Instituto de Guerra
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Bienvenidos al nuevo instituto de guerra donde los hijos de campeones pulirán sus habilidades para alcanzar el rango que sus padres algunas vez portaron y por supuesto para asegurar que el vacío no tenga oportunidad con una segunda invasión; aun así esto es una escuela y las amistades, rivalidades y enamoramientos serán cosa normal (Segundo arco: camino al nivel 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy con gusto les traigo el capítulo de Instituto de Guerra, como prometí si recibía un solo review en el capítulo piloto empezaría a escribir y publicar la historia, así que aquí la tienen y cualquier sugerencia u opinión no duden en comentármela.**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: el universo de League of Legends le pertenece a Riot Games y solo lo uso con el fin de entretener**

Cap. 1 Clases introductorias.

—Bienvenidos al instituto de guerra— una voz resonó en toda la instalación— el lugar donde el legado de campeones e invocadores relucirá, la clase introductoria general comenzara en 20 minutos, todos los alumnos por favor reportarse en el auditorio— la voz concluyo dejando la música de ambiente de los campos de la justicia.

Mientras en un edificio anexo al instituto llegaban diferentes campeones y/o invocadores con sus respectivos hijos, dicho edificio es el teleporter público el cual conectaba a todas las ciudades-estados para asegurar un viaje rápido y seguro a los estudiantes

—Esa música me trae tantos recuerdos— decía nostálgica la maga oscura Syndra que traía a su lado a una joven hija de 14 años.

— De todos los enemigos que mataste será— dijo burlona Zuru.

— En la grieta era matar o morir recuerda eso pequeña, aparte de eso ¿no veo que uses tus poderes para levitar?— y efectivamente mientras la maga oscura levitaba como era costumbre su hija prefería caminar.

— E-eso es... no quiero cansarme si es eso— se excusó Zuru— aun no controlo bien mis poderes y quizás…— sin darse cuenta su madre ya la había elevado en sus brazos 3 metros en el aire.

— Quizás sea que aun temes a las alturas no hija— decía burlona la maga esta vez, Zuru no la escucho ya que su cara empalideció del miedo y no escuchaba a nadie a su alrededor.

Luego de que el bajo la cara de Zuru se tornó roja de la vergüenza

— Mama cómo pudiste— decía molesta la joven mientras seguía caminando tapándose la cara.

— Perdona hija pero no creo que sea para tanto— contesto la maga tratando de calmar a su hija

— Todos me vieron— dijo la joven.

— Nadie te vio te lo aseguro, Zuru hija no creo que debas caminar...—

— ¡Auch!— Zuru termino chocando con alguien.

—...con las manos en la cara— concluyo su madre.

El joven de cabello pardo con quien había chocado venia vestido con un traje algo ceremonial, con cándeles de hilo en la manga una pequeña pechera de oro y unos pantalones holgados rojos.

— Ah, lo siento no me fije por donde iba— se disculpó el joven señalando su mapa en la mano derecha.

— No discúlpame a mí, venia distraída— se disculpó Zuru aun con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

— Oh, tu cara— dijo esto y lentamente acerco su mano a ella apareciendo un signo de tres circulo brilla de color verde— ¿seguro que estas bien, puedo curarte si estas herida?— dijo humildemente.

El sonrojo de Zuru ya no era por el suceso de su madre si no por la cercanía

— Orus ella está bien se mas caballeroso y ayúdala a levantarse— un meep llego al lado del joven a reprocharle.

— Jeje tienes razón— rio avergonzado luego se levantó y ofreció la mano— que maleducado soy, me llamo Orus un placer—

— Soy Zuru igualmente y gracias— respondió tomando la mano del joven, aunque no la soltó cuando se levantó.

— Ese símbolo que mostraste hace rato ¿de casualidad tienes alguna relación con Bardo el viajero?— pregunto curiosa Syndra.

— De hecho es mi padre— respondió el joven.

— Oh así que los rumores eran ciertos— dijo Syndra en un susurro inaudible.

— ¿Dijo algo?— pregunto Orus al no poder oírla.

— Oh no es nada, bueno hija creo que te dejo aquí, diviértete en tu primer día— Syndra dio media vuelta mientras se retiraba al telepate.

— Ah...si ma hasta luego— Zuru apenas pudo despedirse cuando su madre desapareció en una de las cámaras del artefacto.

Luego de un rato la joven maga se percató que aun sostenía la mano del joven así que precipitadamente la soltó, este se hubiera percatado más si una hondonada de viento no los estuviera asentando.

Cerca de la entrada al teleporter dos personas parecían estar peleando con la fuerza del viento, por un lado una chica peliblanca que blandía dos sables con inscripciones rúnicas en ellas mientras que la otra parecía un invocador joven con su capucha morada.

— Jajaja lo ves te dije que no habría problema en que usaras tus poderes— rio la joven deteniendo una onda de viento que su amigo lanzó, hasta que la misma aumento de potencia, la joven no la resistió y salió disparada hacia atrás, por suerte no había mucha gente cerca la mayoría ya había entrado al instituto pero no fue la misma suerte para ambos chicos que se acaban de conocer y un espectro que solo pasaba por ahí.

— Ok creo que calcule mal— dijo adolorida la peliblanca.

— Tú crees eso— respondió Zuru igualmente adolorida.

— ¿oye Zuru te importaría?— respondió Orus quien estaba debajo de ella y amortiguo su golpe.

— Am...Am— Zuru observó a Orus y se atraganto con sus palabras y sin decir nada se levantó rápidamente— L-lo siento— fue lo único que dijo.

— Yo también perdona por caer encima de ti amigo— contesto con una risa el espadachín.

— Pero no estas sobre mí— respondió Orus de pie frente a ella.

— No, porque esta sobre mi— una voz espectral hablo, debajo de la espadachín un joven espectro yacía aplastado por ella.

— Oh— y dando una voltereta de manos la joven se levantó— lo siento— dijo rascándose la nuca.

El solo se levantó sin decir nada hasta que sintió algo en su pecho.

— Creo que son tuyas— dijo serio quitándose las espadas clavadas en el

— ¿Espera como no te mataron?— pregunto curiosa la peliblanca.

—Pues mi madre lleva clavadas tres lanzas en su cuerpo, esto no es nada— dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

— ¿Eres el hijo Kalista?, que genial— respondió Ciclan

A los 4 se les unió el invocador de hace rato aunque no parecía ser uno ya que se quitó la capucha se desabrocho la túnica y mostro su cuerpo esbelto— perdón por el desastre mi amiga pensó en jugar con mis poderes— dijo enfatizando "jugar" mientras dirigía una mirada recriminatoria a su amiga

— Oye debes admitir que fue divertido quitar el limitador un rato aunque...— lo miro de pies a cabeza —... ¡eso no implica que andes de exhibicionistas!— le grito.

— Sabes cuánto odio que me tape el cuerpo y lo único que uso es esto— se justificó Kole.

— Pero hay una chica presente no voy a estar quitándola de encima si se enamora de ti— respondió ella cruzada de brazos.

— Yo estoy bien— agrego Zuru tranquilamente.

— ¿De verdad?, no sientes deseos de saltar a sus brazos y besarlo— dijo Ciclan acercándose.

— ¡Que! por supuesto que no— grito Zuru cursando sus manos en una x.

— Que tal Kole encontramos otra chica que no cae a tus encantos— respondió alegre mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga- de todas forma disculpen mi grosería, soy Ciclan hija de Yasuo y Riven vengo a graduarme como la mejor jungla-se presentó eufóricamente.

— Soy Kole hijo de Janna y el invocador Yarce, vengo a dominar como soporte, un placer— se presentó cordialmente el rubio

— mh, me llamo Detta soy hijo de Tresh y Kalista vengo a desempeñarme como tirador— se presentó de mala gana el espectro.

— Soy Zuru hija de Syndra y vengo a seguir el ejemplo de mi madre como mago maestro— se presentó Zuru con la mano en el pecho.

— Soy Orus hijo de Bardo y seré el mejor luchador del instituto— se presentó alegremente.

Los 4 jóvenes se quedaron callados después de la presentación hasta que Kole pregunto.

— ¿Pero no tu padre era soporte en la liga?—

— Sí, ¿eso que tiene que ver?— pregunto confundido.

— Bueno que es am como decirlo— trato de responderle ciclan.

— Una estupidez que un soporte se desempeñe como peleador— dijo secamente Detta.

— No seas tan despectivo— lo reprendió Zuru.

— No está bien de todas formas mi padre piensa lo mismo— respondió con algo de tristeza.

— Bueno pues no creo que sea una idea tonta— lo animo Zuru.

— La chica tiene razón será interesante enfrentarnos un día— respondió Ciclan moviendo su codo a modo de calentamiento.

— Oigan no se supone que había una reunión en el auditorio— Kole les recordo

* * *

Exhalando fuertemente aire estaban los 5 jóvenes quienes, corriendo a toda velocidad, llegaron al auditorio aunque 30 minutos tarde.

Un invocador los miro con severidad.

— Se puede saber porque llegan a estas horas— espeto.

— L-l a-cademia es muy...grande— dijo a duras penas Ciclan.

— Por eso mismo avisamos con anticipación, que les hizo perder el tiempo— volvió a espetar, Kole rio avergonzado— como sea pasen tan solo se perdieron el discurso de introducción— el invocador hizo un ademan con las manos para que las puertas se abrieran un poco, los 5 entraron silenciosamente.

En el escenario del auditorio empezaba a retirarse el mago arcano Ryze, subdirector de la academia, luego entro una joven de 21 años pelo rojo, traía un vestido morado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una diadema como orejas de peluche, la mujer tenía un buen cuerpo, comenzó hablar cuando estuvo en el atrio central.

— De mi parte igualmente sean bienvenidos soy Annie Firebolt la directora de esta escuela, hace muchos años yo camine por el instituto como campeona de la liga y es muy nostálgico ver a tantos talentos de todo valoran volverse a reunir aquí, no esperemos más comencemos con la presentación de cada uno por favor pasen al escenario los nuevos soportes— dicho esto varios jóvenes comenzaron acercarse al atrio.

— Esa es mi señal nos vemos en clase chicos— se despidió Kole uniéndose a los demás soportes—

Cada uno fue pasando al atrio a presentarse, algunos solo decían su nombre y se retiraban; otros dijeron de quien era hijo y algunos demostraron sus habilidades entonces fue el turno de Kole.

— Buenas tardes soy Kole Venismal mis padres son la señora del viento Janna y el invocador Yarce Venismal un placer conocerlos— se escucharon varios suspiros y gritos de parte de sus compañeras y miradas de desprecio de sus compañeros respecto a su apariencia.

— Así que a eso te referías de volver locas a las mujeres— dijo Zuru con una expresión pasmada frente a las reacciones de todas.

— Así es— respondió con un suspiro cansada Ciclan.

Las presentaciones de soportes concluyeron y prosiguieron las de los junglas, luego de apagar el fuego causado por el hijo de Shyvana, Ciclan hizo aparición.

— Soy Ciclan Hoja Ventosa y...— desenfundo sus armas y cruzándolas envió una onda de viento por todo el auditorio—... estoy aquí para dominar la jungla— los gritos de ovación se escucharon frente a la demostración de fuerza de la joven, así como una posible gran contrincante.

Prosiguieron las presentaciones de los tiradores, todos hicieron la misma demostración al dispararle a una diana con su respectiva arma con excepción de Detta.

— Soy Detta Storm buenas tardes— dijo esto y bajo rápido atrio, "no necesito demostrar nada a nadie" pensó el espectro.

Prosiguieron las presentaciones de magos y/o asesinos, todos demostraron sus capacidades, la hija de Ahri se robó el corazón de la mitad de la audiencia masculina y por ultimo esta vez se presentó Zuru.

— Buenas tardes soy Zuru Tarek hija de la soberana oscura, un placer— se presentó educadamente, la hija de Syndra era lo contrario a ella en la época de la liga, entonces dos jóvenes (las hijas de Le blanc y Zyra) comenzaron a susurrar y burlarse de ella, Zuru hizo aparecer una esfera blanquecina frente a ella y la exploto haciéndolas gritar del miedo, luego se retiró riendo bajo.

Por último los luchadores se presentaron, Orus subió al final estaba nervioso casi se tropieza al llegar al atrio y cuando estuvo de frente hablo.

— S-soy Otario Radu Urupel Sanders y vengo a desempeñarme como luchador— Todos en el auditorio comenzaron a rumorear nadie sabía de quien se trataba aunque su vestimenta daba una idea; "¿crees que sea su hijo?, ¿se habrá equivocado o está hablando enserio?, una persona como el no sobrevivirá en un entrenamiento de luchador", eran los murmullos que la gente decía, entonces oportunamente Mepo apareció.

— Mepo ¿puedes?— El meep no dijo nada a la orden de su amigo y comenzó a girar creando una esfera de luz que se unió a la mano de derecha de Orus luego el mismo respiro hondo y lanzó un puñetazo energético con tal fuerza que dejo una marca en la pared derecha— Y si, soy hijo de Bardo—

 **Gracias por leer y gracias por darme su apoyo en esta historia, por el momento les pido ser pacientes no esperaba que a alguien le gustara mi idea muy rápido sí que no tengo escritos capítulos siguientes así que si la próxima semana no actualizado nada no piensen que abandoné la historia si no que sigo escribiéndola.**

 **Que tenga un buen día, una gran tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días tardes o noches soy Royka y les traigo el capítulo 3 de Instituto de Guerra. He visto los reviews y se perfectamente que Bardo es un ente cósmico y es imposible que tuviera un hijo, tome en cuenta eso y tome una idea para que su hijo existiera de una manera lógica y que explicaran después. También hubo algún error con el capítulo pasado que eliminaron los signos de dialogo, ya lo corregí por si algunos se confundieron con el inicio.**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: League of legends no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

Cap. 2: Día 1

Después de su presentación Orus no espero tal reacción de los estudiantes, todos se pararon sorprendidos, se acercaron rápidamente al podio, comenzaron a rodearlo y bombardearlo de preguntas; "¿eres su hijo de verdad?, ¿quién es tu madre?, ¿que eso no es algo imposible para un ser cósmico?", las preguntas no paraban de llegar alguno profesores entre ellos Ryze trataron de dispersar a todos los alumno pero les era casi imposible hacerlo sin magia, el pobre de Orus estaba completamente atrapado en medio de esa multitud curiosa algunos inclusive trataban de obtener un pelo de su cabellera parda.

Zuru trato de entrar a la multitud para llegar a salvarlo pero todos se juntaban demasiado y no podía atravesarlos.

— ¿Te ayudo?— dijo Ciclan atrapándola por la espalda luego de que unos chicos la empujaron hacia atrás.

— De verdad, ¿porque?— pregunto la maga, ella tenía sus razones pero desconocía las de su amiga.

— Orus es mi amigo ahora y yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos, bien entonces este es el plan—

Orus trataba de apartar a todos de la forma amable pero algunas chicas lo tenían agarrado de los brazos mientras otros más lo examinaban de pies a cabeza, incluso un androide trato de obtener una muestra de sangre pero varios se lo negaron rotundamente.

— Oigan chicas— grito Ciclan atrayendo la atención de la multitud— vean esto— detrás de ella estaba Kole a quien después de hablar le quito su capucha por completo, Kole no se inmuto sino hasta que toda la multitud de mujeres se abalanzaron solo para tener un poco de él.

— ¡Zuru ahora!— Ciclan desenfundo sus espadas y provoco una hondonada de viento perfecto para distraer al resto de la multitud, Zuru aprovecho el momento y dando un salto tomo a Orus y comenzó a elevarlo en el aire para que pudiera escapar.

— Uff, gracias Zuru— le agradeció el joven pero este noto algo raro y en efecto aun cuando la maga hizo tal hazaña se le olvido el pequeño detalle de su temor y estando en el aire perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor.

— ¡Zuru cuidado!— grito Ciclan, pero esta reacciono tarde y junto a Orus chocaron con la pared contraria al podio y ambos comenzaron a caer. Orus instintivamente abrazo a Zuru y se puso de espaldas para poder amortiguar la caída, aun lado de donde cayeron un espectro observo a ambos en el suelo obviamente las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar.

— Auch, ¿oye estas bien? creo que esto se nos hará costumbre— bromeo adolorido Orus

—...—Zuru solo lo miro con la cara enrojecida.

— Hey amiga estas bien— llego Ciclan preocupada y después le dedico una mirada de reproche a Detta — oye podrías haberlos ayudado ¿no?-

— Y que cayeran sobre mi otra vez no gracias— contesto secamente.

— Pues mínimo podrías ayudarlos a levantarse— dicho esto Ciclan le estiro la mano a Zuru para que pudiera levantarse, Detta suspiro molesto pero luego de que la maga se paró el ayudo a levantar a Orus.

— Oigan ustedes si arman un buen alboroto— se burló Ciclan.

Gracias a que todos estaban riendo Kole pudo escabullirse de su grupo de acosadoras y reunirse con sus amigos.

— N-no vuelvas hacer e-eso— jadeante le recrimino a Ciclan.

— Funciono ¿no?, salvamos a Orus— se justificó la peli-blanca

— No por mucho— agrego el espectro señalando al grupo de gente que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

Antes de que la multitud rodeara a los cinco jóvenes un muro de fuego apareció cortándoles el paso, del mismo muro emergió la directora Annie con pose autoritaria.

— ¡Muy bien ya basta!— dijo seriamente, toda la multitud se calmó al instante — todos vuelvan a sus lugares dentro de poco continuaremos con la asignación de equipos— chasqueo los dedos y el muro desapareció- en cuanto a ti- volteo a ver a Orus, el joven trago en seco por miedo— ¡Heimers!— grito al aire la directora, todos se quedaron confundidos hasta que de la puerta entraron volando 4 copias exactas del pequeño yordle científico.

— A sus órdenes— dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa directora?— respondió otro.

— Buena tarde— saludo el tercero.

— ¡Achù!— estornudo el cuarto.

— Salud— dijeron los otros 3 al unísono.

— Necesito que escolten al joven Orus— señalo al peli-pardo— a su laboratorio y le hagan una prueba médica completa—

— A la orden— dijeron los cuatro. Se acercaron al joven y lo encaminaron fuera del auditorio.

— Y ustedes— volteo a ver a los otros cuatro— acompáñelos por favor— ordeno amablemente. Zuru, Ciclan y Kole obedecieron al acto con excepción de Detta.

— Yo no tengo nada que ver...— trato de hablar pero una mirada furtiva de la directora lo interrumpió— si directora— dijo escondiendo su miedo en la respuesta y saliendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

En el laboratorios los Heim tenían a Orus recostado en una cama conectado a un máquina que media su pulso, uno de ellos saco una muestra de sangre otro revisaba el escaneo biométrico que le hicieron, el tercero tomaba apunte de todo y el cuarto estaba con los cuatro jóvenes en la puerta cuando entraron.

— Am...De casualidad ustedes...ya saben son... ¿parientes de Heimerdinger?— pregunto curioso Kole.

— No somos parientes somos sus clones— respondió el Heim frente a ellos— Somos caridad que el mismo Heim dono al nuevo instituto para cualquier eventualidad científica— esto último lo dijo levantando su dedo en una pose dramática.

— Aja y ¿qué están haciendo ahora?— pregunto serio Detta.

— oh que bueno que lo preguntes vengan por aquí— dijo con un ademan de mano y caminando hacia sus compañeros. — Chicos ¿cómo va todo?—

— Es maravilloso— contesto uno de ellos.

— Impresionante— contesto el otro.

— achù!— volvió a estornudar

— Salud— le contestaron los 3.

— Gracias— tosió para volver al asunto— descubrimos algo pero necesitamos a la directora para infórmaselo personalmente— respondió súbitamente.

E invocando al demonio la directora se hizo presente en el laboratorio por la puerta.

— Que tienen que decirme— dijo la directora tranquila.

— Directora terminamos el diagnóstico y ya tenemos el reporte del ADN— dijo Heim 1 con una tableta virtual.

— Entonces ¿es en verdad el hijo de bardo?— pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

— Aparentemente si— respondió Heim 2

— ¿Aparentemente? — respondió con la una ceja alzada.

—Sí, bueno es difícil de explicar pero en términos simples el 75% de su biometría es el de un humano, claro que no runaterrience— dijo Heim 3 aun sorprendido

— Y el restante 25% parece ser el rastro de energía que se detectaba en el viajero en los campos de la justica, el llamado "poder cósmico"— concluyo la explicación el clon no. 1.

— Oh ya veo— La directora postro su mano en su barbilla y se quedó callada por un momento hasta que volteo a ver a Orus— Supongo que tienes alguna explicación verdad—

Orus solo asintió, no se sabía si no podía hablar porque era un secreto o por el aura imponente de su directora.

— Bien no importa si no quieres hablar aquí respetamos los secretos y sus razones, también disculpa por el escaneo— su actitud se volvió un poco más tranquila— pero quería estar segura de que no se tratara solo de una farsa para llamar la atención— dijo esto con aquella sonrisa inocente que tenía cuando era solo una niña.

Orus le regreso la sonrisa— No se preocupe directora— un Heim le regreso su ropa de ritual, luego de ponérsela observo a sus amigos y se acercó mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando que decir— Espero que esto no cambie el cómo me veían— dijo nervioso.

— ¿La forma en que te vemos, de que hablas?— dijo Ciclan confundida— Yo siempre creí que fueras su hijo— le respondió alegre.

— Yo tampoco dudaba de ti— agrego Kole

— Ni yo— respondió alegre Zuru, luego todos voltearon a ver a Detta.

El espectro solo suspiro cansado— Se notaba que no mentías— fue lo único que dijo.

— Bueno gracias por su confianza— dijo algo avergonzado por los comentarios.

— Buen ya dejemos los sentimentalismo— dijo Detta arruinando el momento— debemos regresar rápido al auditorio o nos quedaremos sin equipo—

— Eres demasiado frio sabes— le recrimino Zuru.

— Como si me importara— le espeto.

— Vamos Detta deberías relajarte un poco— le respondió Ciclan golpeándolo amistosamente en el hombro, él no le respondió solo bufo.

— Bueno de hecho— La directora los interrumpió acercándose a ellos.

* * *

El instituto de guerra había sido una sede donde los campeones se reunían para luchar en los campos de la justicia y así evitar las guerras innecesarias, después de los sucesos de la guerra contra el vacío todas la ciudades-estado firmaron un tratado de paz resolviendo sus diferencias además del pesar que cada uno sentía por los sacrificios para vencer a las bestias de la destrucción, luego de esto el instituto fue abandonado pero luego de varios años varios invocadores tuvieron la idea de reabrir las puertas pero con el objetivo de adiestrar a los hijos de su viejos participantes y los nuevos campeones por descubrir, con ayuda de varios excampeones lo hicieron posible, con esto también vinieron las remodelaciones como la adición del teleporter por parte de Piltover y Zaun; una sala de estar, el auditorio y el edificio de los salones (donde antes eran las salas de los invocadores) por parte de Demacia; el campo de entrenamiento al oeste y el gimnasio por parte de Noxus, la cafetería totalmente equipada en nombre de la ciudad de Bandle y por ultimo las nuevas residencias, con el tratado en pie las separaciones de las residencias eran innecesarias algunos edificios inclusive tuvieron que ser derribados para dar lugar a la cafetería, el campo de entrenamiento y algunas atracciones para la distracción de los estudiantes, las nuevas residencias eran 5 edificios en la zona norte cada uno era de 20 pisos de altura y cada piso ahora albergaba un departamento donde cada equipo viviría durante su estancia de estudio en el instituto, claro está que cada departamento asignado estaba equipado para dividirse por género y evitar cualquier situación.

— Juntos, cada semana esto no podría ser peor— replico molesto Detta caminando por los pasillos exteriores de la academia hacia la zona norte residencial.

— Oye no repliques tanto además por mi está bien no tengo que soportar a mis padres y sus continuas riñas— respondió Ciclan a su lado.

— Aun así comienzo a pensar que no fue coincidencia que la directora nos enviara al laboratorio cuando iban a elegir al equipo— agrego Kole

— ¿Estás diciendo que planeo todo esto desde el principio?— Pregunto Zuru

— Creo que yo podría tener la culpa otra vez— rio nervioso Orus.

— Y ¿eso porque?— cuestiono Kole

— Bueno quizá sea lo que ocurrió en el auditorio o quizás nos notó mucho antes cuando nos conocimos en el teleporter, la señorita Firebolt es una gran maga después de todo— Agrego Orus.

A ninguno se le ocurrió una buena razón para que la directora escogiera arbitrariamente unirlos como equipo, aun así después de un rato llegaron al 3º edificio se dirigieron al elevador al mismo tiempo que otro equipo entraba en él.

— Vamos al piso 14— dijo un joven de piel morada y ojos claro con tono serio.

— Nosotros al piso 15— respondió Kole.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Zuru y una chica de pelos lilas accionaron los botones al mismo tiempo.

— Creo que seremos vecinos del hijo de Bardo— dijo una joven de pelo rojizo de brazos cruzados mirando al mencionado.

— Supongo— Orus aún no se acostumbraba a su repentina popularidad en la escuela.

— Disculpa nuestros modales, soy Yang hijo de la anciana del Placidium en Jonia— se presentó amablemente el joven moreno de cabellos castaños cortos, traía un atuendo morado con verde y traía colgando un collar de esmeralda.

— Soy Taller— dijo el joven de tez morada, ojos claros y cabello negro, vestía un traje de arquero color negro que cubría su brazo derecho con una pequeña coraza y rodeaba su cuerpo con una tira de cuero, su pantalón era de color cobrizo y era holgado

— Soy Libra— agrego la chica de cabellos lilas ojos del mismo color y un vestido completamente blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo con símbolos de estrellas en la parte inferior— Y somos los hijos del domador de Pallas y la sacerdotisa estelar—

— Mi nombre es Asuko— respondió la chica que observo a Orus— soy la hija de la guardiana real Irelia—

— H-hola— dijo tímida una joven de pelo rubio detrás de Asuko, ella vestía una armadura ligera dorada— soy Tamira soy hija adoptiva del maestro del wuju— dijo esto y volvió a esconderse detrás de Asuko.

El elevador paro en el piso 14, el equipo bajó rápidamente no sin antes despedirse de todos luego volvieron a cerrar sus puertas para seguir subiendo.

— Saben creo que esto de vivir juntos será agradable— dijo sonriente la hija de Syndra

* * *

Luego de un rato llegaron a su piso, se abrió, frente a ellos una puerta con símbolos arcanos indicaba la entrada a su nuevo departamento, Kole se acercó y los símbolos brillaron abriendo las puertas, dentro el departamento estaba amueblado con hermosos muebles de diferentes diseño, jonianos, noxianos, demacianos, piltovianos, etc., la sala estaba cerca de la entrada en esta se encontraba un sillón circulas alrededor de una esfera de visión mediana, pasando una pared de división frente a la sala se llegaba al comedor con una mesa pentagonal para el equipo a un lado se llegaba a la cocina completamente llena de comida en el refrigerador y los estantes y con varios electrodomésticos, por ultimo a los lados del departamento se encontraban las habitaciones, para ellos 3 habitaciones de hombre del lado izquierdo y 2 habitaciones de mujer en el lado derecho, cada uno con su baño personal además la entrada a los cuartos estaba vigilada por un cristal escáner que solo dejaba pasar aquellos con el sexo indicado. Cuando el equipo termino de revisar su nueva casa y elegir sus cuartos todos se dirigieron a la sala para hablar de algo importante.

— Entonces, ¿se les ha ocurrido un nombre para el equipo?— pregunto Kole.

— Que te parece equipo Llama creciente— sugirió Orus, todos negaron rotundamente.

— El equipo ventisca— sugirió esta vez Ciclan, Kole la apoyo pero los demás negaron la idea.

— La verdad no soy muy buena para los nombres— se justificó Zuru— ¿Qué hay de ti Kole?

— El equipo luminoso, ya saben llamamos mucho la atención como la misma luz del sol— sugirió, todos comenzaron a verle sentido a la idea hasta que Detta hablo.

— Más bien dejaríamos ciegos a todos— todos lo voltearon a ver y entonces Zuru se le ingenio algo.

— El equipo Segador— dijo estrepitosamente.

— ¿Segador?— pregunto Ciclan.

— Si, luminosos suena algo soso, sin ofender Kole— al mencionado no le importo— porque no usar algo fuera de lo usual—

— Creo que tienes razón, me gusta— Orus lo apoyo.

— Eso sonaría mejor cuando nos presentáramos, bien Zuru— la felicito Ciclan

— Creo que ser un luminosos o un segador seria lo miso para mí— Bromeo Kole aceptando la idea.

— Yo te di la idea así que está bien— respondió Detta.

Así el equipo Segador al fin consiguió su nombre y pasaron al segundo punto más importante, todos voltearon a ver a Orus este solo los miro confundido.

— Y bien Orus ¿no tienes algo que contarnos?— inquirió Ciclan con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada.

 **Bien hasta aquí, gracias por leer mi fanfic estoy comenzando hacerlos un poco más largos para que la espera lo valga o y también quiero avisarles que actualizare la historia todos los miércoles junto am i segundo fanfic que está comenzando a ganar popularidad. Como siempre ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario y opinión pueden dejarla en los reviews, excepto dudas del nacimiento de Orus eso déjenlo en el misterio que ya en el próximo capítulo por fin lo explicare a detalle no hagan que se arruine el suspenso.**

 **Entonces que tengan un gran día, que sigan teniendo una espléndida tarde o que duerman y descansen de parte de Royka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tarde o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 4 de Instituto de guerra, de primera mano una disculpa por actualizar dos días después pero acabo de entrar nuevamente a al uní y me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo horarios, de igual forma me di cuenta con este retraso que me conviene actualizar cada viernes así que ahora no serán los miércoles.**

 **Entonces sin más preámbulo disfruten la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: league of legends no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo lo uso con el simple fin de entretener.**

* * *

Cap. 3 Nuestros padres I

Los cuatro miraban a Orus esperando su respuesta.

— Am no sé de qué hablan— respondió nervioso.

— Sabes perfectamente de que hablamos— respondió serio Detta.

— Queremos saber cómo se conocieron tu madre y tu padre, porque de alguna forma naciste ¿no?— dijo curiosa Ciclan.

— Ahora somos un equipo, puedes confiar en nosotros— le respondió Zuru con una sonrisa.

Kole parecía tener la misma curiosidad en el tema, Orus parecía no tener otra opción que contarles.

— Ustedes saben lo que son las dimensiones ¿no?— preguntó Orus.

— Si, algunos campeones de la liga no son de nuestra dimensión si no de alguna dimensión vecina— respondió Kole.

— Exacto, los invocadores de Runaterra, muy pocos campeones de la liga y mi padre tienen el conocimiento para entrar en aquellas dimensiones, aunque claro mi padre tiene mayor movilidad, buenos pues todo comenzó en un viaje de mi padre y por favor cualquier duda al final— comenzó a relatar.

Mi padre solía viajar entre dimensiones para asegurar los tesoros míticos, era algo casual en su vida eterna pero un día llego a una dimensión que no visitaba desde varios milenios atrás, apareció dentro de uno de sus altares donde la gente lo adoraba solo que este estaba completamente abandonado y lleno de plantas por todos lados, salió a recorrer el viejo mundo inspeccionando los objetos mítico pero estos se encontraban completamente escondidos lejos de cualquiera que pudiera obtener su poder, excepto uno, estaban a punto de ir en su búsqueda cuando observo algo común en aquel mundo y era como los hombres se mataban unos a otros, aunque esto se veía bastante exagerado, una pequeña villa estaba en llamas, sus causantes estaban en una colina adyacente a la villa viendo como todo se reducía a cenizas y algunos pobladores salían huyendo despavoridos. Por mala suerte dos niños quedaron atrapados entra las llamas, Bardo iba en su rescate pero alguien se le adelanto una mujer, tenía el cabello largo y color pardo vestía un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón de piel con una camisa de cuero sin mangas, era de tez caucásica y portaba una mochila a un lado en su cadera, la mujer en cuestión era mi madre. Mama entro en la villa ardiendo esquivo las construcciones en llamas que colapsaban por las mismas, cruzo una pared de madera y llego a donde estaban los niños pero las casas a sus lado no soportaron más y cayeron sobre ellos, mi madre quiso proteger a los niños con su cuerpo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban a metros de la villa cuando esta al fin colapso, mi padre los había rescatado en el último segundo.

— Gracias— respondió mi madre aunque algo de asombro al no saber que era mi padre pero eso tuvo que esperar los sujetos que comenzaron el incendio bajaron corriendo de la colina hasta estar a unos cuantos metros frente a ello, mi padre me dijo que todos iban armados con armas de fuego pero dichas armas eran muy diferentes a la de Runaterra, eran más simples.

— Como te atreves a salvar a un puñado de engendros de las brujas— espeto el que parecía el líder.

— ¿¡brujas, estás hablando en serio?!— Les respondió mi madre— esas prácticas se olvidaron hace más de 200 años—

— ¡silencio!, no oiremos excusas de una traidora, purifíquenla muchachos en nombre de nuestro dios— dijo esto y sus hombres le apuntaron con las armas.

— Deberías correr esto se pondrá feo— dijo mi madre a mi padre con total calma y de la mochila saco un par de guantes con el símbolo de Bardo en la parte posterior a la palma. El reconoció dichos guantes era el artefacto que hacía falta y antes de que pudiera recuperarlos mi madre los activo y salió disparada contra los maleantes, estos comenzaron a disparar pero mi madre levanto un escudo evitando los disparos, llego y noqueo a los primeros dos sujetos, con dos rayos de luz mando a volar a otros cuatro y por ultimo quedaba el líder.

— Bu— dijo burlonamente, el líder salió huyendo sin mirar atrás.

Mientras se encargaba de los agresores mi padre curo a los niños, mi madre se acercó triunfante.

— Gracias por tu ayuda este... ¿cómo dices que te llamabas? —

Mi padre no respondió si no que se acercó a ella y con sus poderes le retiro los guantes.

— Oye esos son míos— dijo mi madre molesta hasta que Bardo le mostro sus símbolo, el mismo que los guantes desprendían— oh eres tu— inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo— mis disculpas señor Bardo no sabía que era usted— mi padre le regreso el saludo— he escuchado muy poco de su leyenda pero eso me dirigió a mis guantes aunque ahora usted los ha reclamado y no puedo negarme— dijo esto y paso a un lado de él y se despidió con una sonrisa luego se acercó a los niños, los cargo a ambos y empezó a caminar hacia donde los habitantes habían huido. Mi padre la vio marcharse y luego él se marchó hacia el portal.

Paso un año para que mi padre volviera aquella dimensión, según él tenía como excusa asegurarse que los demás artefactos no cayeran en manos equivocadas pero en realidad quería ver si mi madre aun seguía ayudando a la gente sin sus poderes y cuando la encontró estaba ayudando a un animal con pequeños cuernos a liberarse de una trampa que aprisionaba su pierna, ella no parecía haber cambiado de actitud luego de que mi padre le quito los guantes, el conocía a aquellos humano e incontables veces había visto como todos eran consumidos por el poder ya sea político, económico o sobrenatural y cuando esto se les retiraba terminaban volviéndose locos, pero no mi mama ella lo había aceptado. Mi padre la siguió por un tiempo solo para asegurarse, en todo ese tiempo mi madre hizo miles de acciones desinteresadas a los largo de su mundo, si un niño terminaba perdido ella encontraba a su madre, si un animal indefenso estaba en problemas ella lo salvaba, cuando los desastres naturales azotaban a una ciudad ella era de las primera voluntarias, no paraba de ayudar a quien pudiera pero se notaba que algo hacía falta, cuando solucionaba un problema otro más se originaba al otro lado del mundo, también se notaba su cansancio en su rostro pero más su frustración de no poder ayudar a todos. Fue ahí cuando mi padre volvió hacer aparición.

— Oh señor Bardo cuanto tiempo sin verlo ¿qué hace por aquí?— lo saludo como si de un viejo amigo se tratara, ahí mi padre hizo una conexión telequinética para que pudiera entenderlo.

— Vine para obsequiarte esto- dijo apareciendo sus guantes — he visto tus acciones, eres muy diferente al resto de los humanos en este mundo tu generosidad, humildad y solidaridad me han conmovido así que no creo a nadie más que capaz de portar uno de mis artefactos— respondió dentro de su mente con una voz seria, profunda pero inexpresiva.

— Señor Bardo me alaga pero rechazare su oferta— mi padre se sorprendió por la respuesta— cuando portaba los guantes era muy dependiente a su poder, los usaba para la mayoría de mis rescates, cuando me los quito encontré un nuevo poder, mi propia voluntad, con ella soy capaz de ayudar mucho más a las personas sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia puede que no me sea posible ayudar a todo el mundo pero con que una salve una persona o animal a la vez estoy satisfecha— concluyo con su explicación, mi padre no sabía cómo responder alguien más hubiera aceptado sin duda alguna hasta en valoran alguien se hubiera sentido alagado de recibir tal poder pero no ella.

— Estas consiente que solo te ofreceré esta oferta una vez— respondió el con la finalidad que aceptara.

— Si lo soy— le respondió ella

Mi padre guardo silencio por un momento— No sé qué decir—

Ella rio— Señor Bardo usted no tiene por qué venir ayudarme, estoy segura que alguien más necesitara de su ayuda, por mi parte me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer, gracias por abrirme los ojos a este poder oculto— y sin más ella dio media vuelta para retirarse hasta que Bardo se postro frente a ella— De verdad usted es muy persistente no cree— Bardo se quedó callado— Si acepto su petición me dejara ir—

— En efecto— respondió.

—Bien me llevare los guantes— dijo un tanto molesta pero sin ánimos de ofenderlo.

— O no, esta vez no le entregare los guantes—

— entonces...— no dijo nada más, Bardo destello de ambos dedos una luz que dibujo su símbolo en la frente de mi madre.

— Ahora eres mi embajadora en este mundo—

Varios meeps comenzaron aparecer y rodearon a mi madre hasta cubrirla por completo cuando se dispersaron ella llevaba una ropa ceremonial parecida a la de mi padre y a la que yo uso solo que con estilo más femenino.

— Entonces me regala su poder— dijo impresionada

— una parte de mi poder—

— Señor Bardo no puedo esto es…—

— ¿Demasiado?—

— Si— dijo triste— no creo que una humana deba tener un poder tan impresionante—

— Mis leyendas deben relatar muy bien de lo que soy capaz para que tengas esa reacción—

— Esa parte es lo suficientemente explicita para saber que no merezco tal honor— dijo mi madre agachando la cabeza y arrodillándose, mi padre coloco su mano en su hombro.

— En eso te equivocas, estoy seguro que tú lo usaras de la manera correcta mucho mejor que cualquier humano de este mundo— concluyo mi padre

Mi madre volvió a mostrar su sonrisa se levantó y con su mano al pecho recito un juramento— Yo Estela Sanders juro solemnemente ayudar a toda persona, animal o espíritu indefenso en nombre del viajante Bardo—

Así mi madre se convirtió en la guardiana de su mundo y mi padre sabía que esa era la elección correcta.

— Y bueno en parte así se conocieron mis padres— dijo Orus.

— Wow tu madre era una samaritana muy tenaz, quizá más tenaz que la misma Karma— respondió Zuru sorprendida.

— Yo esperaba algo más sentimental, típico de los humanos, pero esto suena muy lógico— respondió dudoso Detta.

— Lo sé, creí que habría besos o algún tipo de cita, aunque tu padre se vio muy acosador con eso de un año siguiéndola— respondió Ciclan burlándose.

— Bueno si hablamos de besos mis padres sí que eran empalagosos— dijo Kole, todos lo voltearon a ver— a no eso no—

— Vamos Orus nos relató lo de sus padres ahora es tu turno— dijo Ciclan

— Pero lo mío no es tanto como lo que nos contó— dijo Kole tratando de escapar— aunque ¿Orus como sabes esa historia de tus padres?—

—Oh bueno en mi décimo cumpleaños mi padre llego a su templo aquí en Runaterra donde sus monjes me criaron, me enseño esta historia por telepatía y Kole no trates de cambiar el tema— dijo calmadamente hasta la última frase donde volteo a ver al rubio con la ceja levantada.

Kole suspiro— Bien se los contare— comenzó a relatar

Veamos por donde comenzar, ah ya se, esto ocurrió durante un festival de máscaras de la liga, varios campeones organizaron una fiesta aquí en el instituto y por primera vez invitaron a los invocadores a unírseles y pues mi Madre tenía una relación bastante cercana con el invocador Yarce ya que juntos en las partidas eran casi imparable.

— Vamos Yarce será solo un rato— decía mi madre flotando detrás de él, mi padre traía cargando varios pergaminos y libros.

— Lo siento Janna pero tengo trabajo que hacer, ve a divertirte tú ya nos encontraremos en alguna partida luego de las festividades— dijo Yarce abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

— Entonces iré yo solita— mi madre empezó hablar con melancolía— bailare solita, beberé solita y estaré solita— dijo fingiendo tristeza.

— Eso tal vez funcione con alguien más pero ya te conozco y no funcionara conmigo— dijo un tanto severo mientras entraba, mi madre puso un puchero pero entonces pensó en otro tipo de persuasión.

—O bueno entonces nos vemos después— dio media vuelta y se paró— sabes hoy Gragas iba a ser el barman— mi padre se paró en seco frente a su escritorio— creo que pediré tres o cuatros copas quien sabe—mi padre dejo con cuidado sus cosas en el escritorio— y pues tu sabes que mi resistencia al alcohol es muy escasa así que tal vez termine con alguien en mi cuarto, suerte que Ahri me enseño algunos trucos…—

— ¡está bien iré contigo! pero solo para cuidar que no hagas una tontería— se justificó.

— ¡Siiii!— ella se lanzó a darle un abrazo agradecida.

Mi padre llevaba tiempo haciendo equipo con mi madre en las clasificatorias y pues de compañeros pasaron a ser buenos amigos, para la mayoría no le parecía extraño verlos a ambos caminar por los pasillos juntos, aun así mi padre seguía siendo un hombre y el tener a Janna cerca pronto convirtió ese sentimiento de amistad en amor, no solo por su cuerpo, el conocía varios aspectos de mi madre, cuando estaba feliz, molesta, eufórica o triste, aunque era un amor silencioso pues en la liga estaban prohibidas las relaciones campeón e invocador. Por otro lado mi madre sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de mi padre y ella nunca pensó que sintiera lo mismo por él, hasta abandono aquel sistema de citas por teléfono que tenía solo por el pero ya llevaban tiempo de la misma forma y mi padre no daba el primer paso así que ella planeo algo para esa noche.

Mi padre se encontraba en una mesa del gran salón principal el cual estaba adornado para las festividades, las sillas de su mesa eran de varios soportes con los que se llevaba bien, Taric, Sona, Soraka e inclusive la pequeña Lulu, aun así nadie de ellos se encontraba pues habían salido a bailar con excepción de Sona a quien le pidieron que estuviera de DJ. Mi padre se encontraba solo con su vaso de soda viendo a los demás divertirse pero vigilando a Janna pendiente de que nadie intentara algo, entonces en medio de la pista de baile fijo su vista en Jayce quien había comenzado a bailar con el vendaval, sus pasos eran buenos pero en su rostro se apreciaba que no estaba en sus cabales y mi padre tenía razón al parecer Vi había obligado a Jayce a beber de mas llevándolo a ese estado, a mi padre no le importaba había visto miles de invocadores ebrios que iban a confesarle su amor a Janna, la mayoría terminaba castigados por sus acciones, pero Jayce hizo algo que colmo la paciencia de mi padre y era que comenzó acercarse demasiado a ella e intentaba besarla más de una vez, Janna trataba de alejarlo pero él no cedía, entonces furioso mi padre se levantó y a paso raudo se acercó a ambos, empujo Jayce y se puso enfrente de Janna.

— Oye genio más respeto a la señorita, si no quiere no tienes por qué obligarla— le respondió furioso.

— O que pasa invocador temes a la competencia— dijo altanero Jayce frente a él, se notaba que el alcohol le estaba afectando.

— ¿competencia? Yo solo estoy cuidando a mi amiga de patanes como tú— tomo la mano de mi madre y comenzaron a caminar lejos cuando Jayce lo detuvo

— Lo siento pero ella se queda conmigo— dijo Jayce sosteniendo la otra mano de Janna.

— Tu no entiendes verdad— respondió mi padre furioso con los ojos brillando.

— Vamos invocador veamos de lo que eres capaz— se burló Jayce a sabiendas que si mi padre lo atacaba con un hechizo terminaría en un gran problema.

— Si tienes razón— Mi padre apago sus poderes y para sorpresa de Jayce le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, ambos soltaron mi madre al instante y comenzaron con una pelea a puño limpio. Varios campeones comenzaron avivar la pelea hasta que VI, Ezreal y Caitlyn detuvieron a Jayce mientras Taric y Janna detuvieron a Yarce.

Las cosas se comenzaron a calmar, Jayce se quedó en el salón mientras Janna se llevó a Yarce fuera de ahí.

Mi madre había estado muy callada desde que salieron del salón principal — Lo siento— respondió mi padre, mi madre no dijo nada— yo solo no quería que te no pasara algo— mi madre lo detuvo.

— ¿Solo lo hiciste por eso?— respondió mi madre con los brazos cruzados

— De que hablas— dijo mi padre nervioso.

— ¿De verdad no tenías otras razones?— volvió a preguntar acercándose lentamente.

— Yo solo vine a la fiesta para cuidarte— respondió el y mi madre, decepcionada por la respuesta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Mi padre solo suspiro, la detuvo por los hombros, le di la vuelta y le dio un beso— si tenía mis razones— dijo después del beso.

Mi madre solo le dedico una sonrisa tierna y volvió a besarlo— tanto te costaba confesarlo— dijo simpática chocando sus frentes.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?— dijo mi padre solo un poco sorprendido

— Desde hace mucho tiempo— le respondió ella volviendo a besarlo.

— Oh y la mejor parte es lo que le sigue pues mi madre lo llevo a su cuarto y mientras todos estaban en la fiesta ellos...— No pudo hablar más ya que Ciclan le tapó la boca.

— Te pedimos como se conocieron no detalles demasiados específicos— dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una vena saliente en la cabeza.

— Phero phorque no phuedo contar la pharte del sex…—Ciclan lo empujo cayendo ambos al piso detrás del sillón.

— ¡Si a eso te referías con melosidad estas muy equivocado!— gritaba Ciclan sobre el tapándole a boca, mientras los otros sin parar por la reacción de sus compañeros, claro con excepción de Detta.

— Dejando a un lado lo "explicito", ¿a qué te referías con que tu madre tenía un plan?— dijo Ciclan aun sobre el quitando sus manos de la boca.

— ¿Oh eso? ¡A sí!, mi madre le pago a Vi para que embriagara a Jayce e intentara algo con ella en la fiesta— respondió Kole riendo solo bajo la mirada sorprendida del resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí gracias por leer y nuevamente una disculpa por el cambio de día de actualización pero con mis nuevos horarios se me hace más fácil actualizar los viernes.**

 **Que tengan un lindo día, pasen una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos días tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo cinco de instituto de guerra.**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

Cap.4 Nuestros padres II

Luego de que la pelea entre Ciclan y Kole por cerrarle la boca al último cesara los 5 se dispusieron a ir a la cocina a tomar la cena aun así el tema aún estaba pendiente.

— ¿Entonces a quien le toca?— pregunto Kole mientras comía de su plato con yogurt.

— Esta entre Detta y Ciclan— sugirió Zuru excluyéndose a propósito.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?— pregunto Orus luego tomo de su vaso de agua.

— si Zuru no trates de escapar de esta— dijo Ciclan señalándola con la cuchara la cual tenía una fresa con bastante crema batida.

— ¿Qué tal si soy el siguiente?— inquirió Detta mientras comía de su plato con cereal.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto con duda Orus

— Si, porque la pregunta— respondió un poco molesto.

— Porque tu participación es tan rara como el que estés comiendo cereal ¿que no eres un espectro?— respondió Zuru con plato de manzanas con menos crema batida que su amiga.

— Bueno si no quieren escucharme entonces no les cuento nada— respondió molesto levantándose de la mesa con su plato.

— Vamos Detta no seas tan antipático— dijo Ciclan sosteniéndolo del brazo— vamos cuéntanos—.

El espectro se le quedo viendo por un momento y entonces con un suspiro volvió a su lugar.

— Primero ¿la mayoría sabe que le ocurrió a la isla de las sombras?—

— La mayoría fue destruida en la invasión del vacío— respondió Kole sirviéndose mas yogurt.

— Exacto y con su destrucción los campeones se unieron a la batalla, pero solo dos regresaron— comenzó el relato como los demás.

Kalista y Tresh (mis padres) fueron los últimos espectros de las sombras que sobrevivieron aquellas batallas contra los monstruos de la destrucción, al final de la guerra ambos regresaron a lo que quedaba de su "hogar"

Tresh suspiro cuando llegando en la bruma gris noto una pequeña isla donde solo quedaba una parte del bosque de los lamentos.

— Creo que al final recibimos lo que merecíamos— dijo Tresh bajando de la bruma, detrás del venia el espíritu de la venganza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Kalista.

— Piénsalo Kalista si el vacío no hubiera atacado antes ten por seguro que Karthus y los demás habrían planeado una invasión, este harrowing hubiera sido el último para Runaterra—

— Creo que tienes razón— Kalista se quedó callada mientras Tresh revisaba los restos del lugar— ¿Y ahora... cuál es nuestro propósito?— pregunto tomándose del brazo como si quisiera abrazarse a sí misma.

— ¿queras decir "mi" propósito? tu puedes regresar hacer lo de siempre, vengar almas y eso, yo... ahora no sé qué hacer—

— Lo dices en serio— Tresh asintió— ¿Tresh que te ocurrió?—

— Digamos que mi lado humano está emergiendo de nuevo, el ver morir a Heca…me hizo cambiar de parecer sobre lo que realmente somos— dijo esto y comenzó a recorrer la pequeña isla solo, Kalista lo siguió.

Con el paso del tiempo mis padres construyeron una cabaña donde refugiarse, consiguieron los materiales regresando a las costas en la bruma y tomando árboles muertos y uno que otro hueso en el pantano burbujeante, Kalista no regreso a su antiguo trabajo hasta que Tresh volviera encontrar su propósito y una noche un sueño premonitorio le abrió los ojos.

— Jeje, Jajaja wahahaha— comenzó a reír, su risa desquiciada confundió a Kalista

— ¿ahora que te ocurre, no te estarás volviendo loco o sí?—

— No, es solo que alguien acaba de abrirme los ojos pero de una manera que jamás creí— Tresh salió de la cabaña y observo el horizonte del mar del aventurero— Expiare las almas de todo valoran—

— ¿No es casi lo mismo que hacías antes?— pregunto Kalista aun confundida

— Es diferente, antes yo infligía la agonía a las almas y las capturaba, ahora quiero remediarlo, quiero darles ese descanso eterno que todos se merecen al morir y si alguien no se merecía morir, creo que es ahí donde tú entras—

— Entonces te convertirás en un ángel de la muerte— Kalista rio a lo bajo.

— Pensé que respetarías mi decisión— dijo Tresh algo molesto.

— Claro que lo hare, es solo que te tardaste mucho para ver lo que podías hacer en verdad— Kalista dio un suspiro y se colocó a su lado— ¿Y ella te abrió los ojos no es así?— pregunto

— Así es, quise que ella fuera la primera en irse pero quiere un último favor antes de marcharse—

Mis padres viajaron Jonia, una aldea en cerca de las orilla aunque estaba abandonada con excepción de su objetivo

— Bienvenido Carcelero, espíritu de la venganza, que los trae aquí— dijo una anciana con vendas en los ojos al escuchar a ambos espectros entrar

— "¿sabía que vendríamos?"— pensó Kalista

— lo siento oráculo pero ya puedes dejar de llamarme "Carcelero"—

— Ahora es Ángel de la muerte ¿no es así?— se corrigió, Tresh asintió— vienen por un pedido especial pero lo que me resulta extraño es que no puedo ver a la persona que me lo va a pedir—

Tresh tomo su linterna en su espalda y la coloco frente a él, una luz blanca comenzó a emerger de ella y luego el espíritu blanco de Senna apareció.

— Esa soy yo Oráculo— dijo la cazadora con una reverencia.

— Oh, ¿así que planeas revivirla?— pregunto el oráculo

— No exactamente, traer algo a la vida no necesariamente es revivir a alguien—

— ¿Un descendiente?— pregunto el oráculo

— Así es, el carcelero al fin dejara de infringir a las almas humanas y en cambio quiere ayudarlas a partir pero para que sea verídico lo que dice quiero formar una alianza entre los humanos y los espíritus— dijo seria Senna aunque con un tono firme.

— ¿estas segura de entregar tu alma humana a cambio de un descendiente?— pregunto el oráculo por última vez

— Si— contesto firme

— Entonces comencemos— La anciana alzo las manos y un aura azul emergió de ellos comenzando dibujar símbolos en el suelo, los tres retrocedieron hasta posicionarse alrededor de las marcas rúnicas que brillaban sobre el piso.

— Muy bien, Senna por favor colócate en el círculo al norte— dijo el oráculo señalando un circulo a su derecha, Senna asintió y se colocó en dicha marca. — Ahora necesito un alma de espíritu, Ángel de la muerte por favor— dijo señalando el círculo a su izquierda

Tresh comenzó avanzar pero Kalista lo detuvo— No es necesario yo me ofrezco— dijo ella caminando hacia la marca —No hay ningún problema ¿o si Senna? —la aludida negó con la cabeza

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunto Tresh.

— Por supuesto, yo poseo diferentes personalidades así que no perderé mucho si ofrezco una de ellas— Tresh lo acepto.

La anciana comenzó a recitar palabras en otros idiomas las marcas rúnicas comenzaron a brillar más fuerte que Tresh tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando se llegó al final del conjuro, entonces un llanto se escuchó, la luz ceso poco a poco y en el centro de la marca se encontraba un bebe humano-espectro de tez morena y ojos claros, Tresh se acercó y cuidadosamente lo levanto del suelo, miro a su lado izquierdo y ahí se encontraba Kalista, cansada y de rodillas por la sustracción de energía; cuando volteo a su derecha Senna había desaparecido y una pequeña luz blanca floto sobre la marca, Tresh la tomo pero cuando hizo contacto esta se esfumo dejando un susurro de despedía.

— Muchas gracias— fueron las últimas palabras de Senna.

Las runas desaparecieron, el oráculo se levantó y le ofreció una manta para el niño, luego de un rato Kalista salió del trance y se despertó lentamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Tresh

— Si, aunque me siento diferente, me siento ¿Feliz?— dijo confundida el espectro, Tresh la miro de igual forma y el oráculo hablo.

— El alma que ofreciste al niño es la fue una de las muchas Kalista de la venganza, este niño ahora porta esa parte de tu personalidad—

— ¿ves el futuro del niño oráculo?—

— Pocas partes, al parecer la personalidad de Senna y Kalista chocaran a una determinada edad y una persona lo ayudara con ese problema, nadie más podrá hacerlo, ahora me temo que el tiempo en que veía su futuro termino aquí—

— ¿Vamos a morir pronto?— pregunto Kalista "preocupada".

— O no, no es eso es solo que mis poderes pierden eficacia con el tiempo y empiezo a perder las visiones de algunos individuos—

Tresh y Kalista agradecieron su ayuda, extrañamente ella se vio más agradecida que de costumbre, ambos partieron a la isla de las sombras y comenzaron con sus nuevos trabajos como "Ángel de la muerte", "Espíritu de la justicia perdida" y también como padres.

— Y eso es prácticamente todo sobre mi nacimiento— agrego Detta terminando de relatar y de nuevo todos en la sala.

— Entonces ¿eres mitad humano?— pregunto Orus.

— Mitad alma humana, mitad espectro, es por eso que puedo crecer como un humano normal hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad—

— también contaste la historia como si hubieras estado ahí, ¿cómo es eso posible?— pregunto esta vez Zuru

— En realidad son los recuerdos de mi madre— respondió fríamente

— oh ya veo eso lo explica, gracias—

— ¿Entonces Tresh no es tu padre bio…espectral legitimo?— pregunto Ciclan confundida.

— No, nací de Kalista y del espíritu de Senna— respondió el.

— Eso te convierte en hijo adoptivo de Lucían— respondió Kole

Detta se estremeció al oír su nombre

— Creo que no te cae para nada bien— dijo Kole por la acción de su compañero.

—Él no sabe nada sobre mi nacimiento pero ya hemos tenido…situaciones— Detta recordó los disparos de las armas benditas de Lucían.

— No hay que hacerles recordar, mejor continuemos ahora quien sigue— dijo sonriente Ciclan volteando a ver a Zuru solo que sus compañeros la voltearon a ver directamente a ella— ¿yo?, o no mi historia no es importante—

— Tú misma apoyaste la idea de contar las historias de nuestros padres, no te excluyas diciendo que tú no cuentas— respondió Detta con voz firme.

Ciclan suspiro— de acuerdo pero no se quejen del relato— comenzó a contar.

Mis padres bebían en el antiguo bar del instituto, la guerra del vacío había concluido y con ello los problemas entre campeones había cesado, con la muerte de Swaim ahora Noxus estaba al mando de Darius y por sorpréndete que pareciera el decapitador le permitió restablecer su patria a mi madre, ella solo lo acepto, no gustosa pero lo acepto, en cambio a mi padre ya no le adjudicaron el asesinato de su hermano y el anciana de su pueblo así que los jonios le volvieron abrir las puertas, aunque el agradeció la oferta pero prefirió seguir su camino de nómada y por asares del destino acabaron en el mismo bar, mi madre tomando cerveza y mi padre su distintivo sake, si ambos estaban borrachos.

— Y bien porque sigues bebiendo, tu país ya te perdono no veo razones para ahogarte con esa destilación de arroz tuya— replico mi madre.

— y tú que me dices, al fin de regreso en tu preciada Noxus luego de que viste lo que de verdad era, un país pútrido por los militares y al mando de ese pajarraco, me alegro de que Cho´gath se lo haya comido— replico él y luego le dio un sorbo a su botella.

— ¡Oye!, te acepto lo del pajarraco pero no hables así de Noxus, te aseguro que pronto será diferente—le replico molesta luego tomo de su tarro

— Jajaja, suenas a aquella zorra de Leblanc— respondió el.

— en sus buenos días la maldita le era muy devota a Noxus, después de que la traiciono Swaim dudo mucho que haya pensado cosas buenas de su país mientras le arrancaban un brazo— dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

— pero al final terminaron salvándola los de Demacia que irónico no— respondió el con la misma risa.

— No tanto como Syndra salvando a Irelia de esos engendros del vacío— respondió ella.

Entonces los insultos se cambiaron a bromas sin sentido sobre los recuerdos de la guerra o cosas inusuales en ella, Hecarim sacrificándose para retener un rayo láser de Vel´koz mientras Tresh transportaba a los heridos con su linterna, Jax y Gragas ebrios en la defensa del abismo de los lamentos, Rumble y Teemo trabajando codo a codo.

— Aunque claro tuvimos nuestras bajas importantes— dijo algo triste mi padre.

— Los Yordles perdieron su tierra y Azir medio reino— agrego mi madre

— Los campeones que se ofrecieron como tributo para cerrar el portal— esta vez ambos recordaron a Garen, Shen, Zileam y Graves cuando atravesaron el portal.

— ¿Crees que sigan vivos?— pregunto mi madre.

— Lo dudo, hubo un segundo transporte que llevo a otros 4 campeones pero no recuerdo a quien y no sabría decirte, muchos de nosotros seguimos nuestro caminos en diferente rutas— Respondió y tomo el último trago a su sake.

— Y tu ¿ahora que planeas hacer?—

— Viajar, es lo único que me queda—

— Sabes ahora es muy noche— mi madre se levantó lentamente y se acercó a el— porque no retomas tu camino mañana en la mañana— le dijo al oído

— ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarme a dormir?— le respondió el tratando de calmar su respiración ante el cambio de actitud de ella.

— Aun tengo la llave de mi habitación. —

— Y para evitar detalles innecesarios como Kole creo que más o menos saben lo que ocurrió después—dijo Ciclan algo avergonzada.

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo, solo se le quedaron mirándole fijamente— ¿Que, tan mala es mi historia?—

— No es que sea mala si no que, am Detta tu eres más directo díselo— le respondió Orus volteando a ver al espectro.

— Am si este, tampoco sabría como decírtelo— por primera vez Detta se quedó sin palabras.

— Y ahora resulta— dijo Kole decepcionado— pero olvidemos eso, ¿no dijiste que tus padres siempre están de riña?— pregunto Kole.

— Todo el día, aunque a veces tienen sus momentos románticos— dijo ella con una risita nerviosa

— Entonces solo quedan dos personas— dijo Kole volteando a ver a Zuru.

— ¿dos personas? ¿Contaste bien?— respondió Detta incrédulo.

— Conté bien, hay una persona que no nos contó todo— y volteo a ver a Orus— pero primero nuestra querida maga— dijo amablemente acercándose a ella y abrazándola con el brazo— Dinos Zuru ¿cómo se conocieron tus padres?—

Zuru se molestó por la cercana de Kole y usando una esfera lo mando hacia una pared, luego se calmó y comenzó hablar

— No puedo contárselos— dijo la maga.

— No te excuses Zuru todos...— respondió Ciclan pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡No me quiero excusar!, es solo que en realidad no lo sé— dijo la maga agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Tu madre no te cuenta nada de tu padre?— pregunto Orus

— No—

— ¿Tanto daño le hizo tu padre a la soberana para que esta lo olvidara?— esta vez pregunto Kole

— No, mi madre lo quería bueno aun lo quiere pero le es muy doloroso hablar de el— Zuru comenzó a entristecerse, sus compañeros se quedaron callados hasta que.

— ¿Fue uno de los "sacrificio" verdad?— pregunto Detta, Zuru asintió— no creo que seas la única que se siente igual, como nos contó Ciclan en su historia, hay al menos 4 personas que se sienten de la misma forma— Detta trato de animarla, aunque claro está que él no es bueno en ese tema.

— Bueno ya, creo que por esta vez te dejaremos pasar con tu actividad del grupo— dijo Ciclan con una sonrisa abrazándola.

— ¿Actividad del grupo?— Detta dudo en preguntar pero lo hizo.

— sí, ya que somos un grupo porque no hacer una actividad cada semana, esta vez fue "¿cómo se conocieron nuestros padres?", la siguiente bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo— respondió entre risas.

A todo esto Orus se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que.

— Am ¿alguno de ustedes sabía que esto sería un internado?— la risa de Ciclan se cortó y los demás se estremecieron ante la pregunta.

— No— respondieron al unísono.

— Entonces ¿nadie trae ropa extra o sí?— pregunto avergonzado el joven.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, gracias por leer el fic y espero verlos en la próxima actualización, aunque siento que falto explicar algo, bueno como sea ya me acordare después.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, pasen una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pensaron que se me olvidaría explicar el nacimiento de Orus, aquellos que se creyeron que lo pondría hasta el final de la primera parte del fic pueden suspirar tranquilos ya que, damas y caballeros, un relato omake del nacimiento de Orus, disfrútenlo y espero les guste la teoría.**

La guerra contra el vacío al fin había acabado, aunque el precio fue algo alto la paz en Runaterra volverá a florecer, un ente místico pensó en visitar a su heraldo, abrió un portal y se dirigió calmadamente a su encuentro. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al llegar a su templo lo encontró destruido y la selva a su alrededor calcinada, emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a buscarlo de ciudad en ciudad pero cuando llego a la primera encontró su foto en varios anuncios de "se busca", tomo discretamente uno, el cartel indicaba que Estela era una mujer peligrosa y debía ser capturada, también ofrecían una recompensa por su captura. Bardo abandono la ciudad y trato de localizar alguna esencia cósmica y la encontró, viajo a una velocidad impresionante hasta que encontró una imponente montaña en su camino, dentro de ella se encontraba la energía cósmica que buscaba, abrió un portal en la punta de la misma y entro hasta que encontró una guarida perfectamente equipada con lo último en tecnología de aquel mundo, eso no fue lo que le sorprendió si no que recostada en una pared estaba Estela con varias heridas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo, ella levanto la lista para observar a como Bardo llegaba y dedicarle aquella sonrisa tranquila que la caracterizaba.

— Lo siento señor Bardo— Estela tosió sangre— pero creo que no pude ayudar a mi mundo— Estela trato de levantarse pero sus heridas no la dejaron e iba a caer de frente cuando Bardo se apresuró y la tomo en sus brazos, comenzó una conexión telequinética.

— ¿Que ocurrió Estela?— pregunto Bardo.

— Este mundo no estaba preparado para ser protegido por un ser cósmico— dijo desde su cabeza su cuerpo ya no le respondió.

— Te sacare de aquí— dicho esto abrió un portal para dirigirse directamente al templo y al portal principal. — primero debo curarte esas heridas y luego…—Paro de hablar cuando Estela coloco su mano sobre su rostro, ambos llegaron a la dimensión hogar de Bardo, la cual era una habitación infinita llenas de estrellas y meeps.

— No quieres que te salve no es así— respondió Bardo.

— Si, mi tiempo ha concluido tu más que nadie sabes que no puedes interferir en flujo de la naturaleza— le respondió tranquilamente, su sangre aun no cesaba.

— Al menos dejaras que haga una tumba para ti—

— Si pero también quiero otra cosa— ella coloco sus manos en su pecho una luz verde brillante resplandeció en ella y luego la misma luz fue expulsada levemente de su cuerpo aunque un pequeño lazo lumínico seguía unida a ella.

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste hacer eso?— pregunto el ser cósmico.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?—

— Esta es tu esfera aural, aquella que conexión con tu energía vital si la expones así es porque…—

— Quiero hacer el rito del legado— dijo ella, volviendo a escupir sangre de su cuerpo.

Bardo mando llamar a unos cuantos meeps, ellos sostuvieron a Estela.

— Solo lo diré una vez, ¿estas segura de seguir con esto?— la mirada decidida, aunque moribunda, de Estela le hizo ver que no se retractaría— Bien comencemos.

Bardo uso las estrellas a su alrededor para dibujar un círculo mágico alrededor de Estela, los meeps se alejaron y su cuerpo quedó flotando en aquella fuerza mística. Ambos se voltearon a ver, Estela le sonrió una última vez.

— Dile a mi hijo que lo quiero mucho— dicho esto Bardo activo el circulo este comenzó a moverse y cuando atravesó a Estela corto el lazo con la esfera aural en ese momento el cuerpo de Estela dejo de moverse, el círculo mágico envolvió la esfera aural hasta convertirla en un orbe completamente del mismo color que el aura. Bardo tomo con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de Estela y con ayuda de sus meeps comenzaron a compactar su cuerpo hasta hacerlo una pequeña estrella, Bardo abrió el portal al mundo de Estela por última vez y la deposito en su cielo estrellado. El orbe verde se agito un poco Bardo lo tomo y se dirigió a Runaterra. Llego a su templo en las tres torres de Frohor cerca de Urtistan, se presentó ante sus adoradores y le llamo al anciano, ambos entraron en el salón principal El ente cósmico le explico lo sucedido y le entrego el orbe verde levanto su mano para aparecer su símbolo y la coloco sobre el mismo, la luz verde destellos hasta desaparecer y en los brazos del anciano un bebe humano rodeado por una manta verde brillante yacía dormido.

— El es Otario Urupel Randu Sanders, mi hijo y lo dejo a su cuidado—


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 6 de instituto de guerra. Quiero agradecerles a ustedes por la enorme cantidad de visitas que recibo al igual que reviews, me alegra demasiado y me alaga que mi historia eso me inspira a seguirla escribiendo. Por ultimo contestare al review de una de fan sin cuenta (Por si no lo sabían suelo responder cada review personalmente por PM así que mi respuesta quizá siga ahí en su bandeja de entrada).**

 _l **aloquenderawtf: gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia espero que la sigas leyendo, lamentablemente no puedo poner la pareja** **DravexSona ni la de DariusxLux ya que desde un principio escribí en una nota las parejas que iba a ocupar, claro que esta que la de GarexKatarina ya esta dentro pero de eso lo escribiré mas adelante.**_

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Cap. 5: primer día de clases

— Jajajajajajaja— la risa descontrolada de la soberana oscura que se escuchaba detrás de la esfera de comunicación no cesaba, después de escuchar como a su hija se le había olvidado llevar una maleta para su estancia en aquel internado inter-semanal.

— Mama por favor— Zuru tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, al carecer de un celular, en realidad todos en aquel departamento, sus compañeros podían observar su conversación ya que la esfera de comunicación se encontraba sobre la mesa central.— Vas a traerme mis cosas o seguirás riéndote como loca— respondió algo furiosa su hija.

— Ya tengo tu maleta lista cuando volví— dijo la soberana parando de reír.

— ¡Entonces porque no me la trajiste!— respondió consternada.

— Porque quería ver cuánto te tardabas en acordarte que ibas a un internado— respondió la maga aguantándose las ganas de reír de nuevo, Zuru solo suspiro por la actitud de su madre— Ah y también porque no sabía que ropa interior llevar… — Zuru colgó rápidamente antes de que dijera algo innecesario.

Zuru se hizo a un lado en el sillón para cederle el lugar al siguiente.

Ciclan se sentó en aquel lugar, presiono algunos botones, la esfera de comunicación comenzó a brillar y en un instante apareció una habitación parecida a una sala de estar.

— qué raro, se supone que contestaron pero no veo a ninguno...— entonces un jarrón salió volando e impacto contra la pared.

— ¡Te dije que no!— se escuchó una voz de hombre.

— ¡Tu no decides todo en esta casa!— respondió esta vez una mujer y se escuchó el choque de unas espadas.

Del otro lado los chicos estaban espantados por la escena todos excepto Ciclan.

— Demonios no estoy ahí y van a destruir la casa— dijo frustrada— como sea solo les dejare un mensaje— luego de grabar que le trajeran una maleta se levantó y fue el turno de Detta.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento que Ciclan y Zuru, el por su parte no necesitaba algún tipo de ropa pero tenía que tomar un elixir especial y no trajo nada del él; del otro lado apareció Kalista.

— Hola mama— la saludo el espectro

— Hola hijo— lo saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Oye crees que tu o papa puedan traerme una ración para una semana de mi medicina?—

— Tu padre llegara pronto de Demacia así que lo enviare en cuanto llegue— le respondió.

— Gracias— se despidieron y ambos colgaron

— Tu turno Kole— dijo Detta levantándose del asiento.

— No se preocupen mi adre ya viene en camino— dijo guardando su celular.

— Espera ¿desde cuando tienes celular?— lo interrogo ciclan

— ¿Esto?, mi madre lo consiguió cuando fue a visitar a Zac en Zaun, dijo que me serviría bastante aquí— Respondió el, Ciclan se le insinuó con ojos de súplica.

— ¿Y de casualidad no tendrás uno para tu mejor amiga?— respondió la peliblanca.

— Ciclan hace años que eso dejo de funcionar en mi más a parte que no, mi madre solo trajo para nosotros 3— le respondió el ignorándola y sentándose en el sillón, Ciclan solo suspiro triste.

— Entonces solo falto yo— Orus se acercó a la esfera, apareció el símbolo de su padre en su mano y la esfera comenzó a sintonizar.

— Wow, ¿tu casa tiene alguna clase de señal especial?— dijo Zuru sorprendida de la forma de marcado.

— No exactamente— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa— le pregunte a Mepo a través de la marca cual era el numero— respondió algo apenado, Detta iba a responderle pero la esfero estableció conexión.

— Joven Orus que se le ofrece— un hombre de edad avanzada respondió del otro lado, portaba un atuendo ceremonial al estilo de Orus solo que plateado.

— Hola jefe siento molestarlo tan tarde pero podría mandarme una maleta con algo de ropa— dijo el semi-celestial un tanto apenado.

— Oh por supuesto que no es molestia, en un rato llegara alguien al instituto—

— Gracias jefe— se despidió y colgaron la transmisión.

— Se ve que te respetan — dijo Detta.

— Soy hijo del dios al que le rinden culto que esperabas— respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Paso alrededor de una hora para que los padres (o encargados) llegaran con sus maletas a su departamento.

— recuerda no dormirte tarde y aprovecha las hora libres para practicar tu magia y tu vuelo— Syndra dijo lo último entre risas. La soberana venia vestida casualmente.

— Si mama— respondió Zuru en tono de fastidio a su madre mientras tomaba sus maletas.

— Toma— dijo Thresh quien le entrego una caja negra a su hijo— para no preocuparnos de que pase algo te traje una dotación para un mes— el "Ángel de la muerte" ahora portaba su misma vestimenta pero de color blanco.

— Gracias papa— respondió inexpresivo el espíritu hijo.

— Bien tu madre— lo dijo tajante el ex imperdonable — empaco todo lo necesario hija— dijo esto más amablemente, el venia vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa, aunque por alguna razón aun portaba su espada.

— Gracias— respondió alegre su hija tomando ambas maletas — y sabes ahora que no estaré en la casa tú y mama deberían salir a una cita, ya saben para reformar sus lazos— dijo Ciclan con la esperanza que su padre no le replicara.

— Tsk como si pudiera salir con esa mujer— dijo molesto.

— ¡Oye no digas eso!— respondió golpeándolo en el hombro— puede que siempre estén peleando pero deberían darse una oportunidad— dijo su hija.

— No lo sé Ciclan—

— Por mí— dijo su hija poniendo los mismos ojos que le puso a Kole.

Yasuo solo suspiro — está bien lo haremos por ti— dijo el alborotando su cabello.

— Ya que ambos van a salir que les parece una cita doble— dijo animado Yarce quien estaba aún lado de su hijo.

— Bah por qué no, Riven se lleva muy bien con tu esposa— dijo sin más.

— Veo que tiene buenos compañeros joven Orus— dijo un apóstol de Bardo, este era un poco mayor que Orus y vestía el mismo atuendo ceremonial solo que las parte doradas o plateadas eran de bronce para él— Todos en la aldea esperamos que fortalezca sus conocimientos mágicos aquí— respondió cordialmente.

— Si, de eso no se preocupen— "si solo supieran" pensó Orus.

— Oh por cierto sobre tu ropa interior hija— dijo Syndra cuando vio la oportunidad— Te traje…— pero su hija no la dejo hablar porque le tapó la boca al instante, le dio la vuelta y la llevo a la puerta de salda.

— ¡Gracias por traer mis cosas nos vemos el fin de semana!— dijo nerviosa Zuru mientras sacaba a rastras a su madre, cuando cerró la puerta tomo sus maletas y las fue a dejar rápidamente a su cuarto.

— Tsk que escandalosa— respondió Detta molesto.

— por cierto hijo— le hablo su padre— Ten— le enseño una pequeña caja transparente con lo que parecía unas galletas que brillaban de color turquesa.— tu madre las hizo…— Detta tomo las galletas y las escondió detrás de él.

— Am creo que es mejor que te vayas— dijo "inexpresivo" el espectro pero solo podría ocultar un poco su vergüenza. Tresh solo recogió sus hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Detta corrió sin aviso a su habitación.

— Creo que alguien tienen una debilidad por las galletas— dijo burlona Ciclan.

— Ya lo creo— la apoyo Kole

— O es verdad joven Orus le traje…— el apóstol abrió la maleta lentamente una tela verde comenzó a sobresalir, Orus, al saber de qué se trataba, puso su mano sobre su maleta.

— No hay necesidad de mostrarlo— dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

— Entendido joven— dijo el apóstol, dio una reverencia y se retiró.

— Creo que también nos vamos, cuídate hijo— se despidió de forma casual el invocador.

— Demuéstrales quien eres en clase Ciclan— se despidió el espadachín. Y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

* * *

Los padres bajaron en un mismo elevador y se dirigieron hacia el teleporter.

— ¿Syndra no crees que dejas mucho en ridículo a Zuru?— la cuestiono Thresh.

— Supongo— le respondió con una sonrisa— pero a mí me hubiera gustado que mi madre hubiera sido si conmigo— dijo un tanto triste.

— Bueno los padres siempre queremos hacer con nuestros lo que nuestros padres nunca pudieron— respondió Yasuo uniéndoseles a al conversación.

— Y eso implica mostrarle a tu hija como sus padres se pelean a cada rato— lo cuestiono Syndra.

— Jeje una mentirilla piadosa, al contrario de ti a mí me hubiera gustaría que mi hija sobresalga por si misa y que mejor que piense que sus padres solo la apoyaran en ciertos ámbitos y ella deberá sobresalir con su fuerza— dijo Yasuo un tanto orgulloso.

— Eso quiere decir ¿que tú y Riven se llevan bien?— volvió a preguntar al maga

— Tal vez no somos como él y su esposa de melosos— dijo señalando a Yarce— pero no hemos discutido más que por pequeñez que no llegan a un simple acuerdo.

— Yas te he dicho que tu concepto de paternidad esta erróneo— le reclamo su amigo invocador.

— Ah porque el señor "le cuento todo a mi hijo" me va hablar de paternidad y sabes a que me refiero con "todo"— dijo mirándolo recriminatoriamente, Yarce solo rio nervioso.

— Aun así me inquieta su otro compañero— dijo Thresh mirando al apóstol quien iba caminando enfrente de ellos.

— Si piensan que el joven Orus es un peligro para sus hijos están muy equivocados— dijo el apóstol deteniéndose de momento — él es tan humano como lo es el hijo de Tresh— dijo esto volteándolos a ver

— ¿Su madre es humana?— pregunto Yarce.

— Si— dijo mientras subía por los escalones del teleporter y se dirigió a uno de los círculos de Tp disponibles — Pero es de ******— dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Los ex campeones se sorprendieron un poco de la pregunta pero luego cada uno se dirigió a uno de los círculos.

"Así que en parte se parece a Detta un poco" pensó Thresh antes de Tpear.

"El compañero de Zuru ahora es ms interesante" pensó Syndra antes de Tpear.

"Quizá Kole pueda aprender a controlar sus poderes de un ser cósmico" pensó Yarce antes de Tpear.

"Solo espero que no intente nada con Ciclan" pensó Yasuo antes de Tpear.

— Mama idiota— refunfuño Zuru mientras sacaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en su armario— aunque me trajo mi ropa interior favorita— dijo volteando a ver la prenda.

— Porque papa tenía que traer estas cosas— dijo mirando la caja, la abrió tomo una y se la llevo a la boca— mama sabe que mi lado humano las adora— dijo refunfuñando mientras se la comía.

Orus suspiro— no era necesario que la trajera— dijo recostado en su cama mientras veía aquella manta verde de cuando era recién nacido.

Todos al fin fueron a dormir con los nervios de que mañana era su primer día de clases.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el auditorio estaba lleno, la directora sito a los alumnos en ella para comentar sobre la evaluación en el campus.

La evaluación seria en equipo y consistiría en 5 niveles, cada nivel tenía un tiempo indefinido de clausura pero era obvio que nadie quería pasar toda su vida sin pasar del primer nivel; cada miembro del equipo deberá acumular punto me diente las tareas, proyectos, practicas del gimnasio y prácticas de campo, cada punto ganado iría directo a su especialización: Soporte, Tirador, Asesino o Mago, Jungla y Luchador o Tanque; cuando un alumno obtenga la puntuación meta ascenderá tendrá acceso al siguiente nivel pero solo podrá pasarlo si su equipo consigue llegar también. Un alumno podía ayudar a uno de sus compañeros a reunir sus puntos solo si el profesor lo permitía y si aquel alumno ya había alcanzado la meta. También no se concederá una fracción de los puntos, será la asignación completa o nada. Cada que avancen de nivel cambiaran de profesor y los puntos meta siguientes aumentaran. Aquellos equipo que logren el nivel 4 ya no necesitaran ninguna clase de teoría pero serán remplazadas por mas clases de entrenamiento. Por ultimo aquellos que alcancen el nivel 5 tendrán acceso a los campos de la justicia para su entrenamiento final de graduación pero solo uno podrá graduarse por año.

— Con esto termino la explicación de la evaluación en el instituto, por favor diríjanse a su sección correspondiente y recojan su horario de nivel 1, Mucha suerte a todos— se despido con un sonrisa desapareciendo en una columna de fuego.

— Nos vemos en el almuerzo— dijo Ciclan quien fue la primera en retirarse.

Subió al segundo piso lado norte la sección de los junglas, se paró frente al tablón de anuncios virtual donde todos estaban formados, cuando llego su turno coloco su mano en un panel y una hoja blanca salió frente a ella, la tomo y reviso que clase le toco. Cuando llego a su salón de clases se sentó en una de las sillas al fondo después de un rato llegaron varios alumnos incluyendo a Asuko quien se sentó a su lado. Entonces cuando todos estaban dentro una masa verde entro por la puerta, los nuevos talentos se asquearon un poco al ver a esa cosa caminar pero lo hijos de campeones como Asuko y Ciclan sabían de quien se trataba.

Zuru paso por lo mismo, cuando llego a su salón se sentó en la parte de enfrente, ya con todos los alumnos dentro su profesora una joven rubia que vestía con colores muy brillantes y portaba una vara luminosa a su costado entro con varios papales.

Orus quiso esperar al profesor afuera ya que dentro del salón solo le esperaban preguntas incomodas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando cierto primate corroboro si era su salón y acertó, cuando entro Orus sabía que alguien como él no pondría el orden.

Detta llego al último, se sentó en una de las bancas hasta el fondo y solo se quedó observando la ventana. Su profesora llego, traía un vestido azul, lentes negros y su cabello blanco recogido por una coleta pero aun así denotaba la corona en su cabeza.

Kole platicaba con las chicas de su clase mientras era observado por todos los hombres de ella, cuando llego su profesora todas las alumnas regresaron a su asiento, alrededor de él, la catedrática se presentó.

— Soy la invocadora Úrsula y les impartiré el primer de nivel para soportes—

Todos estaban listo para la clase cuando a los cinco les dio por recordar algo al ver a sus compañeros sacar sus tabletas rúnicas obsequiadas por el instituto.

— "¡¿Dónde rayos voy escribir?!"— pensaron al unísono. Las tabletas aún estaban en el departamento.

* * *

 _*tp: tele portación (lo abrevie porque sería muy repetitivo estar poniendo la misma palabra cuando se trata de aquella maquina rúnica)_

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado la historia, como ven el equipo segador tendrá varios inconvenientes en sus primeros días pero ya saben cómo son los primeros días de la escuela (aunque a mí nunca se me olvido llevar mi libreta) como sea ya empezaran los dramas mucho después y que tal les pareció sus padres. Tambien con este capitulo comienzo a pensar el numero ! ya no tiene mucho sentido asi que, según lo que la mayoría quiera, lo borro o lo dejo como esta. Bueno esto y lo que me deseen comentar pueden dejarlo en los review. Los veo en la próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, una grandiosa tarde y que duerman bien de parte de Royka**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno días, tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capitulo 7 de Instituto de guerra. Se que les prometí la semana pasada dos capítulos pero el segundo capitulo lo subiré a mas tardar mañana por la tarde así que espero que sean impacientes.**

 **Sin mas preámbulo disfruten el fic.**

Cap. 6: El martirio del primer día

El primer día de clases para la mayoría paso rápido y sin problemas puesto que sus profesores solo se presentación y dejaron a los alumnos salir, claro que esto no fue la suerte del equipo segador quienes sus profesores comenzaron las clases.

— …Y el tirador se encarga del daño — la arquera Ashe impartía la una introducción cuando se percató de cierto espectro que solo observaba hacia la ventana— Joven Detta— le llamo, el aludido solo giro la cabeza— es pero que esté tomando nota—dijo seriamente.

— Lo siento maestra pero olvide mi tableta— respondo y volvió a girar hacia la ventana, por su parte la maestra fue a su escritorio, tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma y con paso lento se acercó al espectro, azoto la hoja y pluma llamando la atención de toso y exaltando al espectro quien fijo su mirada sorprendido a ella

— Entonces hazlo a la antigua— le ordeno, Detta sujeto la hoja y pluma y Ashe regreso al frente. EL espectro trago seco en silencio, subestimo a su querida profesora.

Zuru por su parte intento memorizarse todo lo que la maestra de la luz explicaba, pero la rubia parecía una maquina al hablar.

—… mientras que el punto de regeneración de mana es de 5.4x10*4 conforme a la de vida de 7x10*4 esto dependiendo de lo objetos, las maestrías y las runas de mi invocador terminaría perdiendo la partida en los primero 2 minutos, por suerte mi estrategia fue simple, hable con él para ajusta el ángulo de nuestro pokeo y…— dicto rápidamente y sin descanso la maestra, los alumno apenas percibían la mitad de lo que dictaba y sin darles descanso continuaba y continuaba dictando.

— "espero que esto no esté en un examen"— dijo rendida Zuru recargando su cabeza a la paleta del asiento con su cabeza a punto de estallar.

Orus se había sentado hasta atrás del salón, alejando se de todos para no llamar la atención pero para su mala suerte Wukong su profesor había escuchado los rumores sobre él y tenía casi la misma curiosidad que el resto de la clase sobre interrogarlo. Siendo rodeado por todos y con Wukong frente a él, Orus deseaba que ese día pasara rápido.

— ¿Entonces tu madre es una humana?— pregunto el Mono.

— Si— respondió el

— ¿tú padre hizo esa clase de cosas con tu madre?—

— ¡No!—

— ¡entonces como naciste!

— Es algo difícil de explica—

— Entonces sí lo hicieron—

— ¡Que no!—

Y así continuo siendo interrogado por el resto de la clase.

El mediodía llego y los demás alumno fueron "puestos en libertad". Kole salo detrás de la profesora Úrsula con la excusa que tenía dudas de algunos temas de introducción pero cuando estuvo fuera del campo de visión de sus compañeras.

Suspiro aliviado— Gracias maestra y perdón por ocuparla como "escudo" de mis compañeras— dijo amablemente el rubio— Aunque perdón si sueno descortés pero ¿No me encuentra atractivo?—

La invocadora rio ante la pregunta— Tranquilo Kole soy una invocadora, ese tipo de pensamiento son innecesarios para mí—

— Entonces no habrá problema en su clase— dijo aliviado.

Mientras bajaban por el edificio iban platicando amigablemente el uno con el otro hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal, Kole se despidió de la maestra y se dirigió al edificio de los junglas. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos el rubor de Úrsula se hizo presente.

"porque porque porque, porque tenía que usarme como escudo" pensó avergonzada la invocadora "y que clase de pregunta es esa, claro que lo encurto atractivo quien no" suspiro "pero debo calmarme soy una invocadora y debo guardarme esos impulsos" se encamino al edificio principal "Pero, podre hablar más tiempo con él "y con una sonrisa en su rostro la invocadora se dirigió al despacho de profesores

Ciclan, Asuko y el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban sentados alrededor de su maestro Zac, el "arma secreta" les relataba sus hazañas en la grita de aquellas lejanas épocas doradas.

— Bien chicos creo que es todo por hoy— dijo el profesor levantándose de su asiento.

— Ahh, porque— dijeron sus alumnos.

— Vamos cuéntenos más— dijo Asuko.

— Si no tenemos porque irnos temprano— respondió Ciclan.

— Jajaja— Rio Zac— vamos ya mañana seguimos con esto además— volteo a la entrada del salón—creo que vinieron por alguien

En la puerta Kole estaba recargado en la pared esperando a su amiga, hasta que las mujeres de la clase lo reconocieron y comenzaron a rodearlo

— Las chicas nunca cambian o no Asuko…Asuko?— pero su amiga no le hacía caso ya que solo observaba desde lejos "hipnotizada" por la belleza de Kole.

Ciclan suspiro

—Tienes un novio un tanto extravagante, jovencito— dijo Zac

— Ja novio, es solo un amigo profesor, además nunca andaría con un pervertido como el— dijo levantándose de su asiento— despídame de Asuko cuando termine su transe— bromeo la peliblanca para adentrarse en el grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Kole.

— L o siento compañera pero Kole y yo tenemos asuntos del equipo así que— dicho esto jalo a Kole lo más lejos que pudo mientras las chicas se despedían de él y este les regresaba la despedida amablemente.

Ya fuera del edificio

—En serio un de estos la directora te impondrá una cláusula de que lleves ropa porque distraes demasiado a la mujeres— Dijo Ciclan sermoneándolo

— Lo dudo, soy perfecto para poner en práctica la concentración de los demás

Ciclan trato de responderle pero su respuesta fue coherente así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Llegaron a la zona residencial, subieron por el elevador y entraron al departamento para encontrarse con Detta en el sillón estudiando con su tableta ya Zuru recostada en el sillón balbuceando palabras mientras le salió humo de su cabeza

— 3.1416…el tiempo de regeneración de mana…objetos de doran…garen nunca necesitaba mana— esta y otras palabras decía la probé maga.

— ¿Zuru estas bien?— se acercó su amiga preocupada

— Bien, ¡Claro que estoy bien! Solo deja memorizarme la introducción que nos dio mi maestro hoy y eso gracias a que olvide mi tableta— dijo histeria, nerviosa y risueña la maga

— Venga vamos a tu cuarto creo que deberías descansar— Ciclan romo a Zuru y con una mano en su hombro la encamino a su habitación.

— ¿Qué le paso?— pregunto Kole sentándose en el sillón

— Su clase la imparte Lux— Dijo Detta concentrándose en su lectura.

— ¿Y a ti?, veo que estas muy estudioso—

— Me toca con la reina de Freiljord Este, la mujer tiene un carácter y pensé que sería una clase fácil, pero me equivoque y ahora sé que no debo subestimarla—Kole lo miro confundido — ¿Qué?

— A decir verdad pensé que sería el típico alumno que nunca presta atención en clase— respondió el rubio— "pero se nota que viene el orgullo de sus padres". —Pensó— oh y Orus ¿ya llego?

— No creo, Zuru y yo fuimos los primero en llegar—

Y como si Kole lo hubiera "invocado" Orus llego agitado y con la r4espiracion fuerte, cerró la puerta principal y se dejó caer en el suelo.

— Ahora ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?— pregunto Kole desde el sillón

— No creerás lo que tuve que pasar—

— Todos en tu clase y hasta tu profesor te interrogaron— dijo Detta aun en su tableta

— Am...Si — respondió sorprendido — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Bromeas verdad, todo el mundo habla de nosotros aunque claro nadie se atrevió acercarse a mí— dijo Detta dejando su tableta y uniéndose a la conversación

— Quizá sea porque eres muy intimidante— dijo Kole, Detta levanto la ceja y tomo su tableta nuevamente— oh vamos solo jugaba— dijo entre risas.

Orus se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer boca abajo

— Lo único bueno de este día es que ya terminó— dijo aliviado.

En eso la esfera de comunicación del centro de la mesa parpadeó con un pitido, Kole contesto y era un mensaje holográfico, comenzó a leerlo.

— Por el siguiente Holo-comunicado le pedimos al alumno Otario Randu Urupel Sanders que se presente en el despacho de la directora lo más rápido posible— Termino de leer.

—ahhhh, esto no podría ser peor— dijo frustrado—

— PD: — continuo Kole— por favor traiga la manta que su apóstol trajo el día de ayer— Kole se aguantó las ganas de reír con lo último.

Orus avergonzado y furioso al mismo tiempo, se levantó del sillón fue al cuarto, tomo la manta, la escondió entre sus ropas y salio del departamento a toda prisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno días tardes o noches, soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 7 de instituto de guerra, porque capítulo 7 pues ya borre el capítulo piloto con el cual presente mi idea de esta fanfic ya que hay algunas cosas que puse ahí que ya no tenían sentido canónico con la historia, aun así si desean leerlo pueden mandarme MP para que se los mande.**

 **Bueno después de esta explicación vienen la disculpas, de verdad lo siento sé que la semana pasada les prometí doble capitulo pero y que iba a subir el otro capítulo el sábado pero siéndoles sincero fue una tontería escribir dos capítulos para una semana ya que el capítulo que había escrito me había quedado espantoso, tan solo dense cuenta que tan corto fue el capítulo que si subí, me sobre esforcé y termine escribiendo algo mal hecho solo por cumplir, así que borre el capítulo y mejor deje descansar mi cabeza, también decidí que si quiero que esta historia quede bien y no cambie el sentimiento de escribir por querer a escribir por deber publicare los capítulos cada dos semanas, es decir que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré hasta el día 25 de septiembre, si la espera se les hace mucho y no desean continuar leyendo mi fic lo entiendo y puede hacerlo es su decisión pero lo que yo quiero evitar es escribir un capitulo sin que de verdad me guste lo que estoy escribiendo, para los que decidan aun seguir leyendo la historia les prometo que esta será la última vez que me retrase en escribir un capitulo y espero que me sigan apoyando.**

 **Y dejando la parte seria quiero comentarle a mi fan (si es que aún sigue leyendo el fic) que m está pidiendo que junte a Draven con Sona y Darius con Lux le quiero avisar que lo pensé bien y me gusto a donde llegaría mi historia si pusiera dichos shipping así que felicidades tus parejas si aparecerán en este fic (también agradécele a mi hermana que me convenció y aquella usuario de Tumblr que sube doodles de Sona y Draven).**

 **Después de este enorme preámbulo espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: League of legends no pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños (los cuales me dejaron en 99 puntos antes de promo)**

 **Capítulo 7: Segundo día y gimnasia**

El camino al edificio principal fue tranquilo, para su suerte todos estaban en sus respectivos departamentos o en alguna de las cafeterías del centro social. Llego a su destino, un invocador que estaba de guardia le preguntó que asunto tenia ahí, le respondió sobre el aviso de la directora, el guardia le abrió la enorme puerta de metal negra con cristales azules le indicó que para llegar al despacho de la directora debería tomar el ascensor al final del pasillo. Dicho elevador no era mecánico como el de la zona residencial, era un ascensor anti-gravedad, en el suelo estaba dibujado una runa de tamaño mediano. Orus sin preocupación alguna se paró sobre la runa, esta destello 3 veces para comenzarlo a levitar lentamente aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta llega al último piso donde se detuvo encima de una plataforma.

Camino unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse frente a una puerta más pequeña que la de entrada pero más imponente, era de madera café oscura, con marcas rojas simétricas en ambos lados y no poseía perillas en cambio tenía un escudo de un oso con ojos llameantes. El joven híbrido espero frente aquella puerta hasta que finalmente se abrió pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado, de la sala un grupo de jóvenes salieron serenamente; entre ellos: un ciborg con cuerpo de adolescente, una joven de aspecto tétrico, un joven de prominente musculatura y una chica con rasgos licántropos.

Los cuatro no le dirigieron la mirada en ningún momento y descendieron por el elevador. De la sala también salió el subdirector Ryze.

— Joven Otario puede pasar— dijo el mago arcano de forma recta y entro al despacho, Orus lo siguió.

El despacho o mejor dicho habitación de la directora estaba amueblado conforme a la edad de la directora, tenía una librería de dos pisos en el lado izquierdo de la habitación con dos pequeños sillones rojos, del otro lado había una sala con varios sillones una enorme televisión de pantalla plana, un equipo de música y una laptop en la mesa del centro, había una puerta a un lado de la sala la cual conducía a su habitación. En el centro de la habitación, frente a un ventanal que tenía la vista hacia toda la academia, se encontraba el escritorio de la directora, con una esfera de comunicación y varios pergaminos rúnicos (todas eran formatos de inscripción) y revisando dichos papeles estaba la directora Firebolt.

— Hola Orus, buenas tardes— dijo la directora volteándolo a ver.

— Buenas tardes directora ¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto curiosos ya que no sabía exactamente a que venía.

—Recuerdas de lo que hablamos sobre que tu origen podía quedarse en secreto— el asintió— pues aparentemente todo el instituto está enterado de tu caso y desean saber lo detalles, pero claro no quiero que expongas cosas innecesarias así que—chasqueo los dedos y desde unas llamas amarillas frente al escritorio apareció una silla, Annie cruzo sus manos y coloco su cabeza sobre ellas concediéndole toda su atención— cuéntamelo todo—

Orus suspiro y se dispuso a sentarse...

— Oh pero antes ¿trajiste la manta?— dijo Annie. Orus con algo de vergüenza la saco de su camisa— Entrégasela a Ryze él se hará cargo de ella, no creo que te moleste o sí.

— No — dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una leve punzada en el pecho entregando la "manta" a Ryze, el susodicho se retiró del despacho.

— Entonces continuemos— Orus se sentó en la silla y comenzó a relatarle su historia a la directora.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que Orus abandono el despacho, después de relatarle su historia la directora lo interrogó sobre varias cosas.

Ya se encontraba fuera del edificio principal con dirección a su residencia. Era de noche y no había alguna persona por los alrededores, el camino estaba siendo iluminado por esferas de luz que estaban separadas una de otras y levitaban a dos metros del suelo, las esferas eran de diferente color según la zona donde se encontraban, cerca del edificio principal eran blancas, en los salones azules y en la zona residencial verdes; Orus entro a su edificio, subió por el elevador y silenciosamente entro al apartamento.

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba despierto y las luces estaban apagadas.

— Mepo— susurro y su meep apareció delante de él, con ayuda de su luz pudo desplazarse por el apartamento hasta llegar a su habitación donde se desvistió, se puso una camiseta blanca y un short corto, se metió a la cama y trato de quedarse dormido.

— "Te preocupa algo"— Mepo había desaparecido pero hablaba con Orus telepáticamente.

— "no es nada que deba preocuparte"— le respondió el en su mente.

— "Acaso ¿es tu mantita?"— dijo Mepo con una risita.

—"C-claro que… bueno en parte"— se resignó no iba a discutir con el como era costumbre.

— "entonces ¿Qué más te preocupa?"— pregunto el ante el cambio de actitud de su amo.

— "La directora me dijo algo que no puedo creer"— Orus se calló por un momento y cuando Mepo iba a preguntarle que era, él ya estaba dormido.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Te gustaría tener otro recuerdo de tu madre?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un nuevo día empezó en la academia de guerra, todos los alumnos salían de sus departamentos acompañados de sus equipos en dirección a los salones, las clases comenzaron oficialmente.

En el salón de Detta la profesora Ashe estaba pasando lista, mientras lo invadía un pensamiento.

—… ¿debía haberlos despertado?—

.

.

— ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!— gritaban los 4 miembros restante del equipo segador mientras corrían por el campo hacia los salones, los cuatro se había quedado dormidos y su "fiel compañero" no tuvo la amabilidad de despertarlos.

— ¡Nos vemos luego!— dijo Kole al ser su edifico el primero.

— ¡Hasta luego chicos!— dijo Ciclan con una sonrisa nerviosa entrando a su edificio.

—Espero que la profesora no este dictando otra vez— se lamentó Zuru llegando a su edifico.

Orus entro al suyo, subió las escaleras y con respiración agitada entro a su salón.

— Lo… siento, m-me quede dormido— fue lo que dijo recuperando el aliento, Wukong se encontraba enfrente de todos impartiendo clase, no le dio importancia que su alumno llegara tarde así que le pido que fuera a su asiento.

El rey mono estaba dando un leve explicación de que lo que consistía ser un luchador, pero desde que llego Orus los alumnos lo rodearon y volvieron a interrogarlo, el joven trataba de hacerlos retroceder de la forma más amable posible y fue entonces que su maestro se colocó detrás del grupo.

— ¡Muy bien todos regresen sus asientos!— ordeno serio.

— Pero profesor, ¿no estaba usted igual de interesado sobre la historia de Orus?— pregunto uno de los alumnos confundido.

— Si lo sé pero a decir verdad, a causa de es recibí un regaño de la directora esta mañana— dijo rascándose la nuca— Me pidió que dejaran de molestarlo con eso y si de verdad querían saberlo fueran a preguntárselo directamente a ella—

— Este bien— los alumnos aceptaron sin rechistar la orden indirecta de la directora.

Orus suspiro aliviado— Gracias maestro— dijo agradecido.

— No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécele a la directora… y a mi esposa también— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Su esposa?— pregunto confundido

— Si, ella también nació por un método sobrenatural, así que lo siento debí ser considerado contigo— respondió para retirarse al frente del salón.

Con la clase continuando normalmente, Orus saco su tableta y continuaron con la clase.

Zuru por su parte volvió siguió con el "dictado a velocidad luz" de su profesora pero esta vez ya traía donde apuntarlo todo, así que simplemente resumió los dictados, a excepción de sus compañeros a quienes se les notaban preocupación en sus rostros.

La clase de Ciclan continuo como el día anterior, con anécdotas de Zac, y aunque Ciclan llegara tarde a su profesor no le importo mucho y le dejo entrar sin problemas.

Kole llego a su clase calmado, después de recibir precipitadamente las escaleras, la profesora Úrsula lo miro seria.

— Joven Invismal que horas son estas de llegar — le dijo de forma autoritaria.

— Lo siento maestra me quede dormido— respondió Kole con una risa nerviosa.

— Esa no es excusa, es tu responsabilidad llegar temprano, te quedaras al final de la clase como castigo — ordeno ella dejándolo pasar.

— ¡Pero maestra eso no es justo!— una de las alumnas, su sequito de amigas la iban apoyar.

— ¡silencio!, soy su maestra, yo decido como educar a los alumnos y punto— dijo seriamente.

Las alumnas iban a renegar pero Kole hizo un ademan para calmarles, ellas se calmaron en el acto.

— "que bien me quedare un poco ms de tiempo con él"— pensó la invocadora ocultando su entusiasmo.

 _Medio día…_

Era ya la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos se dirigieron al centro social.

 **Centro social:** Como parte del modelo de estudios del internado, el instituto cuenta con un lugar exclusivo para el ocio de los alumnos. Abierto desde el medio día entre semana, y todo el día los fines de semana; el centro social es un edificio con tres pisos, las paredes de cristal, los locales son atendidos por espectros holográficos creados por los invocadores y por supuesto varias mesas desplazadas por todo el lugar. Los servicios que ofrecen son: comida, boutiques, salas de juegos, una sala de cine, una librería y varias fuentes de sodas; los establecimientos de cocina están inspiradas en el estilo culinario de cada ciudad-estado.

— ¿Qué, porque me miran así?— decía Detta caminado junto a ellos, los cuatro no le despegaban la mirada.

— No nos vegas con eso, ¿Por qué no nos despertaste?— le recrimino Zuru

— Yo no puedo entrar a sus habitaciones, así que fue su problema no despertarse— dijo Detta sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Y de nosotros?— esta vez le recrimino Kole.

— Oh…si, se me olvido — dijo de igual manera.

Ambos seguían recriminándola sin obtener una pizca de arrepentimiento de su parte mientras entraban al centro social.

El equipo se sentó en una de las mesas del segundo piso pegada al barandal, Ciclan y Zuru estaban en la mesa mientras Detta leía un libro, Kole y Orus fueron a comprar algo de comer.

— ¿Y cómo vas en tus clases, no te veo tan mal como ayer?— Pregunto Ciclan a su amiga.

— Ya estoy acostumbrada al ritmo de la maestra, además ya traje mi tableta así que o creo que me vuelva a pasar lo de ayer— respondió recordando como llego de atormentaba el día anterior. — ¿y tú Detta, que tal las clase?—

El ludido no despego su atención del libro, Zuru solo frunció el ceño.

— Vamos Detta no seas así somos tus compañeras no— respondió Ciclan recorriéndose hasta llegar a su lado.

El espectro suspiro— No hay mucho que decir, la profesora es muy estricta con que aprendamos lo básico, algunos de mis compañeros se están llevando las cosas relajadas y ya acumule 10ptos de tirador para el equipo en una prueba que nos hizo hoy—

— ¡De verdad!, serias el primero en obtener puntos— dijo Ciclan sorprendía— mi profesor nos pondrá una prueba la semana que viene así que espero juntar los míos también— dijo entusiasmada.

— Yo creo que lograras— dijo Zuru apoyándola.

— No será difícil para ti— respondió Detta regresando a su libro.

Kole y Orus llegaron con dos bandejas llenas de comida las cuales dejaron en medio de la mesa.

— Bien pedimos de varios puestos así que tomen lo que deseen— dijo Kole.

— Están seguros, yo iba a ir en un rato por algo ya que la academia nos da un crédito para comprar gratis pero esto es demasiado— Dijo Ciclan tomando un plato y sirviéndose carne y verduras.

— Tranquila, Orus y yo lo pagamos así que no se preocupen y disfruten—

El equipo se dispuso a comer la mayoría de las verduras y frutas fueron tomadas por Orus y Zuru, la carne fue atiborrada por Ciclan y también una frituras, Kole se sirvió un poco de todo y Detta solo tomaba unas cuantas frituras de Ciclan.

Ya después de comer el equipo se sentía satisfecho, bueno solo los que no era mitad espectro.

— Que delicioso, ¿Cuánto le debemos chicos?— pregunto amablemente Zuru.

— O no es nada así está bien— respondió Orus.

— Pero esto es demasiado, no vamos a dejar que lo paguen ustedes— replico Ciclan.

— Claro que sí, sabes que el dinero no me falta— respondió Kole.

— Para ti pero Orus, el viene de una aldea de adoradores no creo que ellos tengan mucho que ofrecerle— dijo Zuru.

— Tranquila mi pueblo es muy listo a la hora de comerciar, adoraran a mi padre pero eso no les impide ahorrar una fortuna, claro que la ocupan para el bien común— dijo tranquilamente Orus.

— Deberían caminar para que haga digestión su comida— sugirió Detta, quien había terminado de leer.

— ¿y eso porque?— pregunto Kole.

— Veo que no han visto el horario— dijo levantándose de la mesa— Hoy después del almuerzo nos toca Gimnasia— dijo yéndose del lugar.

— Que tan malo puede ser una clase de gimnasia— dijo Ciclan.

Ya pasada una hora después del almuerzo, una parte de los alumnos se presentó en el campo de pruebas, los alumnos fueron traídos por equipos siendo un total de 7 equipos los que tomaría la clase de gimnasia el día de hoy, frente a ellos se presentó un hombre fornido con tatuajes azules en sus brazos y un bigotazo, aunque el hombre parecía intimidante el pequeño poro en su hombre se lo quitaba.

— Muy bien jóvenes yo pondré aprueba un resistencia física así que— le dio la señal a unos invocadores a los lados del campo de pruebas, lo invocadores hicieron aparecer un nuevo campo de pruebas con paredes de escala, tubos de equilibrios, puentes de soga, un campo de obstáculos y una piscina simulando las mareas del mar del conquistador. — Bien quien es primero—

Todos los alumnos se quedaron sin haba al ver el reto que les esperaba.

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre espero verlos en la próxima actualización con las nuevas fechas de publicación.**

 **Que tengan un gran día, que pasen una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y después de un retraso de una semana les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Instituto de guerra. Sé que les prometí que la semana pasada tendrían el capítulo pero tuve exámenes y pensé que serían fácil pero reprobé una materia así que estuve demasiado estresado para escribir, pero ahora si seguiré como lo había prometido así que se suponía que esta semana seria libre y la siguiente capítulo, pero me tomare un descanso hasta dentro de una semana.**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones: a mí fan que me dijo que agregara el DravenxSona solo debo decirle que…soy hombre no mujer._.**

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecer a mis compañeros del Foro "el vacío" por ayudarme con los nombres de esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes principales del universo de League of Legends son propiedades de Riot Games, yo solo soy dueño de mis Oc`s.**

 **Cap. 8 - Quemados.**

La cara de los alumnos era tan graciosa que el pequeño poro en el hombre del entrenador Braum activo una cámara para plasmar el momento.

— Jajaja— la risa gustosa de Braum saco a los alumnos del shock y se centraron en el— creyeron que los haríamos pasara por este campo de entrenamiento— la risa volvió aparecer haciendo que cierto espectro comenzara a fruncir el ceño— No se preocupen este campo de pruebas será para cuando avancen de nivel, ¡Gracias Terrsin!— Braum le levanto el pulgar al invocador que le había ayudado con la broma, este asintió y desaprecio el campo de pruebas para luego retirarse.

— ¿Entonces cuál será la prueba?— pregunto molesto Detta.

— Es su primera clase así que solo les hare unas pequeñas pruebas de resistencia, elasticidad y por ultimo un juego deportivo— dijo Braum regresando una porte carismática de profesor.

— ¿Qué clase de deporte?— pregunto alguien de los otros equipos

— Eso ya lo decidiré al final, ahora no harán mi clase con esas ropas— todos se voltearon a ver confusos por qué estaban mal— por allá están los vestidores, separados por sexos— dijo señalando un pequeño edificio a un costado del campo de entrenamiento— dentro encontraran varios casilleros con sus nombres tomen el uniforme dentro del casillero cámbiense y vuelvan aquí, el ultimo equipo en llegar correrán 2 vueltas extra a al campo— el poro de su pelaje saco un pequeño y lo hizo sonar— Vamos ahora— ordeno el profesor bigotón.

Los equipos salieron rápidamente en dirección al edificio, entraron y buscaron rápidamente su casillero, cuando lo abrieron encontraron una vestimenta tipo pants, con una camisa color blanca, el pantalón era holgado pero al ponérselo se sentía fresco por dentro al igual que la camisa, la cual aunque era delgada guardaba bien el calor corporal sin aumentarlo o disminuirlos.

Todos regresaron al mismo tiempo, para evitar ser los ultimo.

— Joven Kole ¿qué significa eso?— preguntó enojado el instructor, Kole no traía puesta la camisa.

— Vamos maestro no me hará ponerme la camisa ¿o sí?—

Luego de unos minutos Kole regreso con la camisa pues a regañadientes.

— Bien después de este pequeño imprevisto comenzaremos con las pruebas, los evaluare por equipo pero esto no serán puntos de maestría si no para asegurarme que debo entrenarlos correctamente— explico.

— Pero no sería mucho trabajo para usted, entrenar a 7 equipos de forma diferente—

Braum sonrió— para nada es un gran reto para mí, no por nada le pedí en persona a la directora que me diera este puesto, como sea dejemos las presentaciones y comencemos—

EL profesor empezó con las pruebas básica, numero de lagartijas, sentadillas y abdominales que podría hacer cada alumno en 30 segundo.

Resultados

Detta: 15,25, 10

Ciclan: 20,35, 16

Kole: 25, 18,20

Orus: 18, 20, 15

Zuru: 5, 15, 3

— "Equipo segador, posee 4 con actitudes físicas y la maga solo necesita desarrollar más resistencia"— anoto Braum en una libreta.

La siguiente prueba es una carrera por el campo, los equipos se colocaron en la pista de inicio, cada uno salía con la seña del silbato y el entrenador Braum tomaba los tiempos de todos.

Resultados del equipo segador:

Detta: 100m/18s.

Ciclan: 100m/15s

Kole: 100m/20s.

Orus: 100m/22s.

Zuru: 100m/30s.

Braum miro los resultados y solo suspiro ante la ausencia de fuerza en la maga, aun así la siguiente prueba era perfecta para los magos, ejercicio de mediación.

— si, en eso si seré buena— dijo Zuru esperanzada.

— Quizás en lo único— dijo Detta con voz baja.

— ¡Oye!—

— Bien todos por favor cada equipo forme un circulo y pónganse en una posición cómoda meditaremos durante un rato— ordeno el entrenador.

— Señor Braum, no quiero sonar grosera pero como podrá evaluar un ejercicio de meditación— Pregunto Ciclan— usted no es un mago.

Braum volvió a reír— hace mucho no entendía cosas de esa materia jovencita pero a veces la guerra— levanto su palma y de su mano se creó una figura de hielo de un poro— te enseña nuevos trucos— todos se sorprendieron ante el talento del entrenador, algunos de ellos lo conocían como el hombre que protegía a los heridos en aquella batalla pero nunca pensaron que había aprendido magia.

Todos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron o bueno trataron simplemente de calmarse, Detta no conseguía apaciguar su mente, Kole mas que no saber meditar e desconcentraba por las miradas "discretas "de alguna de sus fans en los otros equipos, Ciclan se quedó dormida, Orus parecía costarle trabajo concentrarse y Zuru era la más tranquila de los 5 puesto que se encontraba en un estado totalmente calmado.

"Como era de esperarse la maga sabe canalizar sus energía perfectamente, solo tengo que ejercitar un poco su cuerpo" anoto en su libreta así como notas para los demás equipos, después de 30 minutos los despertó.

— Muy bien comencemos con el deporte, esta ocasión jugaremos algo simple— el pequeño Poro quien se había separado de Braum se acercó empujando con su cabeza una pelota, Braum la tomo— alguien conoce los quemados.

Se organizaron ene l centro de la pista de carreras, como eran un número de equipos impar, uno de los equipos descansaba entre partidos, se colocaron los seis en el centro 2 equipos en una cancha marcada mágicamente de forma paralela y el tercer campo a su lado de forma vertical.

— Veamos cómo nos va por primera vez como equipo— dijo entusiasmada Ciclan llegando a su campo.

Frente a ellos aparecieron un grupo de jóvenes que el equipo segador no conocía con excepción de Orus quien los había visto en su visita al despachó de Annie.

 _Equipo R-evolve:_

 _+Klein (un joven mitad Ciborg, con una carcasa metálica en todo su pecho con excepción de la cara donde solo poseía un mascara que tapaba su boca, una de sus piernas también parecía mecánica al igual que su manos pero no sus brazos completos)_

 _\+ Marcus (el joven de prominente musculatura, aun con dicha apariencia el color de su piel era morena, tenía el cabello negro y media aproximadamente 2 metros)_

 _+Gwen: (una chica con rejas de perro rojas, sus ojos eran pardos, tenía una cola roja crispada y enseñaba uno de sus colmillos instintivamente)_

 _+Denisse: (una joven de aspecto espeluznante, su cabello le tapaba la mitad de sus rostro le llegaba hasta la cintura, aun así vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa color pistache)_

 _+Abraham: (Jove de ojos negros, traía dos cinturones en forma de cruz amarrados en su pecho, no llevaba puesta una camisa con una calavera llameante, además de un pantalón corto azul, tenía su cabellos pintado de color rosa)._

— Bien quiero un juego limpio entendido, sin magia solo sus reflejos y habilidades físicas, entendido— ambos equipos, R-volve de mala gana, asintieron, Braum hizo sonar su silbato—

En ese momento 5 pelotas parecieron en medio del campo de juegos, tan pronto lo hicieron, Marcus, Gwen, Kole y Ciclan se lanzaron a por ellas, el profesor se dirigió a dar indicaciones a los otros grupos. Ciclan consiguió dos balones pero a Kole Gwen y Marcus le quitaron tres pelotas, el musculoso trato de acertar contra Kole pero él lo evito agachándose, Gwen aprovecho para lanzar la pelota a lo bajo pero Orus intervino tomando la pelota con la pelota descalificando a Gwen. Ciclan lanzo la pelota a los contrincantes al final del campo dándole en el cuerpo a Denisse quien salió cabizbaja del campo Abraham tomo la pelota y con una buena puntería trato de darle a Detta pero el espectro reacciono, se hizo un lado antes de que la pelota le diera la cual choco con la barrera creada por las delimitaciones del campo, tomo la pelota y la alno contra el musculoso quien no pudo esquivarla. Solo quedaba el pelirrosa y el Ciborg contra todo el equipo segador, Orus lanzó dos pelotas contra Klein pero el Ciborg esquivo una y bloque la otra con su pelota, el lanzo la suya en dirección hacia Zuru quien no tenía intenciones de ayudar, pero Ciclan se interpuso pero la pelota le dio en el rostro y no la pudo atrapar con la manos.

— Ciclan tú...— trato de preocuparse pero su amiga la volteo a ver con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, salio del campo sobándose la nariz no había salido tan lastimanda. Zuru tomo aquella pelota y se acercó al límite del campo. — Orus

EL hibrido asintió y lanzo su pelota hacia el cielo, Abraham trato de alcanzarla cuando cayera pero Zuru lo descalifico lanzando la pelota a su cuerpo. Klein tomo la pelota y vio como los cuatro estaban listos para "acribillarlo"

— Me rindo— dijo soltando la pelota y saliendo lentamente del campo hasta que recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza.

— Bien ahora si ganamos legalmente, yo nunca aceptaría una rendición—

Klein lo miro seriamente. Antes de retirase del campo.

Los encuentros prosiguieron, el equipo segador consiguió ganarle a otros dos equipo más hasta que llego el partido final.

— Muy bien comencemos con el encuentro final entre el equipo segador y…—

 _Equipo SPYAIR_

 _+Drake: Joven ninja que con una máscara blanca, posee uno ojos verdes y cabello castaño, no suele hablar mucho ya que dentro de poco se le relevara como el nuevo ojo del crepúsculo._

 _+Asura: Joven pellirrojo, mudo y monje, a pesar de tener un buen cuerpo su rol principal es el de soporte gracias a su maestría en el taichí._

 _+Mazdack: joven ninja de la orden Kinkou, su entusiasmo solo es igualado por la energía de su compañero de grupo Tako, él es peliblanco y posee una agilidad sobresaliente, conoce a Drake desde que eran niños y lo trata como su superior aun cuando tienen la misma edad._

 _+Tako: Joven humano/simio es el más pequeños de los Spyair, sus ojos son verdes como los de su padre, es demasiado sobreprotector a su hermana aun cuando es dos años menor._

 _+Isabel: La única mujer de los Spyair, y la segunda distracción del mismo tipo que Kole, su belleza fue heredada de su madre aunque su gusto por jugar con las emociones humanas cambio a la de invocaciones espirituales, sus ojos son color pardo y tiene un largo cabello azabache._

— Listos equipo Segador— ellos asintieron— Listos SPYAIR— ellos también-— ¡Comiencen!-.

Tan pronto dio la orden ambos equipos se organizaron rápidamente. Zuru y Detta se colocaron en la posición trasera, Ciclan en la parte central, Orus y Kole eran la delantera.

De los Spyair Tako era el único que iba al frente, Isabel, Asura y Drake en la parte central y por ultimo Mazdack en la parte trasera.

Tako tomo dos pelotas sin necesidad de pelear por las otras tres que tomaron Kole y Orus, el rubio lanzo su balón contra Tako, el semi mono dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándola, Kole le paso su pelota a Ciclan, ella lanzo la pelota con más fuerza contra Tako, pero Asura la tomo sin dificultad descalificándola, Tako corrió hasta llegar con Mazdack a quien se las le entrego pero cuando regresaba a su posición, Asura había lanzado su pelota contra el equipo contrario pero no consiguió impactar en alguien, en cambio Detta tomo aquella pelota y la lanzo dándole directo al mono en el cuerpo. Pero la estrategia de Spyair fue mejor, cuando Orus trato de eliminar a Mazdack, esta vez Isabel tomo la pelota con unos reflejos que igualaban a los de su madre, descalificándolo, al mismo tiempo Kole trato de hacer lo mismo pero fue descalificado por Asura al interceptar sus esfera. Solo quedaban Detta y Zuru pero se habían quedado sin pelotas, Mazdack lanzo un pelota hacia Zuru, la maga se hizo a un lado pero otra pelota la golpeo al otro lado para su sorpresa.

Detta quedo solo, con una pelota contra 3, ellos lanzaron sus pelotas al mismo tiempo, Detta se concentró, lanzo su pelota bloqueando la más baja de ellos corrió y se deslizo para evitar las otras dos, tomo las primeras dos pelotas y precisión quemo a Isabel y Asura en los pies evitando que las pudieran tomas, tomo la última pelota y cuando la levanto Mazdack también tenía su mano levantada para lanzarla contra él.

— No creo que te gusten los empates— dijo Detta.

— La derrota no es opción para un ninja— le respondió con una sonrisa decidida.

Y ambos lanzaron sus pelotas.

— Muy bien nunca espere que estos partidos fueran tan emocionantes— dijo Braum complacido— Bien eso es todo por ahora, prepárense la próxima semana ya que tendremos un torneo de lucha, claro que aquellos que no quieran luchar no se verán obligados— un suspiro aliviado por parte de Kole y Zuru se escuchó a lo bajo— Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana— el profesor se retiró con su Poro en hombro.

Todos se dirigieron a los vestidores, la mayoría se cambió rápidamente y se fue del lugar, los últimos en irse fueron el equipo Spyair y lo segadores.

Orus se encontraba fuera de los vestidores esperando a sus compañeros, Zuru y Ciclan querían tomarse una ducha rápida en la regaderas ya que se sentían demasiado sudorosas, Detta y Kole se adelantaron al departamento así que él se quedó esperándolas.

— Lo siento señor perdí el encuentro— dijo apenado Mazdack mientras salía de los vestidores seguido por Drake y Asura.

— Maz no te preocupes, el empate no es perdida ni premio pero aun así debes aprender de esta ocasión— respondió el joven que para tener su edad parecía más sabio— y por favor deja de llamarme señor—

— Lo siento se…digo Drake— los tres siguieron su camino.

Orus solo los vio a lo lejos, riendo por la escena, se quitó de la pared donde estaba recargado y cuando trato de caminar la puerta de los vestidores, que eran de dobles, lo goleo sin aviso mientras un semi-mono salía corriendo.

— ¡Oigan a donde van faltan mi hermana!— dijo el joven corriendo para alcanzarlos.

— ¡Auch!— fue lo único que pudo decir Orus.

— Este bien— dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

— A si Zuru es solo un…golpe— pero cuando volteo no encontró a su compañera si no a Isabel.

— Déjame ver si— se acercó a él y quito sus manos, la nariz de Orus estaba roja por el golpe— por suerte no te la rompió, mi hermano es algo descuidado a veces discúlpalo— coloco su mano sobre la nariz de Orus y un luz azul lo curo, Orus no pudo articular ninguna palabra, ella le sonrió se despidió y alcanzo a su equipo.

Orus poso su palma en su nariz mientras Isabel se iba, en ese momento Zuru y Ciclan salieron de los vestidores.

— Orus, ¿Qué pasa?— dijo Ciclan.

— Nada— dijo él y comenzó a caminar.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda (que pueda responderle) o algo que agregar no duden en escribir un review.**

 **Espero verlos la próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan un gran día, una mejor tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno días, tardes y noches soy Royka y les traigo el capítulo 9 de Instituto de Guerra.**

 **Quiero agradecerles sus reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo. También algunos no se habrán dado cuenta pero quiero disculparme porque no revise correctamente los errores ortográficos del capítulo anterior.**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends les pertenece al $%#= de Riot Games (perdón pero yo quería que sacaran este parche a Kindred)**

Cap.9 Fin de la primera semana.

Luego de que su primer día de gimnasia hubiera terminado nuestros héroes se encontraba dentro de su departamento, mas adoloridos que de costumbre.

— ¡ahh, me duele el cuerpo!— se quejó Zuru boca abajo en el sofá.

— A ti te duele el cuerpo y yo me siento más cansada de lo normal— Ciclan estaba sentada en el suelo recargada a la base del sillón, bostezo— ese entrenamiento de mana me dejo exhausta, espero no volver hacerlo.

— Yo solo me siento cansado— Kole estaba frente a ellas sentado poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa de centro— no había entrenado así desde hace mucho.

— Se quejan demasiado— les respondió Detta llegando de la cocina comiendo una barra de granola.

— Tiene razón, este entrenamiento no fue para tanto— bromeo Orus quien había ido por un vaso de agua.

— Te creo por Detta por ser un mitad espectro pero ¿de verdad no te sientes cansado Orus?— pregunto Kole volteándolos a ver.

— Que va— se sentó junto a él y Detta en el espacio libre donde estaba Zuru— en el pueblo siempre entreno todas las mañanas—

— Pero nunca te hemos visto entrenar aquí— esta vez inquirió Zuru sin levantarse.

— Eso es porque necesito saber que ritmo llevare en la escuela, la próxima semana saldré más temprano hacer ejercicio, ¿Me pregunto si alguien mas llevara un plan de ejercicios como el mío?— dijo viendo al techo mientras tomaba agua.

— Tal vez te encuentres a Tamira por las mañanas— dijo Ciclan— siendo aprendiz del Wuju ella debe entrenar a diario—

— ¿Qué me dices de tu amiga Asuko?— pregunto Kole.

— No sé mucho de ella así que no se— respondió ella sin muchas ganas

— Pues aquí dice que su madre la ha entrenado desde muy pequeña— aquella respuesta confundió a todos, volteando a ver a Kole quien tenía su vista en su tableta.

— ¿Y cómo sabe eso?— pregunto Detta.

— Oh— volteo la tableta y les mostro una foto de Asuko junto con información de ella. — Estaba revisando los registros.

— ¿Registros?, ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?— Pregunto Orus sorprendido.

— Todos los alumnos tenemos acceso al registro de nuestros compañeros. — respondió el.

— Eso no es invasión a la privacidad— inquirió Zuru.

— Claro que no, viene con información poco personal, aprobada por el subdirector y alguna de ella fueron provistas por nuestros padres…— al decir lo último todos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que salieron corriendo por sus tabletas.

.

.

— Vaya ya me había asustado, solo viene mi nombre completo y el nombre de mi madre pensé que habría cosas más…personales— respondió Orus aliviado.

— Mi color favorito, mi comida favorita, ¡mi cita perfecta!, porque parece que mi madre quiere conseguirme un novio y pronto— respondió resignada Zuru al ver la información sobre ella, exceptuando cosas obvias.

— La mía solo tiene una la foto y el nombre de mi padres, que consideración de ellos— dijo sarcásticamente Ciclan.

Detta estaba callado viendo su tableta hasta que Kole lo noto, se dirigió a su registro y encontró una nota un tanto particular.

— Entonces… alguien sabe prepara galletas— bromeo en voz alta provocando un respingo de sorpresa y después enojo en el rostro del espectro.

— Veamos— Ciclan buscaba el nombre de un equipo entero en el registro.

— ¿A quién buscas?— pregunto su amiga sentada aun lado.

— Quiero buscar al equipo con quienes nos enfrentamos en el juego, me parecieron interesantes, oh aquí esta— Ciclan y Zuru revisaron los perfiles del equipo R-evolve, al igual que Detta, Kole y Orus, ellos en su respectivos aparatos.

— Vaya al parecer todos con excepción de Denisse son hijos adoptivos— respondió Orus.

— Era de esperarse, en Zaun hay mucho niño huérfano y con lo de la guerra dudo que no aumentara el número, aunque me preocupa que intenciones tengas sus "padres" con ellos— respondió Kole.

— Aquí dice que todos fueron revisados y ninguno presenta maltrato físico, es mas ellos aceptaron someterse algunas pruebas— respondió Zuru.

— Entonces el tal Marcos debió probar una nueva solución del Dr. mundo que lo dejo así— dijo Ciclan recordando al joven alto y musculoso.— Pero esa tal Denisse, el alquimista al fin habrá sentado cabeza— dijo con algo de preocupación, su madre le había contado sobre él.

— Pues esperemos que no lo haga con malas intenciones, ¿Qué extraño?— Kole estaba revisando el perfil de Abraham.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Orus se acercó para ver.

— Según esto Abraham tiene padre y madre adoptivos pero su padre es Ekko— Dijo esto con algo de escalofrió al pensar que la peli azul podría ser una buena madre.

— ¿Eso que tiene de raro?—

— Pues nadie ha sabido de Ekko desde que desapareció hace 15 años en una crono ruptura y si esto esta correcto parece que tanto el como Jinx iban a formar una familia después de la guerra, pobre chico sin padre y siendo criado por una lunática— Kole dijo lo último con algo de pena.

— Ugh, ser hijo de Jinx, ya me imagino como debe estar igual de desquiciado el hijo— Respondió Ciclan.

— No sería sorpresa si dentro de poco ocurre algún accidente por su culpa— Respondió Zuru.

— Hasta yo se que algo malo trae asociarse con ella— Dijo Detta

— No están juzgándolo demasiado rápido— dijo Orus al revisar su perfil.

— ¿Que acaso no conoces a su madre Orus?— pregunto sorprendido Kole.

— No tengo el placer si se podría decir, pero él no me pareció un mal chico, actuaba demasiado tranquilo aun con aquella vestimenta— recordó el vestuario del peli azul y utilizando aquellos cinturones que no sabía para que los usara.

— Pero aun así, quizá está escondiendo su verdadera personalidad— le dijo Zuru.

Continuo Ciclan — Algo así como los demás de su equipo, deberíamos decirle a la directora que si los tiene vigilados para...—

— ¡Basta!— la voz de Orus los sorprendió a los cuatro— no tenemos razones ni evidencia para dudar de ellos— Kole iba a decir algo pero Orus no lo dejo— y tampoco es razón valida que sus padres hayan sido gente despreciable anteriormente, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y la crianza de estos jóvenes pueda ser aquella oportunidad— terminó de hablar viendo a cada uno con una mirada seria.

— Bien— respondió Detta.

— Lo sentimos— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

— A vamos no fue para tanto— dijo Orus.

— Pero, ¿me siento rara que tú nos regañaras?— respondió Zuru.

— ¿Cómo porque?—

— Pues se siente como, si fueras un adulto responsable—

Todos se quedaron callado…hasta que la risa se hizo presente.

— JAJA, si claro yo responsable, aún tengo 15 años— dijo riendo Orus.

— SI lo sé, creo que Zuru exagero— le siguió Ciclan.

— Por favor como alguien que aún tiene una manta puede ser maduro— respondió Kole, Orus solo comenzó avergonzarse mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él.

Y así prosiguieron las risas y bromas, claro solo entre tres personas, hasta que llego la noche.

— Bien creo que voy a ir a dormir, mañana será otro día— Dijo Ciclan estirándose mientras se levantaba— hasta mañana— Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Espera también me voy!, hasta mañana chicos— se despidió Zuru rápidamente alcanzando a Ciclan.

— Bien entonces yo también me voy, nos vemos— se despidió Detta.

— ¡Si se nos hace tarde despiértanos!— le grito Kole al aludido simplemente le hizo un ademan de quizá haber entendido— ¿y usted "señor", ya te vas a dormir?—

— A decir verdad quiero preguntante algo— Dijo Orus un nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

— Pues veras, no sé qué paso pero cuando vi aquella chica, am Isabel, pues me sentí—

— Sin habla, aturdido y quizá "embelesado" con solo verla— le agrego a su respuesta sabiendo de que hablaba.

— Am…si— respondió el.

— Tranquilo eso es normal en un adolescente, ¿creo que no conocías el sentimiento verdad?— Orus negó con la cabeza— ¿ni tu padre te conto sobre eso?— negó nuevamente— ¿y tu pueblo?—

— mmm, cada vez que les preguntaba sobre algo parecido pues… cambiaban de tema rotundamente— respondió recordando como los ancianos del pueblo siempre se hacían los locos cuando se trataba de temas íntimos.

— Entonces no sabes nada sobre ti, ya sabes ¿mental y físicamente?— pregunto pensando que Orus era demasiado inocente.

— Oh no, si se ese tipo de cosas me puse a investigar por mí mismo— se estremeció al recordar las primeras cosas que investigo.

— ¿entonces porque quieres mi ayuda?—

— Bueno pues, como hablaste tan normal con la historia de tus padres, creí que tu sabrías más del tema—

— No es la primera vez que me lo dicen pero para serte sincero Orus no tengo mucha experiencia con cosas del amor— respondió el rubio frotándose la nariz.

— Entonces ¿nunca has salido con una mujer?— pregunto sorprendido peli pardo.

— Claro que no, si tuve varias citas y "novias" si se podría decir así, pero como era obvio que a la mayoría solo les atraía mi físico— dijo burlándose de su envidiable cuerpo— pero nunca sentí lo que mis padre me habían contado.

— ¿Entonces no puedes aconsejarme?—

— Puedo enseñarte a ligar a una mujer solo por su cuerpo si eso quieres— Orus negó rotundamente— Entonces no te puedo ayudar más que diciéndote: "La persona que quieras de verdad estará más presente en tu corazón que en tu cabeza"— después se retiró dejando a al joven meditando aquella frase.

.

.

.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron rápidamente, cuando fue el final del día viernes todos regresaron a sus departamentos y algunos se alistaron para regresar este fin de semana a casa.

— ¿Estás seguro que no vienes?— pregunto Ciclan a su amigo sin camisa.

— Seguro, mis padres no estarán en casa además tengo algo que hacer en el instituto— dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

— Por favor si vas a traer a alguien a la casa no ensucies demasiado— recalco Ciclan— nos vemos el lunes— dijo despidiéndose pues era la última en irse.

— Hasta luego— se despidió y vio a su amiga retirarse, luego espero hasta asegurarse que no regresara, tomo la esfera de comunicación— Entonces ¿acepta o no?— pregunto mientras del otro lado una voz femenina le contestaba.

— S-si—

.

En el teleporter…

Orus, Detta, Ciclan y Zuru traían una de las maletas que les trajeron y se dirigían a sus respectivos tele portadores.

Detta suspiro— Bien nos veremos el lunes— dijo de mala gana caminando a su teleporter.

— Hasta el lunes— se despidió Ciclan, el solo le regreso el saludo asintiendo antes de desaparecer en un haz de energía— bien entonces yo también voy saliendo quiero llegar temprano a casa, hasta el lunes chicos— se despidió sonrientemente corriendo a un teleporter libre y desvaneciéndose.

— Bien entonces, nos vemos el lunes Orus— dijo Zuru

— Nos vemos el lunes, no vayas a quedarte dormida y llegues tarde en la mañana— dijo bromeando el joven.

— Eso también aplicaría contigo— dijo ella devolviéndole la broma.

Orus la acompaño a su teleporter y cuando Zuru se despidió no pudo evitar sorprenderse de quien se acercaba justo cuando se desvanecía.

— Hola joven Bardo— una voz femenina hizo sorprender a Orus a sus espaldas— vas a regresar con tu padre este fin— Isabel había llegado junto a su hermano, ambos cargaban maletas iguales.

— H-hola Isabel— dijo tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

— ¡Hey como sabes su nombre, acaso tú también andas acosándola!— inquirió enojado su hermano Tako poniéndose frente a Orus.

— ¿¡Que!? No es solo que…. — Orus se quedó sin palabras ante tal acusación hasta que la chica pudo salvarlo.

— Tranquilo hermanito— Isabel se acercó a Tako y puso su mano en su cabeza— quizás solo reviso el registro es todo— volteo a ver a Orus— ¿no es así?—

El castaño se distrajo por un segundo pero volvió en si para responder— Si, solo vi el registro—

Isabel le sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano— ves no levantes falsos a la gente de acuerdo—

— De acuerdo— respondió el resignado.

— Bien ahora ve con los demás que te están esperando, este fin no te salvas del entrenamiento jovencito— Isabel comenzó actuar de forma madura hacia su hermano

— ¡¿Que?!, no por favor todos los fines de semana es igual, además esta vez no entrenare con papa— dijo triste el pequeño mono.

— Lo siento, ordenes de mama así que no reniegues y ve con ellos— dijo señalando un teleporter al fondo donde los otros miembros de su equipo lo estaban esperando.

— De acuerdo— resignado comenzó a caminar no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada furtiva a Orus.

— Tu hermano te quiere mucho no es así— Orus cambio de tema.

— Si, demasiado pero que se le puede hacer soy su única hermana mayor y tú que me dices, ¿Bardo tiene más hijos escondidos por ahí?—

— ¿Qué no?, soy su único hijo— respondió sorprendido

— O vaya, bueno espero que volvamos hablar otro día Orus— se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla— hasta luego— se dirigió hacia otro teleporter para desaparecer sin que la vista de Orus se apartara de ella.

Orus regreso en sí y camino a su teleporter, espero a que la energía lo rodease y en un parpadeo se hallaba en una terminal más pequeña de tele portación, a lo lejos se podía observa su villa.

Orus camino por un rato y cuando al fin diviso la entrada del pueblo se sintió feliz de regresar a casa luego de esta "singular semana".

 **Bien hasta aquí la lectura, espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier sugerencia o error del fic háganmelo saber por los reviews.**

 **Espero Verlos la próxima semana.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, pasen una mejor tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como están soy Royka y hoy tempano (a casi media noche de este viernes) les traigo el nuevo capítulo de instituto de guerra. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy y espero verlos en dos semanas.**

 **Guest: Abraham aparecerá después y pues ya sé cómo actuara así que espero no defraudarte cuando lo relate.**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfrute el fic.**

 **Disclaimer: League of legends no me pertenece si no a sus dueños de Riot Games.**

Cap. 10. Primer fin de semana.

— Joven Orus ¿cómo esta, acaba de regresar de la escuela?— uno de los adultos del pueblo se encontraba regresando de labrar la tierra cuando noto al hijo de su dios en la entrada del pueblo.

— Hola Carlos, estoy bien gracias y si acabo de regresar vine a descansar en casa este fin— respondió con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro, bueno regresare al trabajo hasta luego— se despidió y siguió su camino.

Conforme caminaba la gente del pueblo lo saludaban felices de tenerlo de regreso y regresaban a sus labores, eso era algo que le gustaba a Orus de su gente, lo amaban como el hijo de su dios pero no lo sofocaban constantemente además que eso no los cegaba de seguir con sus labores.

Orus siguió por la calle principal hasta llegar al final y centro de esta donde se encontraba su hogar, una mansión de tamaño regular con ventanales en la parte delantera, la mansión estaba hecha de la misma madera que el resto del pueblo y el mismo Orus, como parte de su entrenamiento, la construyo solo, bueno también con algo de ayuda del pueblo.

— Joven Orus buen día— El anciano líder se encontraba frente a la enorme puerta y le hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando lo vio llegar.

— Hola señor Yail— respondió el regresándole el saludo de igual forma— Alguna novedad en el pueblo—

— Ninguna joven, nuestros campos están siendo cosechados y las caravanas mercantiles regresan hasta mañana— respondió el.

— Que bueno— hizo una pausa y prosiguió —... ¿y mi padre?—

— El templo no ha recibido visitas del desde su partida, posiblemente el faro de su templo se encienda en cualquier momento—

— Bien entonces iré allá tan solo dejo mis cosas— Orus subió las escaleras y se dispuso a entrar cuando el anciano detuvo su entrada

— No se preocupe joven Orus llamare a uno de los habitantes para que disponga de sus pertenencias— el anciano estaba a punto de mandar una señal telequinética cuando esta vez fue detenido por Orus.

— Anciano Yail se lo he dicho miles de veces, les agradezco todo su cuidado cuando era un niño pero ya no es necesario puedo valerme por mi mismo— dijo esto y no espero respuesta del pues entro a sus dependencias.

—"Se está volviendo un gran humano mi señor"— pensó el anciano en forma de oración viendo hacia el cielo.

Dentro de la gran casa de Orus había una sala de sillones sencillos en el centro, a la izquierda se encontraba una cocina con electrodomésticos de Piltover, a la derecha había una biblioteca repleta de libros, Orus siguió hasta las escaleras de caracol en una esquina de la habitación central para llegar al segundo piso, este era completamente su habitación, una hamaca estaba colgada en una esquina, había varios libros cerrados en el suelo y a un lado de un escritorio, encima de dicho escritorio había varios pergaminos tanto cerrados como abiertos, un ropero de madera ocupaba la mitad de la pared, existía una separación de donde se encontraba su baño, Orus dejo su maleta frente al armario, abrió este y tomo un nuevo atuendo, este era igual al que traía cuando llego a la escuela, pantalón blanco holgado, camisa roja vino y un penacho de oro junto al escudo de su padre, fue al baño para ducharse y posteriormente vestirse.

Bajo vestido dirigiendose a la cocina, la abrió y tomo un pedazo de pay de limón, algo que su pueblo acostumbraba hacer, lo comió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Por ultimo lavo sus platos y por fin salió de su casa.

Estaba atardeciendo en su hogar, podía ver a los niños jugar afuera de su casa ya que nadie se encontraba trabajando. Bajo las escaleras, camino detrás de su hogar hacia el templo de su padre.

El templo de Bardo se encontraba en la cumbre de las torres de Frohor, si los adoradores debían subir tenía que ir por las escaleras de piedra para poder llegar, para Orus había una excepción pues se acercó a la base de la torre coloco su palma sobre la piedra y el muro destello ese característico portal que usaba el celestial en los campos de la justicia, Orus entro en él y rápidamente llego a la cima, pero cuando llego noto una presencia que le dio un pequeño escalofrió.

 _Ese día en Jonia._

Después de llegar a la terminal de teleporter en el centro de Jonia, Ciclan camino por varios minutos hasta que llego a un claro dentro de un pequeño bosque, en este había una cabaña de bambú, a las afueras podía verse un pequeño plantío de arroz, detrás de la misma había muñecos de prueba con varios cortes tanto sobre ellos como en el suelo, Ciclan se acercó a su casa cuando de ella se empezaron a escuchar gritos.

— ¡¿cómo que no llenaste el registro de Ciclan?! Era tu trabajo Yasuo— se escuchó la voz de una Riven enojada.

— ¡No te enojes por eso cuando a "alguien" se le olvido avisarle que era un internado y no quiso llevarle su maleta!— esta vez se oyó la voz de un enojado Yasuo.

Y así la discusión comenzó a tornarse más fuerte, Ciclan solo suspiro dejo la maleta en el pórtico y regreso al centro de Jonia.

Comenzó a pasear sin rumbo para perder el tiempo, saludando a la gente que la conocía hasta que llego a un puesto de adornos típicos.

— Buenas tarde jovencita— dijo la señora encargada sentada detrás del puesto.

— Buenas tardes, ¿cuánto cuesta este collar?— dijo levantando un collar en forma de gota color azul.

— Oh jovencita ese es un collar de mana para magos, lo usan en prácticas de concentración— respondió la señora viendo que ella no parecía una maga.

— Oh no se preocupe es para una amiga— respondió ella.

— En ese caso serían 200 monedas de oro— respondió ella.

— ¿Esta segura?, se ve que le costó trabajo confeccionarla— respondió ella

— Claro, lo suelo vender más caro pero se lo puedo dejar a un precio razonable a una estudiante del instituto— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ciclan saco una pequeña bolsa, tomo una moneda de oro de 500 y se la entrego — quédese con el cambio— respondió con una sonrisa, tomo el collar y se fue.

Siguió caminando y entro en una repostería, salió de ella y prosiguió a una tienda de ropa y por ultimo llego a lo que parecía una caravana mercantil donde compro un collar de cuarzo para ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzaba anochecer así que con sus compras regresa su casa.

En el pórtico ya no se encontraba su maleta así que entro a la casa silenciosamente y se enterneció al ver dicha escena en la sala, Yasuo estaba dormido en el sillón con una Riven igual de cansada recostada en su pecho, frente a ellos había dos botellas de sake. Ciclan fue a su cuarto el cual solo tenía su cama, un baúl con su ropa y un estante donde dejaba sus espadas, encontró su maleta dentro, dejo las bolsas en la cama, fue a la habitación de sus padres tomo la cobija de la parte superior, regreso a la sala donde cubrí a sus padres con ella y camino a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

 _Ese mismo día en la fortaleza flotante..._

Zuru apareció en la terminal de tele portación en una de las esquinas de la fortaleza flotante de su madre, cuando noto hacia el vacío del límite se percató que sobrevolaban cerca de aguas turbias aunque en una trayectoria de regreso hacia Jonia.

Camino por el enorme jardín a los pies del imponente castillo que llamaba hogar, aún tenía la imagen de aquella chica cuando desapareció al tele portarse, subió las amplias escaleras, con uso de sus habilidades mágicas abrió el enorme portón de metal. Dentro se encontraban la sala principal de su casa adornada en un estilo jonio con piso de madera, varias columnas de mármol y enormes ventanales de cristal.

Frente a ella llego una esfera negra, Zuru le entrego la maleta y la esfera levito subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

— ¿Mama dónde estás?— pregunto la joven en la enorme habitación vacía- debe estar afuera entrenando.

Camino por un pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que llegaba hacia el balcón de entrenamiento. Ahí se encontraba la ex soberana oscura Syndra meditando con cinco esferas de poder a su alrededor, tan pronto como su hija puso un pie en el balcón ella hablo.

— Hola hija ¿cómo te fue?— pregunto la maga aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— A parte de tus burlas de siempre— dijo esto molesta— estuvo bien la semana— en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos

— Que bien— Respondió la soberana terminando su meditación y colocando sus pies en el suelo— ¿mantuviste tu entrenamiento estos días?—

— Me ponía a meditar antes de irme a dormir— respondió ella estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

— Entonces probemos lo practico ¿te parece?— Dijo su madre haciendo aparecer una esfera muy alto sobre Zuru y dejándola caer sobre ella.

Zuru hizo aparecer una esfera blanca que detuvo el ataque de su madre— Esperaba que dijeras eso mama— dijo sonriendo preparada

Ambas comenzaron a lanzarse esferas mágicas las cuales eran bloqueadas por la otra.

— Tu defensa sigue siendo muy buena hija— dijo la maga mayor— pero lástima que no percibes ataques por la espalda— dijo esto y dos esferas negras golpearon a Zuru por la espalda atrayéndola y levitándola frente a su madre.

— Recuerda hija siempre debes esperar ataques por sorpresa del enemigo— dijo su madre en tono de sermón.

— Lo sé, por eso esperaba este ataque tuyo— le respondió y sonrió, las esferas negras empezaron a tornarse blancas. Syndra noto aquello y se alejó rápidamente, Zuru la ataco con dichas esferas, su madre logro bloquearlas solo para recibir una tercera esfera en el pecho, Syndra retrocedió por el impacto y cuando levanto la vista su hija tenía preparada diez esferas en el aire lista para terminarla.

— Bien creo que me rindo— dijo la maga con una sonrisa levantando los brazos.

Zuru suspiro y desistió el ataque — sabes que no me gusta que te limites mama— dijo con molestia.

— Pero sabes que si te ataco con todo podría lastimarte mi cielo— bajo los brazos— además si seguíamos probablemente terminarías levitando más alto—

Zuru confundida volteo al suelo para darse cuenta que estaba volando a 5 metros del suelo, su cara empalideció del miedo y perdió la concentración cayendo precipitadamente, Syndra se apresuró y llego a tiempo para atrapar a tu hija.

— Sabes, cuando peleas te vuelves más valiente al ignorar tu miedo— dijo dedicándola una sonrisa en sus brazos— ¿Zur...?— no termino la frase pues dejar caer a la joven y se alejó estrepitosamente, Zuru con gran destreza cayo de pie al suelo y postro su vista en su madre, sus ojos destellaban de color blanco y con un impulso rápido se abalanzó contra ella con una cuchilla blanca que apareció en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Sello actívate!— fue lo último que grito Syndra.

.

.

Horas más tarde. Zuru se encontraba dormida en su habitación, la luz del sol, por el atardecer, paso atravesó de la ventana y entre las cortinas alrededor de su cama, con esto la joven comenzó a despertarse. Súbitamente el recuerdo de la pelea vino a su mente y se levantó de la cama, notando que su madre le había cambiado las ropas por su atuendo de noche (una blusa blanca larga y lisa y unos pantaloncillos de tela cortos.) salió de la cama, de su habitación, bajo rápido las escaleras y llego a la cocina donde estaba su madre sentada en la mesa cenando.

— Hola Zuru, veo que desper...— Zuru la abrazo por atrás súbitamente.

— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!— dijo entre sollozos la joven.

Su madre le sonrió y correspondió al abrazo- tranquila hija no pasó nada-.

.

.

 _Es día, en una cabaña de los restos de las sombras..._

Detta llego a su hogar en la pequeña isla de los restos de las sombras, la terminal de tele portación estaba prácticamente a un lado de su casa, esta era una cabaña de madera con una sola entrada. Entro. Dentro la habitación solo se conformaba por un sillón viejo y una pequeña cocina improvisada, sus padres al ser espíritus no necesitaban ningún cuidado mortal, Detta en cambio al haber nacido de una humana necesita crecer y dormir, por ello había unas escaleras al sótano escavado donde se encontraba su habitación, una cama improvisada, mas muebles viejos, un estante con la colección de conchas y piedras acuáticas que Detta recogía de vez en cuando.

Detta encontró una nota en la cocina.

 _Detta tu madre y yo fuimos a Demacia, al parecer el rey Jarvan III está en su lecho de muerte y perecerá hoy en la noche, asistiremos al funeral como es costumbre y siendo de tal persona no creo que regresemos hoy, así que nos vemos mañana Sábado._

 _Atte.: Thresh._

Detta la giro y encontró una posdata.

 _P.D: te deje unas galletas que cocine en la mañana, no te las acabe todas por favor._

 _Atte.: Tu madre._

Detta dejo en su lugar la nota, abrió el pequeño mueble que servía de alacena y encontró una jarra con las galletas dentro.

— Mama deberías conocerme mejor— dijo arqueando la boca en una pequeña sonrisa, el notando esto…— Maldición se me olvido tomarla hoy—

Bajo a su habitación, de su repisa tomo uno de los frascos de medicina y lo bebió, luego se recostó en su cama a comer sus galletas.

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda o comentario recuerden que estoy atento a sus reviews, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, una grandiosa o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 11 de instituto de guerra, espero que las dos semanas se les hayan pasado rápido y espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy.**

 _ **Guest: tranquilo que esto no es un lemon…aun no, pues si regresas más o menos al capítulo 4 "nuestros padres I" recordaras que Thresh y Kalista son los únicos sobrevivientes de las islas.**_

 _ **Laloquenderawtf: no es que no te quiera pero si cambiara mi historia por cada sugerencia en los reviews pues terminaría cambiando toda la trama, se paciente pondré tu Drasona pero siendo sincere no será muy pronto eso, quien dijo que su padre es Zed (: v)**_

 ***Carraspeo* bueno como siempre disfruten del Fic, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego.**

 **Disclaimer: League of legends es propiedad de Riot Games (los** **asesinos** **de las potis de mana, el frasco** **cristalino** **y la vara de la avaricia entre otro)**

Cap. 11 Aquella dicha.

El escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Orus, cuando volteo para ver de qué se trataba el rugido del espíritu del lobo le resoplo en su cara.

— Blag, tío te apesta la boca a quien asesinaste esta vez— Orus se tapó la nariz y aparto tanto el olor como a lobo con su mano libre.

— Pff de pequeño ese rugido siempre te asustaba— Lobo bufo molesto— y fue un simple aventurero del desierto estaba aburrido mientras viajábamos hacia acá—

— Veníamos eh— Orus volteo de nuevo y la vio salir del templo— hola tía—

— Hola Orus veo que has crecido bastante— la Oveja se acercó a él y le saludo cerrando los orificios de su máscara en forma de sonrisa.

— Lo sé y tu amigo aun piensa que soy un crio — le saludo de igual forma burlándose del Lobo, este solo bufo antes la risa de ambos— ¿Y qué hacen por aquí?—

— Tu padre nos hizo un llamado a los tres— respondió oveja encima de lobo.

— Eso quiere decir ¿que Tahm sigue adentro?— dijo con preocupación.

— No él fue el primero en irse— respondió lobo— así como aquel otro—

— el cuarto espíritu, nunca lo he visto frente a frente, bueno como sea creo que ustedes ya se irán ¿no?— ambos asintieron y se despidieron de Orus desapareciendo en un portal negro.

El hibrido camino hacia el templo, este era muy pequeño tan solo un altar de tres columnas con el símbolo de Bardo al centro con una argolla dorada, una última columna se alzaba por encima donde terminaba con un faro iluminado que indicaba la presencia del ser celestial.

Orus toco con la argolla hacia la pared aquel sonido característico de campanas sonó y Orus desapareció.

En otro segundo se encontró...en su hogar, la dimensión original en la que Bardo residía, rodeado por cielo nocturno infinito y estrellado, Orus permitió a Mepo salir, el meep le agradeció y ambos sintieron la presencia de su creador.

— Padre— Orus lo saludo con una sonrisa.

— Hola hijo— el celestial inicio el enlace telequinético y se colocó frente a su descendiente— ¿Cómo has estado?—

— Lo mismo de siempre— le respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo te va la vida estudiantil?—

— Soy bastante popular al descubrir que nadie sabia del hijo del viajante celestial— dijo retóricamente— aparte de eso encontré buenos compañeros—

— Aquellos a quienes ayudaras cuando practiquen en los campos de batalla— Orus de quedo callado ante la pregunta— ¿Otario?—

— Ah si perdón me acorde de algo, tengo una prueba la próxima semana es todo— sonrió forzadamente.

— Una prueba de soportes supongo— eso volvió a dejar callado a Orus— Me estas ocultando algo que no sepa—

— Creo que deberías saberlo ya, no tengo porque responder siempre— desvió su vista, Mepo quien se encontraba en medio de ambos se acercó preocupado a su amigo.

— No serás soporte eso ya lo sé, lo único que falta es ¿porque?, tienes el potencial para ayudar a los demás, tienes las mismas habilidades que me limitaban en aquella época, ¿porque optaste por la fuerza?— el celestial no demostraba emociones alguna pero aquellas palabras podrían asimilarse al enojo.

— No creo que lo entiendas— respondió aun sin voltearlo a ver.

— Lo entenderé si me lo dices y me diriges la palabra— Orus levanto la visto y lo miro aquellos tres orbes que representaban sus ojos

— Por mama— El celestial no dijo nada y dejo que Orus continuara a ella le otorgaste las mismas habilidades que yo, ella protegió a su mundo como yo quiero hacer con el mío.

— Tu madre cometió el error de usar la fuerza...—

— ¡No vuelvas a decir que fue culpa de mama!— la voz de Orus se elevó al punto de gritarle— Sabes perfectamente que su mundo nunca la acepto como era—

— Es todo, fin de la conversación— respondió el ser celestial elevándose hacia el cielo infinito y dándole la espalda a su descendiente.

— ¿E-es todo, no me vas a decir más?— pregunto el de forma incrédula.

— Sé por experiencia que los humanos son demasiado necios cuando se trata de sus convicciones y es una pérdida de tiempo hacerles cambiar de idea—

— ¡Te demostrare que la convicción de mi madre era correcta ya lo veras!— furioso Orus abandono la dimensión dejando solo al ser celestial.

— Eso esperamos pequeño Sanders...eso lo esperaba ella—

 _Mientras tanto en el instituto..._

Kole terminaba de hacer los arreglos a la mesa del comedor del apartamento, estaba adornada de una manera elegante con los cubiertos necesarios, servilletas y dos copas de vino. Justo cuando vio todo listo llamaron a la puerta.

— Te ves bastante bien para haber rechazado mi invitación la primera vez, adelante pasa— Kole dejo pasar a su Maestra la invocadora Úrsula, quien venía con un vestido azul claro, traía recogido su negra cabellera en una cola de caballo, una zapatillas blancas, un abrigo azul más oscuro pero delgado y sus lentes ahora traían un marco plateado.

— Solo vine porque me insististe varias veces— dijo la profesora evitando que viera el rubor en sus mejillas— También para aclarar que como profesora no puedo tener este tipo de relación con mi alumno- dijo acercándose al comedor y quedando impresionada por la dedicación en la mesa de la cena. "vaya, ¿lo hizo por mí?" pensó dándose un respingo cuando Kole llego sin avisar y tomo su abrigo.

— No querrás que te estorbe verdad— la sonrisa de Kole no era presuntuosa o seductora, era una sonrisa cálida que, evidentemente, derretía el corazón de cualquier mujer.

Kole dejo con cuidado el abrigo en la sala, se acercó a una silla para amablemente sentar a su acompañante.

— No tenías que hacer esto, soy tu profesora— Úrsula resistía las ganas de dejar las formalidades atrás pero Kole lo hizo por ella.

— Lo siento Úrsula pero no me gustan las formalidades con las personas que llevan pocos años— dijo sonriéndole a su lado.

Y era verdad, aunque denotaba un aire de Madurez la joven invocadora apenas había cumplido los 19 años.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Úrsula se sorprendió pues solo la directora sabia su edad verdadera.

— Soy muy perspicaz, bien mejor empecemos o se enfriara la cena— El joven se dirigió hacia la cocina y de ella trajo el primer plato.

Una sopa de crema amarilla acompañada con pan.

— No sabía que en la cafetería preparan algo así— tomo su cuchara y tomo un poco- o que estuviera tan rico— dijo apresurando más las cucharadas.

— De hecho lo prepare yo— respondió Kole modestamente empezando a comerlo.

— No me lo creo — dijo sorprendida ante el sabor de la crema- eres muy bueno en la cocina.

— Gracias—

La conversación continúo de manera fluida, ambos compartían alguna opinión y una que otra broma, no parecían ser alumno y maestra.

Prosiguieron con el segundo plato, una carne cocida con una salsa negra, papas hervidas, una ensalada surtida y un poco de sangría.

— Creí que tomaríamos algo con alcohol— dijo Úrsula levantando la copa para que le sirviera un poco.

— Aun sigo siendo menor de edad, no infringiría las reglas aun por una cita— le respondió sonriente, a Úrsula le dio un pequeño vuelco en el pecho pero se relajó antes de contestar.

— Que bien, de otra forma te hubiera reprendido— le dijo en tono autoritario.

— Eso es obvio maestra— dijo esto con risa burlona.

— Kole— la voz de Úrsula bajo de tono y dejo la copa en la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— el joven quien iba a empezar a cortar la carne se detuvo por un instante.

— ¿Porque me invitaste a mí a una cita y no alguna de tus compañeras?— Úrsula pensaba que Kole quería aprovecharse de su enamoramiento para sacar algo de ella, aunque esa idea era absurda ella quería asegurarse.

— Quieres que te lo aclare — le contesto con una sonrisa tranquila, ella asintió— veamos en toda mi vida he sido ovacionado e idolatrado de mi físico por las mujeres, no había un solo lugar donde las chicas de mi edad no quisieran una foto conmigo, mi número de celular o una cita conmigo—

— ¿Solo de tu edad?, eso quiere decir...—

— Que con los adultos no funciona de la misma manera, ellos no sienten ese tipo de atracción por mí; al principio me sentía admirado pero conforme paso el tiempo esto me agobiaba, solía ponerme gafas de sol o incluso una máscara pero mi constante manía por exponer mi torso me delataba abruptamente— rio avergonzado— aun así un día conocí a Ciclan- Úrsula se exalto por un segundo- tranquila no siento nada por ella, como ella no siente nada por mí, eso fue lo que me llamo su atención y descubrí que hay un porcentaje menor de mujeres que no quedan embelesadas en absoluto con mi apariencia, así que con esa seguridad forme una linda amistad con mi amiga que tenemos por casi 5 años y pensé que era la única hasta que conocí a Zuru.

— Pero entonces ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?—

— Que tengo tres tipos de reacción en las mujeres: 1- las vuelvo locas con mi simple presencia, 2- no les afecta en nada y me pueden catalogar como un pervertido— rio recordando tanto a la maga como a la espadachìna.

— ¿Y tres?—

— La tercera es aquella persona que no se vuelve loca con mi presencia— se levantó de su silla— y que puede controlar su enamoramiento conmigo— se acercó lentamente a la invocadora aprendiz— esa persona eres tu Úrsula- se colocó frente a ella sosteniendo su mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Úrsula se tornaron rojas de la vergüenza, su corazón latía a mil por hora y aunque quería desviar la vista se perdió en los ojos de Kole hasta que pudo articular una palabra en susurro— No puedo—

— ¿Disculpa?—

— No puedo Kole— aparto la vista y retiro la mano del joven colocando la suyas en su pecho— yo sigo siendo tu maestra si alguien se llega a enterar yo...—

— ¿Podrías ser despedida?, no crees que la directora Firebolt ya se enteró que viniste— Úrsula dio un respingo y trato de levantarse pero Kole la detuvo y se colocó a su altura— eh tranquila, yo mismo pase ayer con la directora para pedirle permiso—

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?—

— Si, aunque al principio se sorprendió por tan peculiar permiso, me dijo que no habría problema siempre y cuando no llegáramos a segunda base— dijo con una risa nerviosa, Úrsula de tapo la cara de la vergüenza y bajo la cara— aww, tu reacción es tan linda— dijo burlándose.

— Cállate— dijo casi entre sollozos.

Kole se paró nuevamente y suspiro— ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupaba, ser despedida?—

— No— se quitó las manos y bajo los brazos— también está el hecho que tus compañeros piensen que te doy privilegios por ser mí...mí—

— ¿Novio?— ella asintió, Kole comenzó a juguetear con su cola de caballo—... ¿Crees que podrías soportar un mes siendo solo alumno y maestra?—

— A que te refieres— dijo levantando la vista.

— A que en un mes mi equipo y yo pasaremos el nivel uno— le respondió con una sonrisa — Y tendremos nuevos profesores, así podemos salir tu y yo sin problemas—

— ¿Que?, pero eso no, no pueden hacerlo tan rápido— respondió sorprendida.

— ¿Porque no?, tengo un espectro que le aburriría estar en este nivel mucho tiempo, una maga con aptitudes excepcionales para la magia, a la testaruda de Ciclan que quiere demostrar su fuerza y un mitad celestial que dudo mucho que sea un flojo para su rol y yo ya tengo razones para esforzarme más— dijo confiado mirándola a los ojos.

Úrsula le sonrió, noto aquella confianza en su rostro, tomo la mano que jugueteaba con su cola de caballo y la entrelazo con sus dedos— si te espero, te esperaría todo el tiempo que quieras— Se levantó de su silla hasta estar a la misma altura e Kole y ambos sellaron su promesa con un pequeño beso que duro más de un minuto.

Luego voltearon a ver su cena— creo que se enfrió— dijo despreocupada.

— Podríamos calentarla o podríamos pasar directo al postre— Kole lo dijo en tono sugestivo de forma inconsciente.

Úrsula dio un respingo, por un momento pensó otra cosa pero volteo a ver a Kole quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta el tono en el que lo dijo— Jajaja—

— ¿Y esa risa?— Pregunto el confundido.

— Nada nada— respondió, luego se levantó de la silla aun tomada de su mano— que tal si vamos por aquel postre creo que preferirías eso en este momento— le dedico una sonrisa dulce, la cual Kole regreso. Ambos fueron a la cocina, tomaron una copa de vidrio y se sirvieron varias bolas del helado que Kole había traído, después se dirigieron a la sala donde terminaron sentados, ella recargada en él, entre bromas y cariños así pasaron el final de su velada.

 _En la fortaleza flotante..._

Zuru y Syndra se encontraban cenando en el comedor principal, aunque la mesa era inmensa, aproximadamente para unas 30 personas, Zuru y su madre estaban lado a lado.

— Vas hablarme ya hija— Syndra había terminado ya su cena y una de sus esferas dispuso de sus platos— has estado muy callada desde...lo ocurrido—

— Lo siento madre— Zuru no había tocado su comida y traía una actitud decaída— tampoco tengo mucha hambre, ¿puedo retirarme?—

— Zuru hija, no escaparas de esa parte de ti por siempre, tienes que afrontarlo— la voz de la soberana se enterneció poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de Zuru.

— Eso lo se mama, no había tenido un incidente en casi dos años pero no es eso lo que me preocupa— respondió la hija mirándola a la cara.

— ¿Entonces?—

— Es solo que no quiero hacerle daño a...— se lo pensó por un instante— ... mis compañeros, que tal si ella aparece cuando estamos todos en el apartamento, no podría vivir conmigo misma si lastimo a alguien— Zuru volvió a bajar la cabeza y empezó a sollozar — será mejor si...—

Syndra coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó acariciarla lentamente— Hija no dejare que abandones la escuela, tienes una oportunidad que yo no tuve a tu edad de congeniar con amigos y compañeros al mismo tiempo que desarrollas tus poderes— le sonrió mientras le limpiaba unas pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ella?— dijo Zuru un poco solloza.

— Mañana regresaremos a tu escuela y hablaremos con la directora, si llega a pasar otra vez eso y no estoy cerca Annie se encargara de detenerte y en su caso resolver lo que puedas causar— Zuru se calmó y asintió sabía que era la decisión correcta— así tampoco abandonarías a tus nuevos amigos... y a ese chico tuyo— le sonrió burlonamente la maga.

— ¿¡D-de que hablas?!— La cara de Zuru enrojeció — Y-yo no tengo a nadie así—

— Ah no— puso cara inocente— entonces que hay de aquel chico con el que te tropezaste, como se llamaba Or- —

— Oh mira la hora mama, será mejor que me vaya para despertar mañana temprano, adiós buenas noches— respondió rápidamente, y casi balbuceando, antes de salir flotando fuera del comedor.

— 3...2...1— conto la maga.

— ¡Auch!— se escuchó a la pequeña maga caer al suelo

—Jajaja— Rio Syndra para ella misma "Como me hubiera gustado que pudieras haber conocido a tu hermosa hija, Zed".

 **Espero les haya gustado y les haya respondido la mayoría de sus dudas, Ya saben que si aún persiste alguna y se las puedo responder no duden en dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, contestando algo obvio para mí: No, los Kindred no son parientes de Bardo pero al ser espíritus como el pasaron algún tiempo con Orus así que el los toma como sus tíos…eso incluye Tahm.**

 **Bien entonces nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan un gran día, que pasen una excelente tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 12 de Instituto e Guerra un poco más temprano que la vez anterior, esto por el apoyo de los nuevos lectores del fic por los cuales me siento muy alagado que la historia sea de su agrado. He visto que a la mayoría le ha gustado el personaje de Ciclan es por eso que este capítulo es (casi por completo) protagonizado por ella.**

 _ **Guest1: si te sorprendes por esto ya te imagino en el futuro**_

 **Laloquenderawtf: Gracias por tu review amiga pero si te dijera que dicha historia si la voy a incluir en el fic pero más adelante, si la hicieras aparte te arruinaría a ti y a los que sigan esta historia y entren a tu wattpad una parte importante (spoiler), así que lo siento.**

 **Neko: si, tienen una hijita.**

 **Guest2: lo siento no quería convertirme en tu dealer (¿así se escribe?), perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿qué es waifu?**

 **Sin más preámbulo disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

Cap. 12. Visita a la arena.

Ciclan se despertó lentamente, tallo sus ojos, estiro sus brazos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Salió tranquilamente de su habitación, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, a la espadachìna le agradaban esas mañanas pues descansaba del ajetreo matutino, y rutinario, de sus padres, quienes quizá aún seguían dormidos por la resaca de haber tomado de más.

Se acercó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerante, tomo la porción de comida rápida que aún seguía en su caja de cartón, preparo café en una olla y se sentó en el sofá frente a un televisor piltovianos para ver lo más relevante de la semana.

Pasado una hora después que se despertó, Riven salió de su habitación, tenía el cabello desmarañado y sus ojos tenían algunas ojeras visibles, detrás de ella venia Yasuo quien no tenía su cabello recogido ni tampoco playera, solo unos shorts blancos.

— Buenos días, ¿cómo los trata la resaca?— dijo Ciclan risueña.

— Ahh, mi cabeza, no vuelvo a tomar de tu dichoso sake otra vez, buenos días hija— dijo Riven sobándose la sien de la cabeza y pasando por detrás de su hija a la cocina

— Si tú fuiste la que saco la botella te he dicho que el sake es demasiado fuerte para ti, buenos días mi cielo— dijo el espadachín caminando a la cocina acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

— Perdona— dijo ella cerrando la puerta del refrigerante— acaso piensas que soy poco resistente al alcohol— dijo aparentemente ofendida.

— Eso no es lo que dije— la encaro — además tu deberías darte cuenta de que el sake no es lo tuyo—

— Les deje el café en la estufa— dijo ciclan ignorando la situación.

— Gracias— dijeron los dos al unísono.

— ¿Por qué razón tu bebida no es compatible conmigo?— dijo Riven tomando una taza blanca y sirviéndose la bebida caliente.

— Porque después del primer vaso comenzaste a portarte más cariñosa conmigo— respondió mientras él también se servía en su taza azul.

Riven frunció el ceño, dejo la taza en la encimera, se acercó a Yasuo y le dio un beso en los labios, el espadachín casi deja caer su taza de la sorpresa si no fuera porque la dejo rápidamente en la misma encimera y cerró los ojos para corresponder el beso.

— Puedo ser cariñosa aun estando sobria— dijo con un leve sonrojo de ira y vergüenza.

— Aww se ven tan lindos cuando pelean cariñosamente— dijo Ciclan quien se percató de toda la escena, sus padres se separaron rápidamente ignoraron el suceso.

Tomaron sus tazas de café y se unieron a su hija en el sofá.

— ¿Y cómo te fue esta semana hija?— pregunto la albina grande sentándose a su izquierda.

— Pues bien conocí muy bien a mis compañeros, ¿papa te conto que estoy con Kole no?, que coincidencia—

— Si me conto, también añadió que tienes al hijo del viajante contigo dime ¿cómo es?—

— Para ser el hijo de un celestial es bastante humano a mi parecer, es amable, risueño, se preocupa por los demás aunque no los haya conocido del todo— recordó con una leve sonrisa el regaño de este— será un gran luchador alguna vez.

— Espero que solo sea un compañero y no algo serio— respondió Yasuo un tanto molesto.

— Tranquilo papa por supuesto que no, es un amigo solamente algo así como Kole—

— Bien eso espero—

— Y además de Orus y Kole, ¿tienes otro compañero verdad?-

— Si, es un mitad espectro, se llama Detta, aunque es algo inexpresivo, habla con nosotros debes en cuando pero nunca se queda mucho tiempo, pero dejemos de hablar de mí que hay de ustedes ¿si tuvieron su cita doble?—

— Am si— respondió dudosa Riven tomando de la taza.

— Nos divertimos— respondió e hizo la misma acción el espadachín.

Ciclan los miro a ambos recriminatoriamente— ¿qué hicieron esta vez?—

Ambos se miraron y dudaron en decirle pero no ganaría nada con ello.

Yasuo suspira— hubo un... pequeño altercado—

Ciclan levanto la ceja esperando una respuesta, su madre hablo esta vez.

— Fuimos con Janna y Yarce a un bar en Piltover y... ¡Tu padre tomo de más!— dijo señalando a Yasuo incriminatoriamente.

— ¡¿Que yo?!— por poco y se le cae el café por la respuesta— ¡Tu tomaste casi lo mismo que yo!— le recrimino.

— Pero mínimo yo no arme un alboroto con el primer tipo que te vio mal—

— Tú golpeaste a un sujeto así de la nada—

— ¡El tipo estaba viendo de manera lasciva a Janna y no se lo iba a permitir!—

Ciclan carraspeo— entonces ¿el establecimiento está bien?— sus padres no la voltearon ver ella suspiro— Es en serio, si siguen así ningún bar los admitirá y pondrán un letrero enorme de "prohibida la entrada" con sus fotos en ella—

— Lo sentimos— dijeron ambos padres avergonzados

— Bien olvidémoslo— levanto del sofá, se dirigió a la cocina tiro el empaque de comida— voy a cambiarme nos vemos a fuera para entrenar— y dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación.

Riven y Yasuo terminaron su taza de café tomaron una fruta, se la comieron y luego se fueron a su cuarto.

— Oye espera— Yasuo tomo a su esposa del brazo.

— ¿Que?— dijo ella seria.

El espadachín le dio un beso fugaz— La razón por la que lo golpee fue porque hablo mal de ti a tus espaldas— le susurro, después la soltó y camino hacia su habitación.

Riven, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, lo siguió rápidamente.

.

Una hora después los tres miembros se encontraban en las afueras de la casa, Riven estaba sentada en posición de loto sobre un pequeño estanque de agua, canalizaba sus energías para controlar el viento a su alrededor, un poco del adiestramiento que su marido le otorgo hace un par de años para perfeccionar su técnica. Por otro lado Ciclan y Yasuo tenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, claro que ambos con espadas de madera y el castaño conteniendo parte de su poder.

De un momento a otro Yasuo desarmo a su hija, se colocó a su espalda y coloco su espada de madera cerca del cuello de ella.

— Bien creo que terminamos por hoy— Yasuo enfundo la espada, después ambos se dieron una reverencia, al mismo tiempo Riven se unía a ellos.

— Ahora vayan a darse una ducha que se nos va hacer tarde. —

— ¿Tarde para qué?— pregunto la hija.

— Ciclan, ¿Acaso se te olvido lo de hoy?—

La peliblanca se quedó pensando hasta que el recordatorio vino a su mente— ¡a claro como se pudo olvidad, hoy es el campeonato de artes marciales en Noxus!, iré a bañarme enseguida— y como si de un rayo se tratase salió corriendo al interior de la vivienda.

.

.

Ya era casi medio día y la familia Hoja ventosa estaba llegando a la terminal de tele portación. Puesto que Ciclan es alumna del instituto ella tiene permitido utilizar el teleporter a su disposición, claro que se guarda un registro de los lugares a los cuales es transportada, para sus padres solo se les está permitido viajar solos en la maquina si su destino es el instituto de ida y vuelta, esto para evitar un uso indiscriminado por parte de toda la población runaterrience, además de que el gasto de mana es menor.

Los tres se colocaron dentro y en un parpadeo ya se encontraban en territorio Noxiano.

Aunque Noxus era conocida por ser la ciudad-estado más violenta y sanguinaria de todas, aquello cambio levemente luego de la guerra del vacío, claro que aún se sentía esa aura hostil en la ciudad pero eso solo era en las partes más alejadas al centro de la ciudad, si el nuevo líder pidiera ayuda a la alcaldesa de Piltover su ciudad sería más segura pero su orgullo de general se lo niega por lo que el planea erradicarlo solo.

Los tres caminaban hacia la entrada de la ciudad, por razones de la infraestructura de la ciudad y seguridad el teleporter se encontraba a un costado de las delimitaciones de la misma, aun así una caminata por las zonas bajas de Noxus no era un peligro y menos para los dos ex asesinos de la liga y claro su descendiente.

Por fin llegaron al centro de la ciudad y pudieron observar la arena de combate erguirse debajo del castillo del alto mando Noxiano, la gente estaba formada para entrar al recinto, ellos sin embargo tenían pases especiales pues conocían al organizador, se acercaron a un costado de la arena en una puerta roja vigilada por un guardia alto y fornido, este los vio acercarse y con una leve sonrisa les abrió la puerta a los tres sin reprochar. Dentro subieron unas escaleras aproximadamente por 3 pisos hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde estaban los palcos de la misma, caminaron y llegaron a otra puerta vigilada por dos guardias, uno de ellos saludo a Yasuo mientras el otro saludaba a Riven con el puño, subiendo las escaleras detrás de la puerta estaba el palco central y principal donde el organizador observaba su campeonato.

— Hola Jax te ves igual que siempre— saludo Yasuo al maestro de las armas, este se dio media vuelta para ver quien lo saludaba y no le sorprendió su visita.

— Hola Yasuo, Riven y a quien tenemos aquí, si es la pequeña Ciclan— respondió alegre el hombre revolviendo el cabello de la peliblanca con sus 3 dedos.

— Vamos Jax desde hace mucho que no soy una niña— Ciclan fingió molestia pero Jax sabia como le gustaba a la jovencita que la saludara de esta forma— ¿Nos perdimos de algo?— pregunto.

— De nada, de hecho llegaron temprano bueno junto con los tortolitos de allá— dijo señalando a una esquina del palco donde en un sillón rojo posicionado para que mirara en dirección a la arena se encontraba el Exejecturo vestido casualmente junto a la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas vestida igual de casual y con su característico instrumento/arma a un lado, aunque la peli azul denotaba poco entusiasmo, Draven parecía tratar de alegrarla.

— Aquellos dos, aunque parece que Draven hizo algo malo— dijo Yasuo por la actitud de Sona.

Jax lo miro, su voz denotaba sorpresa— ¿no te has enterado o más bien se han enterado?—

— ¿Enterarnos de que?— pregunto Riven confundida.

— El Rey Jarvan II falleció el día de ayer— los tres no escondieron su sorpresa ante la notica.

— Ya veo por eso esta decaída— respondió Riven— pero no debería estar en Demacia en el funeral, dudo mucho que fuera un simple funeral si se trata del mismísimo Rey —

— Estuvo el día de ayer pero mi cuñada no es de las personas que deja plantado a mi hermano— una voz fuerte sonó detrás. Se trataba de Darius la antigua mano derecha de Swaim y ahora líder de toda Noxus.

— Vaya pero miren quien si apareció, ¿Creí que los asuntos políticos te mantendrían ocupado hoy?— dijo Jax entre risas.

— Y perderme la única atracción turística de mi nación, para nada, deje que Leblanc se encargara de esos asuntos, aunque aceptó a regañadientes no tenía otra cosa más que hacer— dijo el líder Noxiano acercándose a los espadachines— Hola Yasuo, Riven— les dedico una media sonrisa y les extendió la mano, ambos le correspondieron el saludo sin vacilación alguna.

Los combates estaban por comenzar, Jax se sentó en lo que parecía un trono de piedra y daba la señal de inicio, Darius fue con su hermano quien aún trataba de alegrar a la peli azul, los Hoja Ventosa se sentaron del lado contrario en otro sillón y disfrutaron del espectáculo.

Hace mucho tiempo estos combates se daban entre esclavos, ladrones y a veces la "escoria" demaciana que capturaban por aquella época, todos estos tenían que enfrentarse a muerte a los mejores peleadores de Noxus, muchas veces contra el mismo Draven, hubo una ocasión que Jax participo en dichas peleas sin ningún esfuerzo y como olvidar al lancero de Demacia que se dio a conocer en esta misma arena. Con el paso del tiempo, los resentimientos curados y el cierre de la liga la arena Noxiano no servía más que para exhibir la ejecución de algún que otro ladrón, incluso el propio ejecutor termino aburriéndose de dicha rutina, así que sin batallas que luchar Jax, con el permiso de Darius, creo un torneo de artes marciales donde aquellos personas que quisieran destacar en este ámbito pudieran darse a conocer; claro que había reglas de por medio, una de las más polémicas era que no podías matar a tu contrincante, esto sorprendió a la población de Noxus pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron pues las batallas aún era lo suficientemente sangrientas sin necesidad de muerte; otra era que no se permitía luchar a ningún excampeón, pues era una exhibición de fuerza y destreza y los campeones de la liga eran más fuertes que los humanos promedio por lo cual esto sería una batalla desigualada y por último y parecido a la segunda regla no se permitía a ningún ser mágico el participar, esto arruino el sueño de Ciclan hace algunos años pues, siendo la hija de Riven y Yasuo, incumplía con dos reglas al mismo tiempo, el hecho también de porque desea destacar en el instituto.

Los participantes iban enfrentándose por grupos y de 2 combates por cada uno de ellos, cuando una pelea terminaba la siguiente comenzaba así para agilizar las cosas. No fue hasta que el grupo C terminara que Ciclan se percató de algo, en las gradas al contrario de donde se encontraban ellos, una parte del público parecía alejarse de algo o más bien de alguien, la joven se concentró en aquella persona y reconoció a un inexpresivo espectro-humano

— ¿Oigan no importa si traigo un amigo aquí?— pregunto tanto a sus padres como a Jax, ninguno dijo objeción alguna, así Ciclan se paró y se dirigió a esa parte de las gradas.

.

— No gracias— respondió Detta quien estaba concentrado a las peleas del grupo D.

— Vamos desde allá se ve mejor el campeonato— trato de convencerlo mientras también observaba las peleas.

— Estoy bien aquí Ciclan— respondió nuevamente.

— Bien entonces te hare compañía porque no creo que alguien más quiera estar cerca de ti— miro de reojo a las demás personas que de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a ambos, mas por miedo de que _podría hacerle el espectro a la joven_.

Detta bufo— como si me importara—

— Entonces no te importara que me quede aquí—

El la miro no dijo nada y volvió su vista a la arena.

.

.

.

El evento termino en la noche y para sorpresa de toda una mujer de mediana edad gano los combates con un estilo de pelea tanto fuerte y mortal como rápido y estético, Detta se iba a despedir de la espadachìna en la salida de las gradas pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Que te parece si vienes con nosotros a cenar— le invito amablemente.

— Yo ya tengo un lugar donde comer, gracias— dijo, sin sonar tajante pero como siempre sin ningún ápice de emoción.

— A si y ¿qué vas a cenar?— pregunto curiosa.

— No creo que te guste, son con una masa aplanada en forma de forma circular, la calientan y le ponen carne, verduras o a veces queso fundido—

— Te refieres a un leco no— respondió ella.

— ¿Los conoces?—

— Claro me encanta de hecho eso íbamos a comer pero siento curiosidad de saber si el lugar de donde los comes tu puedes ser mejor que el nuestro, espera aquí deja les aviso a mis papas, pero por favor no te vayas a ir ok—

Sin que Detta pudiera recriminar Ciclan salió corriendo de ahí hacia el palco principal, suspiro y se dirigió a la salida, por un momento pensó en irse pero no veía nada de malo en que su compañera lo acompañara a comer.

.

Llegaron a un puesto en la calle con mesas plásticas a su alrededor y con varias personas que no parecían ser amigables.

— Si no es como pensabas puedes irte si quieres— respondió Detta.

— Me crees muy femenina para no comer en la calle— respondió algo ofendida, luego se sentó en una de aquellas mesas, Detta se sentó con ella.

Pidieron 10 lecos cada uno de los diferentes guisados que ofrecía el local.

— No sabía que te gustaran—

— No deberías juzgar a las personas muy rápido, eso incluye al resto del equipo— uno de los meseros un señor gordo les trajo sus órdenes y comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Quieres que sea más amable con todos?— pregunto él.

— Tampoco es que te esté recriminando como eres, eso sería cambiar tu personalidad y no soy de esas personas pero somos tus compañeros y debemos estar unidos o que acaso en una batalla iras por tu cuenta.

Detta se puso a pensar, aunque él también era alguien orgulloso Ciclan tenía un argumento válido, no le gustaría la idea de fracasar y si su personalidad conllevaba a ello debía cambiar aunque no mucho.

— Bien seré más "amable" si se podría decir—

— Bien dicho— dijo feliz— bien ahora comamos que si llego tarde mis padres me ahorcan—

Detta se iba a reír inconscientemente pero ahogo la risa y fingió haberse atragantado, era a segunda vez que pasaba y eso lo preocupaba pero no debía dejar que Ciclan se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos (y a más person** **as quizá) en la próxima actualización así como sus reviews.**

 **Creo que no es necesario explicar que es un "leco" ya que esta es su versión aquí en Runaterra. (Más que nada para que el nombre del hijo de Wuk-Ahri no sea objeto de burla)**

 **Tambien si notaron en la sinopsis este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, en el siguiente comenzaremos el segundo arco argumental: Camino al nivel 3. Asi que espero estén ansiosos de que cosas nuevas están por venir para nuesto querido equipo segador (The reapers)**

 **Que tengan un buen die, una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola buenos días, tardes o noches soy Royka y hoy les traigo el capítulo 13 de Instituto de guerra, espero que les guste veamos si pueden descubrir quien es el nuevo personaje mencionado.**

 _ **: Hey tranquila nadie te quitara a Ciclan, aunque en realidad es mía pues yo la cree.**_

 _ **Guest1: ¿Qué shippeo de que hablas?**_

 _ **Laloquenderaawtf: tranquila ya aparecerán como te dije antes se paciente y cuando te conozca, si llega a pasar, te invito un leco pero terrestre.**_

 _ **Hikariyagami: De verdad muchas gracias pero acaso no has leído "final de un sueño" es un buen fic te lo recomiendo.**_

 _ **Neko: espero que antes de "uta" no haya una p porque me sentiré ofendido (okno).**_

 _ **Pizxiedream: vaya shippeo masoquista.**_

 _ **Neko2 (¿eres el mismo neko?):**_ _ **Ohhh ya llegara el momento de que parezca luego.**_

 **Quiero agradecer nuevamente a mis lectores, a los nuevos que se animaron a comentar espero y les guste sí que sin muchos preámbulos disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes y universo son propiedad de Riot Games, yo lo uso sin fines de lucro y con mis propios Oc's**

Cap. 13. Examen del nivel 1.

Ha pasado un mes desde que el instituto inicio clases, durante este tiempo nuestros protagonistas se han esforzado para obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos en sus ramas y al fin consiguieron llegar a la meta por lo cual están listos para la etapa de transición.

— Bien aquí tienes— dijo la directora Annie extendiendo su mano detrás de su escritorio y entregando una piedra azul a la maestra de nivel uno de soportes.

— Gracias— Úrsula lo tomo— ¿crees que estén listos?— preguntó.

— Hay que esperar los resultados no crees— respondió con una sonrisa— o a propósito al terminar el examen te relevare de tus responsabilidades como maestra—.

— ¿¡Que!? Espera Annie si es por lo de Kole— respondió confundida la invocadora.

— Hey tranquila no estoy despidiéndote— dijo Annie calmándola.

— ¿Entonces?—

— Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien— la cara de confusión de Úrsula hizo que Annie prosiguiera— Sabes lo que te harán tus alumnas cuando se enteren de que sales con Kole— le respondió levantando la ceja, Úrsula solo torció la boca preocupada de como la tratarían— vez, además te asignare una tarea importante, serás la supervisora del equipo segador—.

— ¿Yo, porque?, creí que pondrías alguien que no estuviera relacionados con ellos—

— Si lo sé pero creo que si pongo alguien así no me reportará los cambios en el equipo como lo deseo, así que quien mejor que alguien se lleva muy bien con ellos— dijo lo último disimulando su risita.

Úrsula solo voleo a otro lado para que evitara ver su sonrojo aparente.

— Bien entonces aquí terminan las responsabilidades como directora y maestra, ahora— coloco sus manos entrelazadas en el escritorio y su cabeza apoyadas en ellas— cuéntame Ury como te ha ido con Kole— dijo con interés.

Úrsula suspiro— nunca cambias verdad, pues no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, respetamos el acuerdo de alumno y maestra en clase, los fines de semana solo iba a verlo a su departamento de vez en cuando y termino revelando el secreto a sus compañeros pero ellos lo tomaron bien, parece que soy parte de su equipo— dijo con un sonrisa.

— Y ahora lo serás de verdad— Annie le sonrió— me alegro que por fin tengas una linda relación Ury—

— Oye me ofendes es como si mis anteriores novios no contaran—

— No lo hacen— Úrsula frunció el ceño— lo digo porque ninguno te provocaba esta felicidad que te provoca Kole— ambas se miraron y Úrsula sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón.

Luego platicaron por otra hora más en la sala de la directora, recordando varias cosas e historias vergonzosas de ambas partes.

—... Y después todos tacharon de pedófilo a tu amigo Graves por salvarnos— dijo entre risas Úrsula.

— Lo sé— Annie rio poco pero luego su sonrisa se borró recordando aquella época.

— ¿Los extrañas?— pregunto Úrsula poniendo su mano en el hombro de Annie.

— Si, ambos fueron algo así como mis hermanos, ambos me protegieron y a ambos los perdí— dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

Úrsula la abrazo para consolarla— no dejes que ese recuerdo te atormente no podías hacer nada para detenerlos, además si no hubiera pasado eso hace 15 años no nos hubiéramos conocido o si — le dijo con una sonrisa aun abrazándola.

— Gracias Úrsula— respondió ella regresando el abrazo.

Entonces la puerta sonó.

— Debe ser Ryze—

Ambas magas se pararon rápidamente.

— Bien respira, límpiate esas pequeñas lágrimas y vuelve a ser la misma directora fuerte que todos conocen— dijo mientras ambas se dirigían al escritorio nuevamente.

Annie recupero la compostura y hablo— Adelante—

De la puerta entro el mago arcano y ahora subdirector trayendo consigo varios papeles.

— Traigo las ultimas calificaciones de la semana pasada directora— hablo mientras caminaba serio hacia el centro.

— Bien la dejare con su trabajo, hasta luego directora— Úrsula hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes voltear y sonreírle a su amiga sin que Ryze se percatase.

.

Úrsula salía del edificio principal, planeaba buscar a Kole cuando.

— Sí que te tardaste— en una de las columnas del pasillo estaba su novio recargado, este volteo a ver a la joven invocadora y le sonrió.

— Kole, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?— pregunto sorprendida.

— Como media hora, no te encontré en el salón ni en tu despacho así que pensé que estarías en el edificio principal, ¿De qué hablaste con la directora, es sobre la prueba? —

— Si, de hecho iba a buscarte para entregarte esto— de su bolsillo saco la piedra azul y se la entrego.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con la prueba?— examinando la extra figura.

— Si, además tienes unas indicaciones extras—

.

.

— ¿Ósea que tengo que verla sola sin nadie a mi alrededor en especial miembros de mi equipo?— pregunto Ciclan a su profesor, ambos eran los únicos en el salón pues la prueba de su equipo estaba por empezar.

— Son órdenes de la directora así que tú decides si seguirlas al pie de la letra— respondió Zac.

.

.

— Y lo que digan las instrucciones debo entregar la piedra el viernes en el despacho de la directora— respondió el espectro a su profesora.

— Así es, si no lo haces quedaras fuera y tendrás que iniciar el curso desde el inicio— respondió la arquera quien había citado al joven fantasma en su despacho.

.

.

— ¿Y cómo la activo?— pregunto Zuru viendo la piedra desde todos los ángulos posibles.

— Ese es el chiste deberás conseguir las otras 4 piedras para activar la tuya— respondió feliz Luxanna explicando sus dudas a la pequeña maga.

.

.

— Pero entonces tengo que robarle a mis amigos, no puedo hacer eso— inquirió Orus confundido.

— Es tu decisión, puedes repetir el curso y que uno de tus compañeros pase o bien pasar por ti mismo, ahora si me disculpas— Wukong se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y se dirigió a la salida— tengo una cita con mi esposa y créeme que nunca querrás ver a esa kitsune enojada— se despidió el rey mono estremeciéndose al recordar la idea.

Así los 5 integrantes del equipo segador regresaron a su departamento en diferentes horarios, en cuanto llegaban se dirigían a su habitación para meditar sobre lo que haría, pues siendo el inicio de la semana, tenía hasta el final de la misma para terminar la prueba. No decidieron pensarlo mucho y todos terminaron durmiéndose, ya pensaran en algo al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron en diferentes horarios, al estar en la etapa del examen de transición no había necesidad de acudir a clases así que cada un durmió lo que decidía. El primero en despertarse fue Detta quien, sin desayunar, salió del apartamento.

Camino durante un rato, en su cabeza rondaba el examen.

— "Que es tan difícil que robarles sus piedras…. ¿el simple hecho de "robar"?— se cuestionó— Ciclan me lo dijo: ahora somos compañeros. No puedo hacer algo así o no confiaran en mí, pero si no lo hago deberé repetir el curso y me niego a reprobarlo...o quizás me encariñe con ellos... ¡oh no, vamos Detta no puedes pensar en esas cosas!"— después de molestarse por esos pensamiento se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, quizá una sesión de tiro lo haría pensar mejor.

Los demás se levantaban, desayunaban rápido y salían antes de que alguien más los viera, cada uno tenía que pensar sobre la prueba y, según ordenes de la directora, nadie podía ayudarlos a pasar esta prueba. El día termino y fue la única vez que los cinco se reunieron solo para despedirse y dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

El miércoles

— Hay amiga sí que estas en un dilema pero ¿estas segura que no hay problema en que me lo cuentes?— le respondió la pelirroja de Asuko a Ciclan, ambas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del centro social

— Solo no debo decirles a mis compañeros— dijo desanimada recostando solo la cabeza en el mueble blanco— ¿tú que piensas que debo hacer?—

— Sabes que con eso si tendríamos problemas Ciclan, además no creo que sea la persona indicada para decírtelo— respondió Asuko luego dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Entonces quién?— Ciclan volteo a verla.

— Tus compañeros—

— Pero si de ellos se supone que debo guardar el secreto— dijo lamentándose la espadachìna.

— Bien mejor cambiemos de tema que no me gusta verte así—

Ciclan dio un suspiro grande para relajarse, luego de levantar su cabeza de la mesa volteo a ver a su amiga— ¿Y de qué hablamos ahora?—

— No lo sé quizá— volteo disimuladamente, pero con la intención que Ciclan se diera cuenta, a una de las mesa cercana a ellas— de aquel chico que me hablaste— le respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Ciclan riera nerviosa.

El día termino igual que el anterior solo que esta vez los últimos en llegar al departamento fueron Zuru y Detta. La maga se recostó en el sofá justo cuando llego, solo se levantó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y encontrarse con Detta entrando.

— Buenas noches— dijo volviendo a recostarse en el sillón.

— Buenas— fue lo único que dijo Detta quien se dirigió a la cocina.

Zuru bostezó, estaba cansada, así que se sentó, se estiro un poco, se levantó del sofá y camino hacia su habitación pero no se dio cuenta cuando su piedra de la prueba se resbalo de su bolsillo, el espectro si lo noto e iba aprovechar el despiste de su compañera cuando esta última palabra pasó por su cabeza. Se acerco al sofá, tomo la piedra y le hablo a Zuru.

— ¿Oye que es esto?—

Zuru se sorprendió al verla y se revisó rápidamente para asegurarse de que no era suya, pero sí.

— Ah este es...una reliquia de mi mama, si eso— pensó con rapidez

— Ten más cuidado con tus cosas— dijo al mismo tiempo que se la lanzaba y ella la atrapaba sin problemas.

De camino a la habitación Zuru iba pensando— " Porque me la habrá devuelto, no se supone que él también tiene una, pudo quitármelo pero no lo hizo"— entro a su habitación y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama— "esta prueba es cada vez más confusa"—.

.

.

Al día siguiente Orus, después de su rutina matutina, se encontraba desayunando en el centro social solo, pues esta prueba estaba alejando demasiado al equipo.

Mientras comía de ha bocados lentos no notó cuando cierta pelinegra se acercó a él.

— Hola Orus es extraño verte solo— le saludo Isabel sentándose frente a él.

— Ah isa...— trago rápido el bocado— Hola, es que últimamente hay algunos inconvenientes con mis compañeros— dijo tratando de esconder su tono de tristeza.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—

— Pues— Orus se lo pensó por un momento para saber cómo decírselo— tenemos una prueba del siguiente nivel, pero no puedo darte muchos detalles porque es secreta, para la prueba necesitamos robar un objeto a nuestros compañeros pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que ellos salgan afectados—. Explico lo más monótono que pudo, Isabel lo escucho se quedó pensando un instante y respondió.

— Me parece una prueba absurda—

— ¿Absurda?—

— Sí, lo digo porque, si nos pusieron en equipos en los cuales vamos a confiar hasta graduarnos, qué sentido tiene una prueba de esa clase de desconfianza, pareciera que quieren retar su compañerismo—.

Orus solo se quedó pensando con las palabras de Isabel, entonces una idea le surgió en la cabeza.

— ¡Pero claro!— se levantó súbitamente sorprendiendo a la pequeña kitsune — ya sé cómo pasarla— abrazo a Isabel de agradecimiento y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Mientras de camino al centro social, Zuru iba aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, no quería desayunar en la casa y menos si Orus no se encontraba ahí, justo antes de entrar por la puerta.

— Oye tu— Zuru volteo para saber si se dirigían a ella y en efecto un joven de cabello castaños, ojos plateados, traía una gabardina azul con la capucha recogida — ¿eres la-? —

— ¡Auch!— ambos gritos de choque sonaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo al joven.

— Lo siento— dijeron los dos al unísono volteándose a ver y reconociéndose en el acto.

— ¿Orus?—

— ¿Zuru?—

— Que pasa— dijo sobándose la cabeza— no habíamos tenido estos accidentes desde hace un mes—

— Lo siento— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, se levantó y ayudo a la maga a levantarse— o es verdad— la levanto demasiado rápido— ven conmigo necesitamos ir con los demás— no le dejo responder porque se la llevo de la mano corriendo, dejando al joven castaño con las palabras en la boca.

.

— Me puedes decir porque me arrastraste casi toda la escuela hasta la casa— pregunto Zuru sobándose la muñeca mientras subían por el elevador del su residencia, "aunque no es que me importe" pensó para sí.

— Porque ya sé cómo pasar nuestra prueba al siguiente nivel— respondió mientras observaba los números del elevador cambiarse.

— ¿De qué prueba hablas?— fingió Zuru con su voz.

Orus la volteo a ver con la ceja levantada— ¿De verdad vas a seguir ocultándolo?—

Zuru solo suspiro— Bien, pero si se enteran que hablamos de eso nos meteremos en problemas—

Orus sonrió— confía en mí sé que hay que hacer— dijo confiado.

Llegaron al apartamento, Ciclan se encontraba sentada en el sofá, Detta en la cocina desayunando y Kole apenas salía de su habitación con unos pantaloncillos blancos cortos como pijama

— Chicos necesito pedirles un favor—

Los tres desde sus lugares voltearon a verlo.

— Préstenme sus piedras de la prueba—

De igual manera los tres se sorprendieron de aquella respuesta.

— ¿De qué prueba hablas Orus?— fingió Ciclan.

— No sé de qué hablas— mintió Detta.

— Am volveré a mi cuarto—.

— Esperen chicos estoy hablando enserio no podemos seguir ocultándonos esto— empezó a elevar el tono de su voz haciendo que Kole se detuviera en el acto— se supone que somos un equipo, acaso un equipo se guarda secretos, como seremos los mejores si no podemos confiar en nuestros compañeros—

Los cuatro, incluyendo a Zuru, se quedaron callados ninguno había hablado de la prueba entre ellos y eso los tenia preocupados de que los demás empezaran a desconfiar en el otro.

Hasta que la maga saco su piedra — Confió en ti Orus— dijo con toda seguridad.

Ciclan se paró del sofá, buscó entre sus bolsillo y saco su piedra— Esta prueba me estaba volviendo loca— dijo aliviada.

Detta llego desde la cocina con piedra en mano— ¿Qué planeas?— dijo sin más.

Orus le sonrió a los 3 pero su sonrisa desapareció por un instante cuando la puerta de la habitación de Kole cerró.

— No iba a ejecutar el plan loco de Orus en pijama o si— dijo Kole aventando de arriba abajo su piedra, traía sus ropas normales pero claro sin camisa alguna.— ¿Por qué tienes un plan no?— finalizo acercándose al grupo.

— SI, hagamos la prueba juntos— dijo sacando su piedra también— sé que las reglas decían que solo uno de nosotros tendría que pasar la prueba a costa de que los demás reprobaran pero me hicieron darme cuenta que es un truco, ¿Por qué razón nos tendrían esperando las calificaciones grupales si solo uno de nosotros pasaría — explico a los demás

— Tienes razón sería una pérdida de tiempo, hubieran hecho pruebas individuales a cada uno— afirmo Detta.

— ¿Entonces porque guardar el secreto a nuestros compañeros?— pregunto Ciclan.

— Para poner a prueba nuestra confianza— respondió Zuru entendiendo la trampa.

— Así es, entonces debemos olvidar lo que nos dijeron y terminar esta prueba como equipo— respondió Orus.

— ¿Y desafiaremos ordenes de la directora?— preguntó Kole preocupado, los demás también recordaron aquella parte pensando en los problemas en que se meterían, menos Orus.

— Si para ello le probamos que entre nosotros no habrá secretos hay que hacerlo— les animo.

Dudaron por un segundo pero al ver la confianza de su amigo cedieron.

Se colocaron los cinco en círculo, levantaron sus piedra hacia enfrente, cuando estas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca comenzaron a brillar y en ellas parecieron símbolos diferentes.

Detta: una ballesta con tres flechas.

Kole: un cetros con dos alas a sus lados

Zuru: un libro con una flama encima.

Ciclan: una máscara con capucha y dos cuchillos a los lados

Orus: dos espadas cruzadas y un pulo en el centro

Después de que los símbolos aparecieran los cinco fueron rodeados por una luz blanca siendo tele portados a un sala totalmente oscura y la luz que los rodeaba desaparecieron.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Pregunto Zuru.

— No lo sé— dijo Ciclan a su lado tomándola del brazo para evitar alejarse.

— Creo que tenemos compañía— dijo Detta mirando hacia un punto en el ambiente oscuro.

— Creo que la confianza no será lo único con lo que nos pongan a aprueba— Dijo Kole colocando sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos.

— Estén alerta— Orus chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que Mepo apareciera iluminando a los cinco.

Frente a ellos una silueta se hizo presente pero sin revelar su rostro, sus ojos resplandecían de un rojo brillante además de que en la habitación comenzó a elevarse la temperatura poco a poco.

— Así que el equipo Segador desafío mis órdenes— la voz seria de la directora ocultaba su pequeño rastro de ira— ¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?—

— Si va a castigarnos hágalo conmigo— dijo Orus sin vacilar dando un paso enfrente— Yo les pedí que me siguieran—

— Oh entonces si así lo deseas lo demás pueden- — hablo Annie aun desde las sombras pero fue interrumpida.

— Si crees que ahora te abandonaremos estas equivocado— respondió Ciclan dando un paso también.

— Un equipo confía los unos a los otros eso nos dijiste— respondió Zuru acercándose.

— Seré el tipo menos expresivo pero eso no me incita a ser un cobarde— respondió Detta avanzando.

— Equipo segador junto en las buenas y las malas— dijo confiado Kole uniéndose a sus compañeros.

Orus les agradeció con la cabeza y los cinco miraron desafiante donde se encontraba la directora.

— Entonces ¿ninguno abandonara?— pregunto

— No— dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

— Bien— sonrió y uno pequeños aplausos se escucharon— Felicidades— después de los aplausos un chasquido ilumino la habitación que no era otra que la oficina de Annie— Pasaron la prueba— respondió con una sonría para tranquilizar a los jóvenes.

— Espere, ¿no va atacaron?— pregunto Zuru confundida.

— Oh por favor no, los haría cenizas en segundos— dijo con una risita— solo los intimide para saber quién de ustedes desertaría pero me sorprendieron al verlos más unidos que cuando iniciaron clases.

— Entonces…— inquirió Kole.

— ¡Pasaron la prueba, felicitaciones ahora oficialmente son del nivel 2!— dijo la directora con euforia.

El equipo se abrazó entre ellos, felices, al fin habían logrado pasar el primer nivel, bueno todos menos Detta quien los mira desde a lado.

— Vamos Detta de verdad no te alegra esto— pregunto Ciclan aun en el abrazo.

El espectro solo miro al suelo penando, levantó la vista hacia ellos y levanto el pulgar— Bien hecho equipo—

Los demás sonrieron e imitaron el gesto, su camino al último nivel estaba comenzando.

 **Hasta aquí espero que les guste el capítulo y si esperaban una escena de pelea pues tendrán que esperar.**

 **Cualquier duda, opinión o sugerencia no duden en dejar un review.**

 **Que tengan buen da, una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka**


	14. Chapter 14

**Por haber tardado mucho solo responderé a sus reviews y disfrutaran del capítulo.**

 _Neko: el sentimiento es mutuo._

 _Pixiedream: Pues tendrás que esperar (culpa a mi creativa cabeza por retrasar su presentación), (esta respuesta la puse mucho después de la creación de tu cuenta)_

 _Hikariyagami: Yo no tengo exámenes (me cambie de carrera :C), mmm no sé si decirte pero me arriesgaré así que sí. Espero lo encuentres está muy bueno._

 _Guest1: es segador :`c, oye Detta será inexpresivo, orgulloso, un traidor pero jamás sería una estrella de pop._

Laloquenderawtf: ¿am hiatsu?, de verdad, no creí que alguien le llegara el sentimeinto, ¡no al cáncer!

Guest2: revisa al final de este capitulo y te resolveré las dudas, si lo contare pero se paciente eso es otra hisotria y no quiero explicar todo de lleno (si o en donde queda la intriga)

 **Disclaimer: League of legends es propiedad de Riot… a no esperen de una empresa china privada, esperen ¿eso es verdad?**

Cap. 14 celebración.

La directora se acercó al eufórico equipo tranquilamente.

— Ahora que finalmente son un equipo nivel dos queda una última cosa por hacer, ¿Quién será el líder del equipo?- pregunto volteando a ver a cada uno de ellos.

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo dieron un paso atrás dejando a Orus frente a ellos.

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿yo?!— pregunto sorprendido.

— Claro era algo obvio de decidir- dijo Detta.

\- Tú encontraste la verdadera prueba- respondió Zuru.

\- Nos convenciste de retar las ordenes de la directora, eso no cualquiera lo hace- respondió Ciclan.

\- Además la segunda opción era yo pero no se me da bien eso del liderazgo- respondió Kole.

Orus solo sonrió, ellos confiaban en él y no los defraudaría.

\- Acepto la decisión- dijo con voz firme hacia la directora.

\- Bien entonces a partir de ahora tu eres el líder de este equipo- con un ademan abrió la gran puerta desde su posición- ahora pueden retirarse, ah y también tienen libre hasta la próxima semana, disfrútenlo porque el nivel dos propone nuevos retos-

Los cinco se despidieron cortésmente y abandonaron la oficina.

.

\- Entonces que les parece la idea de ir a celebrar a mi casa- de nuevo en su departamento esa misma noche, Kole proponía una fiesta en su casa.

\- ¿Y tus padres no dirán nada?- pregunto Ciclan.

\- ¿Quién crees que me hablo hace poco en la esfera?, ellos fueron los que opinaron en primer lugar- dijo en tono retorico y calmado.

\- No lo sé, primero debería avisarle a mi mama- respondió Zuru.

\- no te preocupes- dijo negando con el dedo- ya se encargan mis padres de eso, solo falta que ustedes acepten.-

\- Y dudo que aceptes un no como respuesta ¿o me equivoco?- inquirió Detta a lo que Kole no respondió, el espectro solo suspiro- Esta bien iré, aunque si no lo hago es posible que mi padre me lleve encadenado allá o peor, mi mama- dijo sintiendo un escalofrió de la idea.

\- Vaya alguien le tiene miedo a su madre- bromeo Kole.

\- Tú no has visto a mi madre enojada- respondió Detta.

\- Tú tampoco has visto a la mía- respondió Kole y luego se estremeció de la idea.

\- su madre no supera a la mía- dijo desafiante Ciclan.

\- Me gustaría ver que es lo que hace tu madre contra la mía- inquirió Zuru "aceptando" el reto.

Luego de esto los tres comenzaron a reírse viendo que cada uno tenía sus razones para tener miedo de su respectiva progenitora furica, ninguno noto como Orus miraba hacia otro lado totalmente distraído.

Zuru fue la primera en darse cuenta- Ah Orus lo siento no era nuestra intención- decía la maga sintiéndose culpable, los demás se quedaron callados pues sabían que su amigo nunca conoció a su madre.

\- ¿Que?, ah lo siento estaba distraído ¿de que hablaban?- pregunto confundido.

Ciclan aprovecho para cambiar de tema- Estamos hablando de lo genial que será la fiesta en casa de Kole-.

\- Suena genial pero no creo poder ir-...silencio.

\- ¿Que?- respondió Ciclan después de entender la respuesta -¿Porque?

\- Pues ha pasado más de un mes que no he ido a mi pueblo por quedarme a entrenar en la escuela así que quiero este tiempo para ir a ver si las cosas están bien-

\- Orus vamos, tu pueblo estará bien por una semana...- Ciclan fue detenida por la mano de Kole en su hombro, este negó con la cabeza para que no siguiera- Esta bien- se resignó- pero si todo está bien has lo posible para acompañarnos ok- le dijo señalando con el dedo.

\- Si lo hare- respondió con una risa fingida que nadie noto. Excepto Zuru.

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana el equipo segador se reunió en el tele portador para despedirse por otro fin de semana.

\- De verdad te queremos ver en la fiesta- dijo Ciclan casi suplicante.

\- No será lo mismo sin ti amigo- también Kole hablo.

\- Hare todo lo posible para verlos allá- dijo sonriente.

Detta solo alzo la mano para despedirse y así se dirigieron al teleporter, solo que Zuru se esperó un momento.

Le dio un pequeño abrazo- lo que sea que te preocupe espero que se resuelva pronto- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Orus se sorprendió pero después le regreso el abrazo, cuando se soltaron le dijo "gracias" en un susurro. La maga alcanzo al resto del equipo y en un parpadeo ya se encontraban llegando a la capital del progreso. Piltover.

Después de irse, a Orus se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y su cara de preocupación y tristeza se hizo presente, sin más espera se colocó en uno de los teleporter para encaminarse hacia su aldea.

Cuando llego no siguió el sendero hacia el pueblo, en cambio camino por la arena del paisaje y comenzó a rodearlo para sí llegar a las torres de Urtistan sin ser visto por alguno de los pobladores.

Debajo de aquella torre de piedra abrió el camino secreto llegando a la cima en un santiamén, el faro sobre el templo de su padre está apagado pero eso no le importo a Orus y trato de entrar a la dimensión origen. Pero no se movió de su sitio. Trato de nuevo. Nada. Otra vez con ambas manos en el símbolo. Nada.

\- Padre ábreme- pero no recibió respuesta alguna- Por favor no puedes estar evitándome por siempre- sin respuesta, Orus golpeo aquella pared con fuerza- ¡Por favor necesito saber que me apoyaras como siempre lo has hecho, necesito saber si quieres que sea un peleador!- y continuaba sin seguir recibiendo respuesta- ¡Bien si así lo quieres!- y de su bolsillo saco un collar de oro, aquel que portaba como símbolo del descendiente del viajante y lo lanzo desde la cima de la torre perdiéndose en su descenso- por mi puedo seguir solo esta camino- dio media vuelta, entro en aquel portal, bajo a la base de la torre y corrió hacia su casa.

Con un hábil salto silencioso llego al techo de la morada y entro por una trampilla escondida entre el tejado que daba directo a su cuarto, tomo 2 maletas y comenzó a llenarlas con su ropa, terminando volvió a salir por la trampilla y recorrió el mismo trayecto que hizo en su llegada hasta llegar al teleporter donde regreso al instituto.

Llevo sus cosas al apartamento, entro en su habitación, cerro y en un arrebato de ira acumulada golpeo uno de los muebles a un lado de su cama destrozándolo.

\- ¡Gah!- el dolor del golpe enrojeció su mano y se sentó rápidamente para tratar de aliviarlo.

\- ¡Orus!- Mepo apareció sobre el- sabes que no debes usar tu superfuerza sin mi ayuda, tu cuerpo podría salir lastimado-

\- lo sé - dijo adolorido, con la mano izquierda libero aquella luz verde la cual comenzó a curar su mano- pero para eso tengo esto- dijo mirándolo.

\- Orus puedo hacerte una pregunta pero no te moletas conmigo- pregunto el meep.

\- Nunca me enojaría contigo- le sonrió.

\- ¿Porque no quieres ser un soporte?- la sonrisa de Orus se desvaneció y volteo hacia el suelo

Dio un gran suspiro y contesto- Porque quiero sentirme en contacto con mi madre- Mepo levito de lado confundido- mi madre fue una luchadora, ella peleo por la paz en su mundo y tenía los poderes de mi padre, tengo la vaga fe de que si consigo llegar al nivel que ella tenía quizá pueda hacer contacto con un rastro de su espíritu.-

\- Orus...-

\- Lo sé, es un sueño tonto pero...- no pudo terminar su frase porque su amigo se colocó frente a él.

\- En absoluto, es un gran sueño, no importa si me opongo a mi señor pero te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño.

Orus le acaricio la cabeza con el dedo- muchas gracias Mepo, sabía que podía contar contigo.-

\- Entonces olvidémonos de preocupaciones y vamos a un lugar que sabes que tienes que estar-

\- Tienes razón, vamos para allá-

.

.

Mientras tanto en Piltover...

Cerca del centro de la ciudad del progreso en el pent-house de un edificio se encontraba la residencia Invismal donde, como era costumbre, las luces y música ambientaban el lugar, se podía escuchar el bullicio de personas desde la calle y esto no era más que la celebración especial al equipo segador.

Janna se encontraba bailando en el centro de su sala convertida en pista de baile, a su lado de igual manera se divertía Riven y a su alrededor varios de los amigos de Piltover de la excampeona. Thresh, Kalista, Yasuo y Yarce estaban en la barra de bebidas platicando, aunque el primero no tenía intenciones de venir fue rápidamente convencido por su acompañante. A un costado en un gran sillón rojo frente a una enorme pantalla de T.V estaban Ciclan y Detta compitiendo en un videojuego de peleas, aun con la aplastante derrota de 10 a 0 que el espectro sufría no expresa molestia alguna. Y por último en el balcón del departamento se encontraba una joven peliblanca contemplando la vista de la ciudad desde aquella altura, aunque la mayor parte de sus pensamientos la ocupaba por alguien más.

— ¿No te gusto la fiesta?— pregunto Kole, el rubio se había alejado de su grupo de amigos para acercarse a su compañera.

— ¿Eh? No, no es eso, la fiesta esta genial nunca creí que fueras tan popular en la ciudad— dijo al ver al interior la cantidad de gente que había asistido— solo estoy preocupada es todo—

— Por tu madre que no pudo venir— pregunto cordialmente.

— No— respondió ella regresando su vista al paisaje Steampunk.

— Sera no se…— comenzó hablar con tono inocente.

— Kole no te atre...— Zuru lo volteo a ver un poco amenazante.

—…. ¿Orus?— dijo con una sonrisa de malicia, Zuru se calló al instante y enojada como avergonzada giro su cabeza al lado contrario de el— Jajaja, le atine— comenzó a burlarse— aunque siendo sinceros ya me había dado cuenta—

— ¿Soy tan obvia?— pregunto ella.

— No diría obvia pero si alguien e despierta para desayunar al mismo tiempo que el regresa de su entrenamiento, que se sienta siempre a su lado cuando vamos a comer, lo acompaña a su edificio de clases cuando el suyo está en la dirección opuesta, que alguien terminan llegando al mismo tiempo que el después de clases a la casa creo que daría una pequeña idea— respondió sarcásticamente, Zuru solo suspiro acabada—Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie.

— Enserio— lo dijo incrédula.

— Claro, no ganaría mucho si lo cuento, además de perder la oportunidad de seguirme burlando— Zuru solo lo golpeo en el hombro— oye— dijo riendo.

— Kole— el tono de voz de Zuru se volvió más serio— ¿Puedo pedirte consejos?—

— Como se lo dije a Orus, no soy muy experto en los amoríos, por muchos que sea detallista con Úrsula pero sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablar— le sonrió amablemente.

— Entonces…— hablo pero fue interrumpida.

— Pero no hoy, no quieres que él te escuche— dijo señalando hacia adentro.

Zuru volteo y en la entrada se encontraba aquel sonriente y amable joven, Orus saluda a todos aunque no los conociera, poco a poco fue atravesando el tumulto de gente hasta llegar a la puerta del balcón.

— Vaya y yo que creí que sería una reunión de solo nosotros cinco— dijo Orus mirando incrédulo al ver a todos divertirse.

— Si lo sé y como soy su anfitrión debo ir a ver cómo están todos— se excusó dejando a ambos solos, Zuru solo comenzado a sonrojarse muy poco.

— Pensé que no vendrías — dijo Zuru arreglándose un mechón de su cabello.

— Yo pensé que no llegaba, me perdí en la ciudad pero con esta música logre encontrar la casa de Kole y debo admitir que se parece bastante a nuestra casa— dijo Orus mirando al interior— aunque claro más grande y sobre las nubes de esta ciudad no crees—

— Si— le sonrió— Orus ¿Esta ya todo bien?— pregunto, pues recordó aquella sonrisa fingida en la mañana.

— Se podría decir que si— sonrió levemente volteándola a ver.

— Entonces puedo preguntar ¿Por qué aquella sonrisa fingida?—

— Vaya eres muy perspicaz—

— Ah no quise incomodarte es… solo yo… ah lo siento— dijo arrepentida y exaltada

— Tranquila no estoy molesto— e dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y sonriéndole para que se calmara— Además no me gustaría arruinar el momento con una plática seria no crees—

Zuru comenzó a sonrojarse mucho más pero Orus no hablaba de su compañía pues la soltó y fijo su vista al horizonte, Zuru volteo y supo de qué se trataba, estaba atardeciendo, el tiempo había pasado volando y el sol comenzaba a tornar aquel color naranja que embriagaba el ambiente, las nubes se tornaron amarillas, al mismo tiempo que la luz rodeaba a los edificios color cobre haciendo que la ciudad del progreso brillara sin necesidad de luz.

— Estos momentos son los que quiero proteger— dijo Orus concentrado en aquella hermosa vista. Zuru se colocó a su lado y la admiro de igual forma pero también noto como sus manos, reposadas en el barandal, estaban a pocos centímetros, discretamente trato de poner su mano sobre la de Orus…

— ¡Orus!— el grito alegre de Ciclan interrumpió a Zuru quien separo su mano rápidamente y fijo su vista hacia el frente. — ¿A qué hora llegaste?—

— Acabo de llegar—

— Perdona no te vi estaba destrozando a Detta en Ketten— dijo Ciclan orgullosa.

— Presumida— bufo molesto Detta quien venía detrás de ella— solo me ganaste porque es un juego de peleas, si se trata de un FPS créeme yo te destrozare, por cierto hola capitán— dijo sin mucha vacilación el espectro.

— No me llames así, aun no me acostumbro— dijo algo apenado rascándose la nuca.

— Pero lo eres, deberías aprender acostumbrarte— dijo Kole llegando con cinco vasos en su manos, uno en cada mano y los otros tres flotando en un mini remolino ventoso.

— ¿Y eso?— pregunto Detta

— Pues esto no sería nuestra fiesta de celebración sin nuestro compañero— dijo entregándole un vaso en mano— y claro un brindis— entrego los vasos faltantes con su magia.

— ¿Esto no es alcohol verdad?— pregunto Zuru revolviendo el líquido café transparente.

— Si tienes problemas con la sidra no lo bebas— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Zuru negó con la cabeza— Bien entonces lo evidente, ¡Por nuestro futuro como equipo!— Y alzo su vaso.

— ¡Por llegar al siguiente nivel!— Y Ciclan levanto su vaso.

— Por derrotar a los demás equipos— sin mucho ánimo, Detta levanto el suyo.

— ¡Por estar siempre juntos!— Zuru alzo u vaso y volteo a ver a Orus, los demás esperaron su brindis.

— Ya dijeron todo lo que quería decir así que ¡salud!— levanto su vaso, los juntos con los demás y al mismo tiempo todos bebieron su contenido.

.

.

.

Lunes en la mañana y las primeras clases de nivel dos para el equipo segador.

— Veamos según esto— Zuru volteo a ver el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que traía en sus manos— este debe ser mi salón— llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto, aunque la misma no tenía seguro— Bueno quizá llegue muy temprano, simplemente esperare— llego al principio de la fila y se sentó en dicho lugar.

.

Ciclan llamo a la puerta esperando la orden de entrar— Adelante— se escuchó una voz serena del otro lado, la espadachìna entro sorprendiéndose con la decoración del salón de clases de un dojo joniano, tatami beige en el piso, varias plantas de bamboo en las orillas de la habitación y una fuente de bamboo al frente del profesor quien estaba en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

— Así que tú eres la jungla del equipo que paso de nivel, siéntate frente a mi comenzaremos la clase dentro de poco. — Udyr hablo con voz serena y calmada pero sin mirar a Ciclan.

— Si maestro Udyr— Ciclan dio una pequeña reverencia y se colocó frente al monje cambia pieles.

.

— Vamos acaso escucho un tono celoso en tu voz— dijo con una sonrisa Kole a Úrsula.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! Para nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— dijo con un fingido tono de aflicción.

— Bueno jovencita "no celosa"— le dio un fugaz beso de despedida— nos vemos más al rato para que me cuentes ese nuevo trabajo que tienes— se despidió al mismo tiempo que entraba al salón, Úrsula se despidió de el al mismo tiempo que se alejaba…— Buenos días profesora Buvielle…— Fue lo escucho antes de retirarse con un puchero en su rostro.

.

— Demonios llego tarde— Detta, Refunfuñando, venia corriendo hacia su salón, había memorizado el mapa para poder llegar temprano pues, siendo su equipo el único de nivel 2, no quería retrasarse y quería acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos rápidamente. Llego al final de pasillo y se acercó rápidamente a la manija — Espero que el profesor no ha llegado tem…—

Pero del otro lado la puerta se abrió revelando a quien sería su mentor— Llegas tar…— la tono serio del hombre rivalizaba con él, pero justo cuando lo vio se quedó callado al igual que él.

— Oh no— dijeron al unísono el semi-espectro y el ex purificador.

.

— Bien los demás ya deben estar en clase— dijo Orus un tanto preocupado.

— Te ves nervioso, tranquilo estarán bien— respondió Mepo ante la preocupación de su amigo.

— Si tienes razón, creo que deberían estar bien, ahora a conocer a nuestro profesor Me…— Mientras hablaban se estaban acercando a su nuevo salón pero ambos sintieron un escalofrió mutuo— Mepo ¿lo sentiste verdad?— el meep asintió— Maldición— maldijo por primera vez y abrió rápidamente la puerta del salón y con sagaces reflejos aquel tentáculo espiritual que estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

— Bien hecho, estas en movimiento joven espíritu tonto— su voz socarrona se escuchó al otro lado del salón donde se encontraba esperándolo.

 **Bien primero que nada una disculpa por la hora pero deben admitir que aun así cumplí con el día de publicación. La verdad es que acabo de entrar a trabajar y apenas me estoy acostumbrando a los horarios pero no se preocupen para la próxima actualización lo subiere lo más temprano posible.**

 **Regresando a la rutina ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esperaban a dichos profesores? ¿Sabían que maineo a Poppy?, bueno eso ultimo no es de relevancia.**

 **Bien espero verlos en la próxima actualización así como sus reviews.**

 **Que tengan un buen** **día** **, que pasen una grandiosa noche o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**

 _ **P.D: les dejo la lista de personajes ara evitarles las dudas.**_

.

.

.

PROTAGONISTAS:

Orus: bardo y estela

Zuru: Zed y Syndra

Kole. Janna y Yarce

Detta:Thresh y Kalista.

Ciclan: Yasuo y Riven.

Secundarios

+Iluminus:

Asuko: irelia.

Yang: Karma

Taller y libra: varus y soraka

Tamira: Maestro Yi (A)

+R-volve:

Klein: Viktor (A)

Marcus :Mundo (A)

Gwen :Warwick (A)

Denisse :Singed (A)

Abraham: jinx (A)

+SPYAIR

Isabel y Tako: Wukong y Ahri

Drake: shen y akali

Mazdack: parte de la orden kinkou

Asura: Lee sin (A)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola soy Royka y hoy les traigo el primer capítulo del año y el número 15 de instituto de guerra.**

 **Pero antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo del año pasado y, además de desearles lo mejor este 2016, espero su apoyo este año porque por ustedes y mi mente creativa esta historia es posible ser escrita.**

 **Bien espero que les guste el capítulo y nos leemos después.**

 _ **Neko: Gracias.**_

 _ **Guest: ya pronto quizás de una forma que no esperaban.**_

 _ **Uriel: denada**_ __

 _ **Hikariyagami: lo se XD**_

 **Disclaimer: Riot Games es el único propietario del universo de League of Legends, yo lo uso sin fines de lucro y puro entretenimiento.**

Cap. 15: Listo para los desafíos.

— Bien tonto espíritu veo que estas en movimiento— Illaoi, la sacerdotisa, se encontraba con los pies sobre el escritorio, recostada en la silla y esto no fue inconveniente para controlar aquella extremidad espiritual de su dios y con ella poner a prueba al semiespiritu.

— No esperaba que algún adorador de Nagakabouros fuera mi profesor— dijo con molestia luego hizo un ademan para que Mepo se retirara.

Illaoi bajo los pies se levantó rápidamente, con esta acción el tentáculo desapareció, y se acercó hacia Orus— Que te quede claro, yo no soy adoro a mi dios como otras creencias, yo solo sigo sus enseñanzas con mis propias manos— apretó el puño frente a él, Orus no se vio intimidado— Pero bueno eso es algo que un pacifista como ustedes no entenderán, por cierto esto es entrenamiento para luchadores ¿qué hace un soporte como tu aquí?— dijo con burla.

— Yo soy luchador aunque le cueste creerlo— respondió mirándola fijamente.

Illaoi no dijo una palabra, lo observo por un instante y luego sonrió— Me gusta tu convicción chico dime ¿Qué se siente llevarle la contrario a tu creado?— Orus abrió los ojos sorprendido por su pregunta— ¿Qué pasa, no sabías que puedo leer los deseos fuertes de las persona con verlos fijamente a los ojos?— Orus negó con la cabeza.— No me sorprende, es la primera vez en 15 años que salgo de Barú, ven sígueme terminemos las presentaciones en tu lugar de entrenamiento— dijo esto caminando hacia la puerta del salón, Orus la siguió.

Salieron del edificio de luchadores, caminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento mientras Braum estaba en una clase de gimnasia.

— Illaoi que sorpresa— dijo el barbudo con euforia, el pequeño poro se lanzó contra ella para saludarla desde su hombro pero fue detenido por su dueño— No pequeño recuerda que a la sacerdotisa le disgustan esas muestras de afecto— le dijo con tono severo pero a la vez amable.

— Igualmente Braum, pues veras la pequeña directora me pidió un favor y por un tiempo seré la entrenadora de los pequeñajos que avancen a nivel dos de luchadores— al decir esto algunos alumnos de otros equipo, que son de dicho rol, se estremecieron al saber la noticia.

— Oh que bien, el nivel dos impone más reto físico y que mejor que una de las peleadoras más fieras de la liga— respondió Braum.

— Pero no venía a saludarte, necesito que retires a tu clase— Braum alzo la ceja—Vamos Annie debió explicártelo— un pequeño silencio— el cuarto secreto— dijo con molestia la morena.

— ¡Ahh, es verdad!, permíteme entonces— se dirigió a sus alumnos que hacían varias pruebas físicas en el campo— ¡escuchen todos, este es un ejercicio sorpresa, deberán correr de aquí hasta el edificio principal, el ultimo equipo en llegar tendrá que hacer el mismo ejercicio 5 veces más!

Las negativas no esperaron y varios comenzaron a protestar.

— ¡Pero queda al otro lado de la escuela!— se escuchó por parte de un joven pelirrojo y con ojos amarillos además de las pupilas afiladas.

— Pues comiencen ya si no quieren ser los últimos— dijo Braum amablemente. Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros y comenzaron la carrera frenética al edificio.

— Bien creo que eso les dará tiempo— Volteo a ver al joven celestial. — Suerte allá abajo.

Orus no entendió pero no quiso preguntar pues su maestra ya se había adelantado colocándose en el centro de la enorme pista de entrenamiento, saco un pequeño cristal marcada con una runa esta intensifico su brillo provocando en el suelo que la misma runa apareciera solo que de mayor tamaño y con un marco de dos metros aproximadamente el cual desapareció dando lugar a unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Illaoi guardo el cristal y comenzó a descender seguido por Orus, luego de varias vueltas en la escalera de piedra llegaron a un piso subterráneo donde se encontraba una enorme habitación de piedra del tamaño del edificio residencial, con más pisos intercalados sobre o por debajo de su piso de cristal, había también varios muñecos de prueba de diferentes materiales, una piscina, una arena de pelea, un gimnasio con varios equipamientos, todo esto alumbrado por un cristal blanco en forma de candelabro que colgaba en el centro del techo del mismo.

— Creo que es algo obvio decir que aquí será donde te evaluare, a ti y a los demás graduados, así que— estiro sus brazos y se tronó los nudillos.— Muéstrame que sabes hacer— dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Orus se colocó en posición pero se agacho pues otro tentáculo salió detrás de él, en esa posición enarco su ceja hacia la sacerdotisa— Discúlpame por intentarlo— dijo con sarcasmo y rápidamente se abalanzo contra él, Orus bloque su puño con la palma de su mano tratando de contratacar con su otra mano pero fue detenido por otra extremidad del dios octópodo que enredó su brazo sin dejarle posibilidad de liberarlo— Sabes que esto no será una pelea justa— dijo liberando un golpe en su vientre con el brazo libre, Orus se quedó sin aire y trato de recuperarlo a bocanadas pero Illaoi ordeno a un segundo tentáculo enredar el otro brazo y con fuerza lanzarlo hacia la arena de batalla a varios metros de donde se encontraban, Orus dio varias vueltas en el suelo, al detenerse reparo en que no podía retrasarse en levantarse y con otro rápido movimiento dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando un potente golpe de su maestra que dejo una marca en suelo, conjuro Mepo, el meep giro hasta volverse una esfera radiante que se dividió en dos y se unió a los puños de su compañeros.

— Pues yo tampoco peleare justo— dijo con tono serio corriendo hacia su maestra —

"Se parece más a su madre que a ti" pensó la sacerdotisa imitándolo con el puño al aire y corriendo hacia el intercambio de golpes.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban en el despacho de la directora, cada uno en una silla a dos metros de separación y sin verse a la cara, frente a ellos se encontraba Ryze sentado en la silla de la señorita Firebolt por la ausencia de la misma.

— Se los volveré a repetir, las asignaciones de maestro y alumno las organizo la directora así que si no desean verla enfurecida recomiendo que den buena cara al mal tiempo porque no se les otorgara un intercambio, a ninguno de los dos— dijo serio y molesto el archimago.

— Esto será muy injusto para mí, él no me evaluara de forma imparcial— respondió molesto el espectro.

— Y yo no pienso enseñarle a un descendiente de aquellas monstruosidad que el finge que son sus padres— respondió serio Lucian.

— ¿¡Como los nombraste?!— inquirió Detta volteándolo a ver.

— Los nombre por lo que son— inquirió el de igual forma mirándolo.

Detta acumulo energía en su mano izquierda en la espalda y Lucian tenía la mano derecha lista para desenfundar su arma de energía…

— ¡Suficiente!— una descarga eléctrica en la separación de sus asientos los detuvo repentinamente— ¡No habrá cambios sin excepción, así que ustedes dos deberán arreglárselas para saber cómo enseñar— miro a Lucian— Y como aprender— termino viendo a Detta— Ahora retírense, o quiero que la directora llegue y se moleste con su insignificante problema.

Ambos salieron del despacho.

— Vete a tu casa, solo por hoy no habrá clase— dijo Lucian adelantándose al elevador mágico.

— Por mi bien— respondió Detta cuando el otro comenzaba el descenso, espero un momento hasta que el aparato quedo libre para bajar, no camino hacia la zona residencial si no hacia el teleporter, no sabía si se metía en problemas pero solo viajaría unas horas para pedir ayuda al único que conocía perfectamente a Lucian.

De camino al teleporter encontró a cierta mujer que parecía estar maldición a lo bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kole te hizo enfadar?— pregunto el espectro acercándose a un lado de Úrsula.

— Oh Detta— la invocadora se sorprendió— no Kole no hizo nada, es solo su maestra— dijo lo último con molestia.

— ¿Su profesora?— Comento confundido— No sabe que ustedes dos salen o algo así.

— No, no es eso de hecho desde que Kole paso al siguiente nivel todos en la academia se enteraron que comenzamos a salir hace poco, eso lo sé por…— Y sin siquiera voltear Úrsula sentía la mirada de un grupo de chicas a lo lejos.

— Porque no se lo comentas a la directora, no creo que ese comportamiento este permitido— respondió Detta.

— No te preocupes por eso, y de todas formas creo que es algo que no podría explicarte bien, sin ofender claro— respondió la invocadora y luego dio otro pequeño suspiro de resignación.

— Creo que tiene que ver algo con emociones ¿no es así?— Úrsula asintió— entonces estas en lo correcto soy el menos indicado para esa clase de temas, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al teleporter.

— ¿vas a viajar, entre semana?—

— Si, necesito hablar con mi padre sobre un…asunto con respecto a mi profesor de nivel dos—

— Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte— respondió Úrsula olvidando el problema anterior.

— ¿Y de que me serviría tú ayuda?—

— Se los quería decir hoy en la noche pero creo poder contártelo a ti, ven vamos al CS* y ahí te cuento como mientras comemos, ¿no has comido verdad?—

— No lo necesito— pero como si su lado humano hubiera escuchado la invitación un pequeño sonido se escuchó de su estómago— pero creo que una hamburguesa no me hará daño—

.

.

Udyr seguía meditando en aquella posición, Ciclan solo lo observaba pero después de 10 minutos su paciencia se acabó.

— Am maestro ¿Cuándo empieza la clase?— pregunto nerviosa y a la vez impaciente.

Udyr dio un leve respiro de meditación antes de hablar— jovencita ¿Por qué esta impaciencia?—.

— No es impaciencia, es solo que lleva ahí sentado desde que llegue y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra— respondió la espadachìna de forma inocente.

Udyr abrió los ojos, su jurada serena se postro sobre la peliblanca.

— Se nota que eres muy apasionada en batalla, te pondré una prueba y luego empezaremos la clase si la pasa— respondió el monje sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿¡De verdad?!— Dijo entusiasmada— ¿Y qué tipo de prueba...? ¡Auch!— la joven fue golpeada con un pequeño pedazo de bamboo directo en la frente.

— Esa era la prueba— respondió el monje reprimiéndose la risa.

— Pero no estaba lista— refunfuño Ciclan, sobándose el golpe con la mano.

— ¿Entonces, estando lista crees poder pararla?—

— Por supuesto—

— Entonces hagámoslo otra vez, ¿lista?—

— Lista— respondió Ciclan y rápidamente otro pedazo de bamboo fue ella, lanzada por una de las manos de Udyr y sin problemas la espadachìna la detuvo con su mano a centímetros de su frente— Lo ve, se lo di... ¡Auch!— pero no estuvo atenta cuando otro trozo de bamboo le pego en el mismo punto y termino en el suelo de nuevo.

— En una pelea el enemigo no esperara a que estés lista, puede que hayas entrenado arduamente para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no implica que tus sentidos lo estén completamente—

— ¿Eso qué significa?— pregunto Ciclan.

— Eso significa que hasta que no estas completamente concentrada no procederemos la parte física—

— Entonces…— continuo Ciclan aunque temía lo que iba a decir después.

— Entonces vas a tener que meditar mucho aquí en el salón—

Ciclan se dejó caer boca abajo en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

— Si, esa posición también puede funcionar—

.

.

Una mujer de piel blanca y pelo plateado, vestida de forma casual venia corriendo lo más rápido posible, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro en la habitación.

— Buenos días, disculpen la demora no suelo llegar tarde pero hubo uno que otro problema en casa y pues tampoco es que les incuba pero ya que estoy aquí comencé...— conforme hablaba iba acercándose al escritorio sin percatarse que en vez de hablarle a un salón lleno de alumnos, solo se encontraba una joven maga— lo suponía, la prueba de nivel dos no la pasaría cualquiera— dijo riendo con su típica sonrisa.

— Buenos días maestra— dijo tímidamente Zuru.

— Oh si perdona mis modales, soy Diana la líder de los lunari y la profesora de nivel dos de magos y asesinos, pero bueno dejemos las presentaciones para el camino, ven sígueme— dijo señalando la puerta y comenzando a caminar.

.

— Entonces eres hija de la soberana— respondió la lunaria.

— Ex soberana y usted ¿es cierto que reconstruyo su pueblo desde cero?— pregunto curiosa la maga.

— No me hables de "usted" puedes llamarme día de todas formas tú y tu madre somos buenas amigas y a tu pregunta si, aunque claro no es que lo haya hecho solo— dijo con una sonrisa que luego desapareció al instante— olvida eso, bien ya llegamos—

Ambas se encontraban en la pista de pruebas, el cual estaba vacío, sin rastro de alguno alumno.

— Qué extraño, ¿se supone que el profesor Braum estaba dando clases?, pero no veo a nadie.

— Mejor para nosotras, nadie debe de enterarse de esto a menos que pase de nivel— dicho esto tomo una piedra de su bolsillo con una runa, la misma se ilumino y en el suelo la marca resplandeció y una puerta secreta aparición junto a una escalera de caracoles hacia abajo, ambas descendieron. La sala de entrenamiento de color azul brillante, había un circulo con diferentes runas grabadas en el suelo, una esfera transparente de 5 metros de radio flotando en el centro de la misma, los muñecos de prueba no solo eran de madera si no de piedra mágica para resistir los ataques mágicos consecutivos, así también había un pequeño laberinto de cristal de 3 pisos donde se podía ver de afuera hacia dentro pero no viceversa, este estaba lleno de plataforma, trampas y poseía una iluminación muy baja en su interior.

— Wow— fue lo único que dijo Zuru.

— Si lo sé, este será tu cuarto de entrenamiento aunque creo que dentro de poco lleguen algunos otros compañeros mago/asesinos—

La sonrisa de Zuru desapareció— a, este como decirlo yo solo soy una maga no una maga asesina, espero que no afecte al entrenamiento maestra Di—

— Eso lo sé, pero créeme pequeña cuando veo a una asesina en potencia, yo no me equivoco— Diana miro el pequeño reloj en su antebrazo— rayos la ceremonia es pronto bien para terminar ten— de la misma piedra salió otra idéntica pero de un tamaño menor y se la entrego— bien con esto podrás entrar a la hora que quieras pero recuerda nadie que no sea nivel dos puede entras, puede tener otro rol pero debe ser de nivel dos o superior, bien nos vemos mañana temprano, lo prometo— dijo esto último ya subiendo las escaleras.

Zuru sé que observando la sala y comenzó a recorrerla, cuando llego al campo de los muecos de prueba comenzó a tensarse.

— Si te libero aquí, cuando nadie este… ¿me dejaras tranquila cuando este con los demás?—

— —

— Bien— Zuru cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió estos estaba iluminados de color blanco, de pronto uno de ellos ennegreció y una media sonrisa se dibujó debajo de este después el otro ennegreció y de sus antebrazos dos cuchillas blancas comenzaron a formarse con su propia magia.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y eso no es todo, pues como primer capítulo del año les tengo una pequeña actividad aquel suertudo que sea el review número 5 de este capítulo (pero sin contar aquellos sin cuenta de FF, lo siento chicos pero el premio es vía PM) le enviare por mensaje privado la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que quisiera saber de la historia, es enserio cualquiera, eso claro bajo la advertencia del spoiler que le revele y que jure por su madre (ok, tampoco tanto) pero que mantenga la respuesta en secreto hasta que el momento llegue.**

 **Fuera de eso y regresando a la rutina; los veo en la próxima actualización, cualquier opinión no olviden dejarla en los review.**

 **Que tengan un gran día número 1 del año, una grandiosa tarde del nuevo 2016 o que duerman bien para el segundo día del año de parte de Royka.**

.

.

.

PROTAGONISTAS:

Orus: bardo y estela

Zuru: Zed y Syndra

Kole. Janna y Yarce

Detta:Thresh y Kalista.

Ciclan: Yasuo y Riven.

Secundarios

+Iluminus:

Asuko: irelia.

Yang: Karma

Taller y libra: varus y soraka

Tamira: Maestro Yi (A)

+R-volve:

Klein: Viktor (A)

Marcus :Mundo (A)

Gwen :Warwick (A)

Denisse :Singed (A)

Abraham: jinx (A)

+SPYAIR

Isabel y Tako: Wukong y Ahri

Drake: shen y akali

Mazdack: parte de la orden kinkou

Asura: Lee sin (A)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola soy Royka y como siempre que ocurre un atraso (enorme el de esta ocasión) dejare todas la explicaciones al final así que disfruten el capítulo.**

Cap. 16 La Supervisora.

—...Entonces eres nuestra supervisora….y exactamente ¿Eso qué significa?- pregunto el joven espectro sentado terminando su plato de papas fritas.

— Soy encargada de todo lo que les pase, ocurra o quieran planear— respondió Úrsula frente a él terminando su plato de comida— así que cualquier cosa deben preguntármelo a mí primero—

— ¿Entonces sabes cómo tratar con mi maldito profesor? — Pregunto Detta.

Úrsula se limpió los restos de comida de boca y manos, los dejo a un lado y e invoco una pequeña pantalla azul frente a ella— Veamos Lucian el purificador, Tirador de la liga, tenía cierta rivalidad con el carcelero Thresh por…bueno omitamos esa parte. Según esto él no se especializa en puntería—

— ¿Pero es un tirador como no se debe especializar en puntería?—

— ¿Que no te enseñaron sobre los diferentes tipos de tiradores en el nivel uno?— pregunto la invocadora confundida.

— Te refieres a los "Snipers", "Gatlings" y "Montaraces"

— Exacto, Los "Snipers" se especializan en puntería, casi nunca fallan en sus tiros y son los que más alcance tienen pero con la desventaja que a veces su candencia de fuego es baja pero poderosa, tu madre entraba en esta categoría en la liga ¿no es cierto?—

— Si, de ella herede mi puntería infalible— presumió Detta.

— Si claro presumido— bromeo ella.

Detta alzo la ceja, volteo, a su espalda había un contenedor de basura a poco más de 10 metros de distancia, regreso su vista a la mesa, tomo una servilleta y la envolvió en forma de pelota y con un lanzamiento hacia atrás la bola de papel voló hasta aterrizar dentro del contenedor— ¿decías?—

— Increíble— respondió sorprendida.

— Continuando con el tema, los Gatlings se especializan en candencia de fuego, son los más rápidos a la hora de disparar pero su movilidad en el campo a veces es limitada, creo que una chica en la clase presumía que su madre entraba en dicha categoría, era morena y dijo que venia del desierto—

— Y por último los Montaraces se especializan en la habilidades con su arma, no suelen tener la mejor puntería pero su candencia de disparo poderosa y sus diferentes herramientas en combate los haces igual de peligrosos, ahí es donde entra Lucian—

— Creo que ahí estaría mi descontento, ¿Por qué la directora me pondría con un tirador estilo montaraz si yo soy un Sniper?—

— Es obvio que no para mejorar tu puntería— Úrsula se quedó pensando por un momento— Detta de casualidad ¿Haz practicado alguno tipo diferente de estilos de disparo, algo así como munición diferentes o posición a la hora de disparar?—

— A decir verdad lo único que he practicado es un tiro que amplifique mi disparo— respondió el espectro.

"¿Qué planeas ahora Annie?" se preguntó en la mente la invocadora— Bien Detta volvamos al cuartel de los segadores— dijo levantándose de su asiento ansiosa.

— Querrás decir el departamento— dijo Detta no compadeciéndose de su humor.

— Bueno eso, vamos tus compañeros deben estar por regresar— menciono mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Detta resignado la siguió.

Fuera del CS ambos se dirigieron a la zona residencial cuando dos personas iban en la misma dirección pero desde los salones, uno de ellos era Kole quien venía platicando alegremente con la segunda figura, Sona Buvielle, Úrsula los vio a ambos y en un acto de celos tomo a Detta del brazo esperando que Kole voltease, el espectro solo levanto la cejas confundido y justo cuando iba hablar.

— Hasta mañana profesora— se escuchó a Kole despedirse de la peli azul y ambos separarse, el rubio se dirigía hacia ellos— Hola amor, hola Detta— los saludo amablemente.

— Hola Kole— respondió Detta.

— Hola— respondió Úrsula— ¿Qué tanto platicabas con tu "profesora"?— dijo esto último con molestia— ¿espera no se supone que Sona es muda?—

— ¿Y no se supone que tu no estabas celosa?— pregunto Kole con sonrisa divertida en su cara.

— N-no estoy celosa, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— respondió avergonzada la maga.

— Que estas tomada del brazo de Detta desde que me viste con la profesora para tratar de darme celos, ¿o me equivoco?— respondió aun con la sonrisa.

— ¿Celos?— pregunto Detta confundido al mismo tiempo que Úrsula lo soltaba del brazo, luego suspiro— ¿ustedes y sus emociones, nunca los entenderé?—

— Oye suenas como si no fueras humano del todo—bromeo Kole.

— Como sea, Úrsula y yo íbamos a la casa al parecer necesita decirnos algo— Detta la volteo a ver, al igual que Kole, la joven tenía la cara roja y miraba hacia el suelo.

— A-ah, sí vamos no perdamos mucho el tiempo— dijo rápidamente para apresurar el paso, ambos chicos la siguieron desde atrás.

Detta susurro— Oye ¿Qué son los celos?—

Kole rio bajo— se nota que aun eres medio humano por tu curiosidad, es difícil de explicar, cuando tengas emociones te lo digo— bromeo con lo último y trato de alcanzar a su novia pero esta comenzó acelerar más el paso— Sabes esta conversación se pondrá un tanto "emocional" adelántate y te vemos en el apartamento— Detta se encogió de hombros para seguir caminando, el rubio por su parte alcanzo a la invocadora tomándola el hombro— Oye espera, sabes que no me gusta verte así— respondió Kole.

— Lo sé pero…— giro su cabeza para darse cuenta que el espectro se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos— era la ocasión perfecta para ver si Detta cambiaba su actitud— dijo al mismo tiempo que el rubor de sus mejilla desaparecía y era reemplazado por un mohín— pero parece que no funciono.

— Si me di cuenta, actúa muy normal a pesar de que lo tomaste desprevenido— suspiro Kole— el plan de las emociones no parece haber funcionado hoy—

— Bueno es nuestra primera prueba, tal vez para la próxima salga mejor espero, ahora cambiando de tema ¿la pregunta sobre Sona no era parte del plan?— inquirió Úrsula con las manos en la cintura

— Cual de las dos ¿la de cuando parecías celosa o lo de su incapacidad de habla?— Kole volvió a bromear con ella.

— ¡Kole!— pero a la maga ya no le pareció divertido.

— Ok lo siento, bueno sabes que la profesora no es sorda así que puedo hablar normal con ella y también esta…— Comenzó hablar con las manos— #Que se mensaje de señas#—

— # Ya veo#— le respondió la maga de la misma forma— bueno entonces apresurémonos, Detta no mostrara emociones pero se desespera fácilmente.

.

Los tres subían por el elevador, llegaron a su piso y al entrar observaron algo que los dejo impactados, excepto al espectro, Ciclan estaba en posición de loto meditando.

— am Ciclan ¿Qué haces?— pregunto Kole confundido.

— Meditando ¿no se nota?— respondió la espadachìna con algo de frustración.

— Si lo sabemos pero tú no eres de meditar— respondió su amigo nuevamente.

Ciclan bajo los brazos, suspiro cansada y se sentó de forma normal— Lo sé pero a mi maestro se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que necesitaba de la meditación— se dejó caer hacia un lado en el sillón— esto no es justo— dijo con molestia y tristeza.

— Pero la meditación no es tan mala Ciclan— dijo Úrsula sentándose a un lado para tratar de consolarla.

— Eso lo dices por ti— le respondió Detta dirigiéndose al sillón seguido por Kole.

— Es verdad Ury, Ciclan no es de las que la paciencia sea su virtud- secundo Kole al momento de sentarse—

— Entonces ¿la concentración no es su fuerte?— pregunto, Kole asintió— Ya veo— se quedó pensando por un momento- Creo que se porque les tocaron estos profesores— respondió de forma rápida sorprendiendo a los tres— déjenme les explico.

— Espera ¿no falta Zuru y Orus?— inquirió Detta.

— a ello se los explicare luego, si me espero más se me hará tarde para uno… asuntos—

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos?— Pregunto Ciclan levantado la cabeza.

— Cosas como mi deber como su supervisora— respondió con normalidad dejando confundidos a ambos usuarios de viento— O es verdad a ustedes no les he explicado— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Creo que de todas formas tendrás que tomarte tu tiempo— respondió Detta.

Luego de resumir el cómo fue elegida supervisoras y todas sus funciones como tal, Úrsula prosiguió con la explicación.

— Annie, quiero decir la directora Firebolt desea llenar ese vacío practico en ustedes— con estas palabras volvió a dejarlos confundidos, incluyen a Detta— Quiere que sus debilidades se conviertan en fortalezas— los tres asintieron con entendimiento.

— Pero volvemos al inicio, ¿Qué tiene que ver que Lucian sea mi profesor?— pregunto Detta.

— Tu eres un tirado nato, no te fallará puntería pero lo que necesitas son varias herramientas que te desenvuelvan en un combate real, piénsalo no sería alguien con una "extraordinaria" puntería saber defenderse en cualquier situación— dijo poniendo énfasis en el adjetivo e intentando que reaccionara con la adulación.

— Creo que tienes razón, suena lógico— pero el espectro respondió de la misma inexpresiva forma.

Úrsula solo suspiro cansada y Kole rio para sí mismo.

— Y qué hay de mi ¿Por qué necesito de la "meditación"?— dijo con molestia en la palabra.

— Si revise tu expediente— dijo volviendo a invocar aquella pantalla azul flotante— y tú eres una de las mejores peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo, Tu maestro no te dijo si necesitabas cambiar tu técnica o algo por el estilo—

— Solo me dijo que necesito concentrarme más pero no sé qué quiera decir con eso— respondió recordando las palabras de su maestro, en cambio los tres se le quedaron viendo con un ceja levantada— ¿Qué pasa, me salieron pecas por tanta meditación?— respondió la espadachìna confundida.

— Ciclan créeme cuando te digo, que de verdad necesitas esas clases de meditación— dijo Kole riéndose

— Bien lo descubriré por mí misma entonces— dijo molesta con un mohín.

— Eres tan infantil— dijo Detta rodando los ojos…

— Continuemos entonces, ¿Qué me debería hacer falta a mí?— pregunto Kole.

— Decencia— respondieron Ciclan y Detta contra el chico sin camisa.

— Eso no sirve en una pelea— respondió evadiendo el tema

— No, estoy muy de acuerdo con ellos— dijo evitando que miraran su sonrojo, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a su pareja sin camisa regularmente, pero en la posición en la que el estaba sentado le era difícil no estar así. Detta y Ciclan solo la observaron con ceja levantada.

Kole carraspeo un poco para regresar al tema— No hablando enserio ¿En qué clase de errores debo mejorar?—

— Pues… am…Mhhh— Úrsula pensó durante un rato buscando algún error en Kole, Detta y Ciclan trataron de ayudarla pero al igual que ella se quedaron en blanco al pensar en algún desperfecto en su compañero soporte.

— Lo ven, no entiendo porque simplemente no me pasaron al siguiente nivel— respondió Kole de forma normal.

— No estas actuando demasiado confiado— le respondió su novia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No es confianza es un hecho— en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando pasar a Zuru, Kole fue el primero en notarla— Y ella lo demostrara, Zuru diles… oye ¿estás bien?— Y en efecto la maga no se veía muy bien pues en su rostro reflejaba cierta tristeza.

— ¿Qué?— respondió distraída— Oh, no es nada solo vengo algo cansada con permiso— y sin más que decir camino rápidamente a su cuarto.

— Hey Zuru— Ciclan trato de detenerla pero fue en vano— ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Al poco tiempo Orus también llego al apartamento, a diferencia de su amiga el traía un semblante bastante animado.

— Hola chicos ¿qué tal su día?— respondió con una sonrisa el joven líder.

— Hola Orus, oye ¿sabes que le pasa a Zuru?— pregunto Kole sabiendo que ambos suelen pasar tiempo juntos.

— ¿Zuru?, a decir verdad no la he visto en todo el día, creí que la encontraría de camino hacia acá pero estuve todo el camino de regreso con Isabel— dijo con cierta alegría al mencionar a la joven kumiho.

— ¿La del equipo Spyair?— pregunto Úrsula interesada.

— Si, de hecho estuvimos platicando sobre eso—

 _Flashback._

Orus salía de la habitación de entrenamiento seguido por la sacerdotisa de Nagakabouros.

— Al fin— dijo el joven estirando sus brazos, en el cuerpo se le notaba varios moretones, rasguños y golpes.

— ¿Qué pasa estás cansado?— dijo gustosa la profesora.

— Claro que no— respondió con el ceño alegre y fruncido— si lo entrenamientos serán así llegare a ser muy fuerte en poco tiempo—

— Me gusta tu entusiasmo chico dime ¿tu padre está al tanto de este deseo?—

— Si, pero no parece agradarle la idea— respondió cabizbajo— pero eso no evitara alcanzar mi objetivo— volvió a responder cambiando su tristeza por entusiasmo.

La profesora Illaoi solo rio para sí, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y se despidió levantando la mano y caminando lejos de ahí.

Orus por su parte camino hacia el departamento, en el recorrido iba tratándose las heridas del cuerpo con su magia curativa.

— Orus hola— le saludo Isabel alegremente, la joven pelinegra, venía con vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas y una cinta del mismo color que recogía su largo cabello.

Orus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar a la chica— Oh Isabel hola— dijo tratando de enredarse con sus propias palabras.

— ¿Vas de regreso a casa?—

— Si, apenas acabaron mis clases de nivel dos—

— Pues te acompaño— dijo colocándose a su lado y comenzando a caminar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y Tako?— pregunto el joven mirando nervioso a todos lados.

— Tranquilo, mi hermanito no te molestara esta e casa con los demás—

Conforme caminaban ambos jóvenes iban platicando sobre sus gustos, algunas bromas sobre los profesores, pero a Orus lo impresiono más el último tema.

— ¡Ya eres la líder de tu equipo!— respondió sorprendido

— Si, de eso fui hablar con la directora hace poco, varios de los equipos nos enteramos sobre la elección de capitanes con ustedes así que algunos lo decidimos con antelación, además que mañana tendremos nuestra prueba de nivel dos, junto al equipo Luminous, R-volve y…ha se me olvido el nombre del otro equipo, solo sé que está conformado por chicos de Noxus—

— Vaya y pensar que solo nosotros éramos los únicos de nivel—

— Oye no seas presumido— bromeo Isabel— ese derecho no les iba a durar mucho, nosotros también queremos mejorar, además ustedes tienen el record de ser el primer equipo en llegar en un mes—

— Jejeje, creo que tienes razón— le regreso una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Bien aquí nos separamos mi edificio es el de allá atrás, cuídate Orus— Isabel se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego solo camino alejándose del joven. Orus por su parte solo se tocó instintivamente la mejilla besada y sonrió, pero no se percató de que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada y observo aquella escena.

 _Fin del flashback_

—... Y después de eso entre aquí abajo y tuve que esperar a que el elevador bajara porque ya se había ido—

Kole solo sintió lastima por Zuru, al igual que Úrsula, Ciclan por su parte sentí curiosidad de porque su amiga había llegado tan "cansada" y Detta bueno él ya se había retirado a su habitación

 **Bien para los que no quieran leer más les pido una enorme disculpa del retraso y agradezco que hayan leído el capítulo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Ahora para los que se quedaron explicare lo más breve que sea posible.**

 **El capítulo se retrasó por muchas (enserio muchas) razones, en primera estaba haciendo limpieza de borradores en mi celular y por accidente borre la mitad de lo que llevaba de este capítulo así que tuve que comenzarlo desde el principio, la semana de la actualización para mi mala suerte tuve horario nocturno en mi trabajo así que en las tardes solo me dedicaba a descansar lo suficiente para el día siguiente y por último y por la culpa de mi vicio al lol mi madre me castigo la computadora hasta el miércoles pasado con lo que tuve que apurarme a terminar ( nuevamente) el capítulo y subirlo, aunque claro es bastante tarde.**

 **En resumen tuve muy mala suerte y lo siento mucho.**

 **Ahora los reviews.**

 _ **Kaiter Blazer: Probablemente.**_

 _ **Hikariyagami: Gracias y aun así mis metas para cumplirles a ustedes no se han podido.**_

 _ **Neko: Am ¿recuerdas lo que hizo Thresh con su esposa verdad?**_

 _ **Gamerkiller: si mi nombre es con "Y", veamos en si Fanfiction prohíbe poner links así que no podre poner uno, sin embargo hay una manera rápida de explicarte la apariencia de Annie, si vas a devianart y buscas "Annie Grow up" encontraras una imagen en tres partes de Annie a los 10, 15 y 20 años, la de 20 años es la que aparece aquí. Gracias a ti por leerlo y si no dejaste de leerlo por estos inconvenientes.**_

 **Como siempre Royka les desea feliz día, una grandiosa tarde y/o que duerman bien.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17 La elite carmesí

Después del entrenamiento, frente a ella se encontraban los trozos de piedra de lo fueron los muñecos de entrenamiento, la Zuru de mirada asesina observaba complacida su demostración de poder.

— Mph, que fácil es romper estos juguetes— respondió "Zuru" con tono soberbio.

— _Se supone que están diseñados para resistir ataques mágicos, no para ser destazados de forma sádica, no presumas de tu fuerza—_ la respuesta resonó dentro de su cabeza y la joven del cuerpo prosiguió con naturalidad.

— Entonces qué sentido tiene que me hayas dejado salir— respondió con el mismo tono y la ceja levantada volteando hacia su frente.

La voz en su cabeza solo suspiro- _Mira, en el límite del campo hay una runa de configuración, ábrela y cambia a los muñecos para entrenamiento de asesino cuerpo a cuerpo-_

— Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes de empezar— respondió caminando hacia la runa.

— _Trate pero tus gritos de euforia callaron mi voz—_ respondió molesta.

— Oh es verdad— sonrió egocéntrica.

Luego de unos breves ajuste y de cerrar el panel mágico, los muñecos de prueba comenzaron autor repararse, pero esta vez las runas que los iluminaban destellaban de color rojo.

— Veamos ahora— invocando la cuchilla de su antebrazo la joven se precipito contra uno de los muñecos de prueba pero este levanto su brazo provocando un choque con chispas del arma y su cobertura rocosa, la joven sonrió satisfecha y con sus usuales movimientos sombríos comenzó a probar su durabilidad.

.

— Porque nunca tienes algo de autocontrol, recuerda que también es mi cuerpo— decía Zuru cansada mientras estiraba su cuerpo y salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

— _Tuve consideración en algo—_

— _¿_ En qué?—

— _Termine mi entrenamiento antes de que tu noviecito llegara de sus clases—_ respondió riendo al final de la oración, Zuru no dijo nada y solamente se apresuró a llegar a la zona residencial.

Cuando llego no diviso a Orus por ninguna parte así que decidió esperarlo en la entrada, cuando al fin lo diviso a lo lejos iba a salir a recibirlo pero entonces noto a alguien más, aquella chica de cabello negro quien lo acompañaba y con quien parecía disfrutar la conversación.

Zuru desvió la mirada cuando Isabel se despidió de Orus y rápidamente corrió al elevador.

— _Es solo un tonto, no deberías ponerte así por el—_ dijo la voz en su cabeza tratando de consolar a una Zuru triste y con la mirada en el suelo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle pero inconscientemente su brazo las limpio al instante — _No gastes lágrimas y ve recomponiéndote ya casi llegamos—._

Antes de entrar respiro un poco, se calmó y abrió la puerta, sus compañeros se encontraban sentados en la sala prestándole atención a Úrsula, la maga no quería que la vieran triste así que simplemente mintió para poder irse a su habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama boca abajo y abrazando la almohada.

— _Siempre puedes dejarme salir y que yo le rompa la cara—_ dijo la voz de forma molesta.

— Él no tiene la culpa, me puede gustar pero no sé si yo le gusto a el— respondió Zuru con voz apagada.

La voz suspiro— _Hay hermana para ser la hija de la ex soberana oscura eres muy amable-_

— Tú eres la parte mala de mama— respondió Zuru.

— _"y de papa"—_ pensó para si la voz— _Creo que lo mejor será que descanses por hoy, tu cuerpo no suele resistir cuando lo uso—_ se burló.

Zuru solo sonrió— Tienes razón— dicho esto se levantó para cambiarse su conjunto por su ropa de noche, se metió en la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos.

— _Buenas noches Zuru—_ se despidió la voz.

— Buenas noches Yuru— y con un chasquido de su dedo un sello parpadeo en su frente cortando la conexión por hoy.

.

Al día siguiente los cinco se levantaron temprano y desayunaron todos juntos, para Detta, Ciclan y Orus era un desayuno como cualquier otro, en cambio para Kole podía sentir la incomodidad por parte de la maga y esta evitaba el contacto visual con el joven celestial.

— Oigan que tal si hoy nos apuramos y nos vamos juntos a clase, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- propuso Kole terminando de desayunar.

— Si porque no, también hace mucho que no hacemos una actividad de grupo en la noche— respondió contenta Ciclan.

— si ustedes dicen, así me distraerán un poco antes de regresar con mi profesor— dijo Detta, Kole noto un poco de enojo en su tono de voz a sí que prosiguió con su plan.

— Te oyes enojado—

— No lo estoy, solo es molestia, es imposible para mi sentir absoluto enojo— respondió de forma monótona al mismo tiempo que terminaba y alzaba los cubiertos de su desayuno.

— Bueno entonces apurémonos a vestirnos— dijo Orus levantándose de su asiento.

Los demás lo siguieron dejando los cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

— "¿absoluto enojo?"— pensó Kole sobre la respuesta del espectro.

.

Ya vestidos bajaron por el edificio y los cinco caminaron hacia el edificio principal pues desde ahí les era más cercano llegar a sus destinos, claro que Zuru prefirió caminar los más alejado de Orus que pudiera y no se notara.

Fue entonces cuando notaron un pequeño tumulto de gente frente al edificio, entre ellos estaban el equipo R-volve y Luminous, además de otros.

— Vaya, ¿porque tanto equipos?— pregunto sorprendida Zuru.

— Debe ser por la prueba— respondió Orus, a lo que Zuru sonrió poco.

— No creí que tantos equipos subirían de nivel, Oh espera es Asuko— respondió Ciclan y luego al notar a su amiga se acercó rápidamente, los demás la siguieron más atrás- ¡Asuko!-

— Ciclan— respondió Asuko yendo a saludar a su amiga.

— ¿Lista para la prueba?—

— Sabes que si— respondió levantando el puño de forma ansiosa.

— Aja sí, no estarás de ese ánimo cuando falles— Bromeo Ciclan y ambas comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Equipo Luminous!— Anuncio el invocador de guardia en la puerta, el equipo entro enseguida.

— Oh es mi turno, ¡no vemos!— se despidió la pelirroja para llegar rápidamente con sus compañeros al edificio principal.

— Esperemos que les vaya bien— dijo Kole con toda la suerte del mundo.

Orus comenzó a buscar entre la multitud de persona buscando a Isabel pero sin encontrar rastro de ella, el único que se dio cuenta de su comportamiento fue su amigo rubio quien sonrió pesadamente.

— Bueno será mejor irnos— dijo el celestial después de renunciar a su búsqueda— no sería bueno si nuestro… ¡Au!— al darse la vuelta para caminar al campo de entrenamiento Orus choco con una persona— Lo siento— se disculpó.

— Ten más cuidado quieres— respondió molesto el sujeto, venia vestido con una ropa de cuero azul con una capucha descubierta en la parte trasera, su cabello gris despeinado y aquellos ojos pardos con el ceño fruncido miraban fijamente a Orus.

— ¡Oye él se disculpó! — Dijo Kole con los brazos cruzados.

— Tienes algún problema con mi amigo desnudista— dijo burlonamente el joven moreno junto al peli-gris, tenía ojos negros, su cara tenía una pintura de guerra desde las mejillas hasta la frente, aun así vestía de forma casual con un atuendo de pantalón rojo y camisa blanca a cuadros negros.

— Solo si tú tienes problemas con mi compañero— para sorpresa Detta encaro al moreno con una mirada seria.

— Hey chicos, cálmense no creo que sea el momento — dijo nervioso un joven rubio detrás de ellos de forma nerviosa, vestía un atuendo de gala demaciana que consistía en un pantalón blanco con azul, una camisa del mismo color y lo que parecían dos hombreras de plata, en su cuello colgaban uno goggles cafés rotos.

— Tranquilo Regí si hubiera una pelea ellos no dudaría mucho— inquirió uno de los dos pelirrojos de ojos amarillos y pupilas dilatadas, él tenía un atuendo peculiar pues era una gabardina de escamas azules, posiblemente de dragón.

— Pareces muy confiado amigo— respondió Ciclan al reto del semi-dragón.

— Alto los cuatros— dijeron al unísono Zuru y la segunda cabellera pellirroja del otro grupo, esta era una chica bastante alta pues le llevaba dos cabezas más a Zuru, portaba una cota de cuero así como una armadura ligera en las piernas, tenía dos fundas de espada en la espalda pero solo traía consigo una.

— Tsk, bien prima solo porque tu o pediste— renegó aquel que causo todo y comenzó a caminar rodeando al equipo segador, sin quitarle la vista a Orus pero antes de retirarse por completo observar de reojo a la maga que los detuvo, al momento de llegar el invocador los nombro para que el equipo "Elite carmesí" pasara por su turno.

— ¿Elite Carmesí?— pregunto Orus confundido.

— De seguro son noxianos— respondió Kole.

— No todos, el chico de la gabardina creo que es el actual principito de Demacia— respondió Ciclan aun con la emoción de la posible pelea.

— Pues supongo que tenemos otra tonta actividad de grupo no creen— dijo Detta para finalizar e irse a su clase.

— ¡Hey espéranos!— grito Ciclan— nos vemos en la noche chicos— se despidió para alcanzar al espectro.

— bien mi salón también queda por allá así que los veo luego— se despidió Kole caminando a pocos pasos de sus dos amigos.

Orus Y Zuru se despidieron, ella al darse cuenta que la había dejado sola con Orus no pude evitar ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Zuru estas bien?— pregunto el joven al ver a su amiga temblar.

— Am…si…vamos tenemos que llegar pronto— Dijo adelantándose, Orus la miro confundido pero la alcanzó.

.

La caminata fue bastante silenciosa, la mayoría de las veces Zuru comenzaba la plática que duraba hasta que llegaban a sus destinos pero con lo de ayer no tenía ganas de eso, en cambo Orus no solía hablar mucho, casi siempre se introducía a lo que decían sus amigos y así llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, por suerte no había nadie así que se acercaron a la puerta oculta y ambos sacaron sus cristales-llave.

— Te veo luego, no te sobre esfuerces como ayer— sedes pidió el chico bajando las escaleras.

Zuru no supo que responder y simplemente comenzó a bajar.

— Llegas a tiempo— dijo la profesora peliblanca recargada en un costado de la puerta de entrada, hoy portaba su armadura Lunari— ¿comenzamos?

.

Detta caminaba a paso normal, luego de despedirse de Ciclan y su exhibicionista amigo, se dirigía a su salón pero con saber que aquel hombre lo estaría esperando no tenía prisa en apurar el paso.

Llego y al abrir la puerta supo que algo andaba mal.

— Hola hijo— respondió Kalista feliz de verlo, Thresh también estaba ahí y solo asintió cuando su hijo cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

A un lado de su escritorio, recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y con su mirada puesta estaba Lucian pues su lugar era ocupado por la directora Firebolt.

— Hola Detta te estábamos esperando—

Detta se acercó frente al escritorio con sus padres detrás de él.

— ¿creí que estaría en el edificio principal directora?— dirigió su mirada hacia sus padres- y ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí?-

— Annie nos llamó así que ella puede explicarte todo— fue lo que dijo el Arcángel de Runaterra.

Detta volteo a ver a la Directora.

— Veras Detta le deje a cargo de las pruebas de nivel dos al subdirector, él es más que capaz de explicar las reglas en mi ausencia, vine porque me entere que tienes cierta...inconformidad con tu actual profesor— dijo esto y ambos tiradores se volvieron a cruzar miradas serias.

— Ryze nos dijo que estos problemas no te incumbían Annie— esta vez respondió Lucian con un tono severo— Y tampoco entiendo porque esas cosas están en mi salón—

— Disculpa— esta vez respondió Kalista desde su asiento.

— No se sientan los ofendidos ahora, siempre serán lo ruines espectros de la Isla de las sombras—

Kalista iba a contestarle pero fue detenida por el brazo de Thresh y al mismo tiempo Lucian era silenciado por la mirada de Annie.

— Sé que Ryze les dijo eso pero tanto el cómo tu no son conscientes de la situación—

— ¿Qué situación?—

— Tu parentesco con este joven espectro— concluyo Annie con una sonrisa.

.

En una hora la directora relato la historia del origen de Detta, pues por diferentes cuestiones la mayoría de Valoran no conocía como el espectro había llegado al mundo así que se había creado el rumor que un ritual antiguo fusiono una parte del alma de Thresh con una parte del alma de Kalista, esto era en parte verdad salvo que las verdaderas almas que se fusionaron fueron la de Kalista y Senna.

— Bien entonces nos retiramos creo que tendrán bastante dudas entre ustedes— dijo Annie dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguidos por Thresh y Kalista.

— No seas muy duro con el— Dijo Kalista antes de salir.

Detta miro hacia su padre confundido— Lo decía por el— contesto el espectro mayor antes de despedirse y retirarse de igual forma.

En el salón solo quedaron un impasible Detta con un completamente estupefacto purificador.

.

En el campo de pruebas, Kole llegaba lo más tranquilo que se puede estar luego de evitar a su sequito de fans que por primera vez en un tiempo lo volvieron a perseguir.

Luego de recuperar el aliento tomo su piedra llave y la elevo frente a la entrada secreta, como las demás el símbolo rúnico de soportes apareció en el suelo abriendo la entrada.

En la sala de entrenamiento del nivel soporte se encontraba la profesora Buvielle preparando el campo de prueba.

— Buenos días maestra— saludo Kole haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— # Buenos días joven Invismal#— contesto con las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro- # ¿Estás preparado?#-

Kole estiro sus brazos de un lado a otro, después hizo un ademan con su mano y el viento a su alrededor lo suspendió en el aire— #Listo#—

Sona asintió y presiono la runa de activación, 4 adoquines en forma de muñecos aparecieron de un lado del campo de entrenamiento, del otro se desplegaron 3 cañones incendiarios, un mortero de ácido y un pequeño robot que desapareció al momento de aparecer.

\- #Protégelos con tu vida si es necesario#-

/

/

/

.

Ficha de presentación- Equipo Elite carmesí.

Nacionalidad: Noxiano-Demaciana

Integrantes/posición elegida (padres)

Reyd Du'Coteau/ Central (Talon- Quinn): Reyd es el hijo del asesino de la hoja y la famosa ranger de Demacia, posee un cabello gris corto, ojos pardos y la mirada seria parecida a la de su padre. Él fue entrenado bajo las doctrinas de sus padres en ambas ciudades. Aunque su lugar de nacimiento es Demacia él vive actualmente en Noxus. No posee un ave vigía como su madre pero tiene una buena relación con Valor desde pequeño. Él es terco, directo y odia perder, su objetivo es volver a poner en alto el nombre del escuadrón de su padre aun en estos tiempos de paz.

Draven Jr. Buvielle / Tirador ( Draven-?; Sona: madre adoptiva): Él es similar a su padre físicamente, con la excepción del fino bigote de este, el también suele ser presumido y arrogante pero eso solo es su faceta en batalla el, por enseñanzas de Sona, es servicial y modesto, suele visitar orfanatos por Runaterra pues él estuvo en uno por un tiempo, es el más grande en edad del equipo y también del instituto (con 17 años cumplidos), su arma favorita esta inspirada en un maestro ninja perdido al cual lo apodaban "el ojo de la tormenta"

Whyat Escama de Luz I/jungla (Shyvana-Jarvan IV): el próximo heredero al trono, es un semidragón como su madre con una actitud rebelde, el no desea ser el príncipe de Demacia, él quiere el título de su madre como General de mayor rango de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Demacia. Posee una cabellera escarlata, sus escamas son color azul zafiro en sus transformaciones, toda la ropa que usa está hecha de las escamas que mudan de sus alas.

Reginald Crownguard /Soporte (Luxanna Crownguard-Ezreal): Hijo de la dama de luz y el Fallecido Explorador de Piltover es un joven con un intelecto superior, tan alto que su madre le consiguió la mejor educación posible en Demacia teniendo que trasladarse hacia Piltover donde el joven ingreso a la Universidad Yordle de Taumaturgia, en dicho establecimiento encontró los vestigios de su padre, relatos que su madre nunca quiso contarle, con dicha inspiración y apoyo secreto de uno de los clones de Heimerdinger consiguió acceder al instituto pero ya que su madre era una maestra de su rol tuvo un examen extraordinario (Que paso sin problemas) logro entrar solo que un mes después y con el lugar apartado en el grupo de su prima.

Iris Crownguard Du'Coteau/ Superior (Garen-Katarina): SU nacimiento significo la alianza entre las dos familias más grandes de Noxus y Demacia, prima de Reyd y Regí. Iris posee el mismo color de pelo de su madre y la enorme altura de su padre llegando a los 1.90 cm de altura, fue entrenada desde pequeña como guerrera demaciana y asesina noxiana logrando combinar ambos entrenamientos. Ella no suele hablar mucho pero eso no la convierte en una antisocial pues sabe divertirse junto a los amigos de sus primos. Por extraño que suene es la segunda persona en toda Runaterra en soportar una jarra de Graggy ice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien luego de mucha espera al fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Instituto de guerra, no daré muchas explicación (ya las di en Facebook) simplemente agradeceré aquellas personas que me tuvieron paciencia y aún siguen la historia.**

 **Sin más preámbulo del mes sin actividad, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games (Y su adorado modo URF)**

Cap. 18.

— Ustedes sí que de despiertan tarde— decía Detta terminando su desayuno y preparándose para salir.

— Tú te despiertas demasiado temprano— decía una somnolienta Zuru apenas saliendo de su cuarto.

— Y tú te levantas muy tarde, ni si quiera te has vestido. — respondió Orus quien ya estaba cambiado y comenzaba a desayunar.

Zuru gimió avergonzada y regreso a su cuarto para vestirse.

— Entonces ¿sigues emocionado con las clases de tu padre?– pregunto Ciclan comenzando desayunar.

– Técnicamente no es mi padre, hasta el mismo me ha dicho que lo relacione como mi tío–

– Oh perdón, entonces ¿te emocionan las clases de tu tío?–

– Pues me ha enseñado varios movimientos de auto defensa y como facilitar el apuntar en situaciones desventajosas; y no digas esas cosas sobre emociones es como los intentos de Úrsula y Kole por que demuestre alguna emoción, así fue toda la semana– dijo con tono molesto– y esos dos aún piensan que no me he dado cuenta–

En ese momento Zuru salió de su habitación completamente vestida— Ustedes dicen que me levanto tarde pero Kole aún sigue dormido—respondió la maga yendo por su desayuno.

— Aún no se despierta –dijo resignada la novia del susodicho– le dije claramente ayer que vendría por el temprano.

– ¿Para? –preguntó Ciclan.

– Tenemos una cita doble, no sé cómo pudo olvidarlo si a él lo invitaron en persona–

– Pero Úrsula estamos en días de clases ¿No crees que es un poco irresponsable de tu parte pensar llevártelo a una cita? –

Úrsula los observó confundida. –Oh vaya, entonces ¿no se los dijo ayer?

– Decirnos... –inquirió Orus para que ella respondiese.

– Kole no necesita ir a clases más, el oficialmente está en pase a nivel tres–

El silenció cubrió la sala, nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron estáticos hasta que Kole hizo aparición.

– Buenos días equipo, ¿Amor que haces aquí? O espera más bien ¿qué hora es? –

– Creo que será mejor que te prepares– respondió su novia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kole se quedó quieto en donde estaba pues repentinamente fue rodeado por sus amigos quienes comenzaron a bombardearlo de preguntas sin tiempo de responder

.

–Jeje, lo siento creo que debí decírselos ayer– dijo Kole rascándose la nuca avergonzado, tanto el como Úrsula estaba sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, sus compañeros se encontraban del otro lado.

– ¿Y cómo paso, que hiciste o a quien sobornaste? – pregunto Ciclan que como los demás esperaba una explicación.

–Tranquila Ciclan, mi rango es completamente justo la profesora Sona ya calificó mis habilidades y está de acuerdo con la directora que ya no necesito estar en el nivel dos – terminó de explicar el rubio, sus compañeros en cambio fijaron su vista en su novia.

–Kole dice la verdad, hasta la directora me mandó llamar para felicitarme por su rápido desempeño–

Sus compañeros volvieron a quedarse perplejos por el asombro de que su propio soporte era en efecto un joven perfecto o que era alguien realmente poderoso.

.

– Entonces nos vemos después chicos – se despidió Kole junto a su novia en dirección al teleporter.

Por su parte los demás miembros del equipo se dirigieron a sus clases, Ciclan aún no dominaba la meditación así que aún no podía practicar en su campo de prueba y debía seguir en el edificio de salones.

Detta, Zuru y Orus llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, se sorprendieron al ver a los nuevos alumnos de nivel 2 ingresar a respectivos salones subterráneos sin hacerlo con discreción, pero al parecer el hecho que estos se mantuvieran ocultos ya no importaba

.

.

Detta fue el primero en retirarse a su salón, Lucían lo saludo en cuanto se colocó a su lado y observo a lo lejos al hijo de Varus entrenando con su arco y flecha morados, siendo asistido por una maestra de pelo rubio, portaba un atuendo azul de capa y gabardina aunque la capucha no la traía puesta.

— Es una arquera del Freljord del este, Ashe la recomendó para que entren a los que carecen de puntería— respondió Lucian sin dejar preguntar a Detta— Listo para seguir el entrenamiento.

— Claro— asintió Detta.

— Porque hoy tienes un nuevo compañero—dicho esto Lucían señaló hacia un lado del enorme salón subterráneo donde un joven practicaba con las dianas de tiro usando shurikens.

– Oh no– resoplo el espectro al saber de quien se trataba.

Ambos se acercaron al tirador castaño.

Este mismo se giró al percatarse de su presencia, saludo a Lucian con un ademán de cabeza y sonrió al fijar su vista en Detta.

– Vaya mira quien es, el fantasmita del equipo segador–dijo Dj risueño, Detta solo lo miro serio.

– Parece que se conocen – agrego Lucian.

– No mucho – dijo a secas el espectro.

– Su equipo y el mío casi empezamos una pelea el otro día– respondió Dj de forma casual, Lucian levanto la ceja consternado y luego se fijó en Detta.

– No paso a mas–respondió el– aún después de eso no tengo el placer de saber su nombre ni me im... –

– Draven Jr. mi amigo– respondió estirando su mano.

Detta no espero tal comportamiento pero acepto el saludo para no ofenderle– Detta, y ¿tu padre no dejo su narcisismo ni cuando te puso el nombre?–

– Para ser alguien que no expresa emociones eres bastante gracioso–

– No pretendo serlo–

– Estaba practicando un poco de tiro ¿quieres unirte? –

– Solo si puedes seguirme el ritmo– argumento Detta, ambos caminaron hacia la zona de tiro, el espectro de su mano invoco su pistola estilo revolver de dos cañones, color verde, en la culata sobresalían dos adornos en forma de cuchilla, además uno de los cañones era más largo que el otro.

– Linda arma, pero tú crees alcanzarme— dijo Dj mostrando diez shurikens en su maño derecha cada par sostenido entre sus dedos— Eso lo veremos—

– Creo que podremos adelantar el entrenamiento– dijo Lucian interrumpiendo a ambos – Quería guardar esto para después pero dado que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de su viaje creo nos vendrían bien, además está el hecho que necesito medir tus habilidades con las de el–.

– Créame profesor Lucian no lo decepcionare– respondió Dj amablemente irritando más a Detta.

– Entonces – de su bolsillo saco un aparato negro cuadrado, parecido a un celular piltoviano pero sin el estilo Steampunk, presionó la pantalla y rápidamente el campo de tiro cambio, las dianas de paja desaparecieron en un compartimiento del suelo y varias dianas de piedra comenzaron a flotar en el mismo lugar, también más comenzaron a salir de dichos compartimientos colocándose sobre ellos en diferentes posiciones.

— Estas dianas de piedra rúnica llevaran un registro de cada uno, también se estarán moviendo así que no serán un blanco fácil, también solo contaran puntos si acierta al centro de la diana así que si fallan por un poco no contara, por ultimo les daré 10 minutos hagan lo mejor posible y veremos si han mejorado— volteo a ver a Detta— y si necesitan mejorar más— esto lo dijo referente a Dj.

Ambos tiradores se prepararon para comenzar el duelo, fue entonces que Lucian dio la señal de inicio al mismo tiempo que las dianas comenzaron a moverse en direcciones aleatorias, al mismo tiempo ambos tiradores comenzaron su duelo.

.

.

Por otro lado Zuru se encaminaba a su salón de manera tranquila, para mala suerte de ella se encontró a Isabel practicando en el campo de entrenamiento, al parecer su ejercicio consistía en disparar misiles hechos de magia hacia los pilares de hielo que su maestra la crio fénix Anivia creaba para medir su potencia de fuego, en un principio Zuru se sorprendió con la aparición de dicha profesora pues, según relatos de su madre, Anivia no había vuelto aparecer desde la derrota de la bruja de hielo y la creación de los países de Freljord; mientras seguía caminando pensó por qué ella no tenía un entrenamiento similar, sus habilidades mágicas eran comparables a la de Isabel pero por una extraña razón Diana pretendía volverla una asesina, por ultimo las miradas de la kumiho y la joven maga se cruzaron, la primero le saludo con una sonrisa mientras que Zuru agacho la cabeza y acelero sus caminata.

— Hey a donde tan n rápido— dijo Diana ante la exaltación de su alumna.

— ¡ah! Maestra lo siento no la vi— respondió Zuru frenando en seco.

— Creo que si no te detenía te estamparías contra alguien demasiado duro— dijo Diana en broma riendo bajo, Zuru no supo cómo responder así que solo rio nerviosamente— pero llegas a tiempo para conocer a tu nuevo compañero, ¡oye tu ven acá!— ordeno al joven que entrenaba con un muñeco de piedra con sus cuchillas en forma de garra, el joven paro su entrenamiento y fue directo con su profesora mientras guarda sus cuchilla en sus bolsillos traseros.

— Que sucede maes...— no fue hasta que llego con ellas que se percató de la presencia de Zuru, se petrifico en su lugar.

— Ella es Zuru, seguro la conoces, será tu nueva compañera— respondió Diana, Zuru amablemente extendió su mano para saludarlo, Reyd en cambio reacciono tarde y avergonzado correspondió al saludo.

— Un placer soy Reyd Du`Coteau— respondió el peligris con sonrisa nerviosa.

— Lo sé, nos conocimos antes, mi equipo casi empieza una pelea con el tuyo.

Reyd recordó aquello vez pues fue el quien había empezado el conflicto— Ah, lo siento no era mi intención portarme tan grosero con tu amigo— dijo Reyd apenado.

— Tranquilo no te culpo ni nada pero si ten más cuidado para la próxima— Respondió Zuru.

— C-claro—

— Bueno ya que se conocen entonces no habrá problema con el ejercicio que tengo en mente— dijo Diana junto a ellos.

— ¿Ejercicio?— pregunto Zuru.

— Si, es algo que quería dejar para después pero por órdenes de la señorita de fuego, van a tener un duelo, así podre evaluar que tanto ha mejorado Zuru y que tanto necesito entrenar a Reyd—

— Pero maestra no cree que es algo desventajoso, un asesino como yo dejara fuera de combate a una maga como Zuru— Dijo Reyd con un tono preocupado, para mala suerte de Zuru su otro yo no lo tomo de esa forma

— ¿Estás diciendo que puedes vencerme?— respondió Yuru, tomando sin aviso el cuerpo de Zuru.

— Ah...no...Yo solo— no supo cómo responder.

— No trates de subestimarme entendido, ahora vamos te mostrare una lección— ordeno la asesina caminando hacia una posición en el campo de prueba.

Reyd trago saliva, tanto por el cambio repentino de personalidad de su compañera pero se apresuró su lugar para no perder el tiempo, mientras Diana sonreía pues tenía otras formas de liberar a Yuru pero esto funcionaba de igual forma.

— ¡Comiencen!— La líder Lunari dio la orden, Reyd fue el primero en avanzar rápidamente mientras Yuru permanecía en su lugar; si alguien pudiera leer su mente escucharía un suspiro de derrota por parte de la maga dentro de la cabeza.

.

.

Orus a paso apresurado bajo las escaleras, no había notado la hora e iba tarde, en términos de su maestra para llegar a su clase.

— Maestra lo siento no vi el reloj— recuperando el aliento Orus llego frente a su maestra quien estaba con dos estudiantes.

— Cuantas veces te he dicho que la puntualidad lo es todo— le recrimino la sacerdotisa.

— Pero…—

— Nada de Excusas ya sabes tú castigo— ordeno la maestra.

Orus suspiro pesadamente— ¿Cuentas esta vez?—

— 300 lagartijas—

Orus no alego pues sabía que eso no funcionaría así que se puso en posición y comenzó las repeticiones.

— ¿Entonces si llegamos tarde nos pasara los mismo?— pregunto un voz frente a Illaoi.

— Tranquila Tamira no creo que seas tan impuntual como Orus— respondió el otro con una risa.

Orus reconoció las voces y levanto la vista para encontrarse con Tako y Tamira quienes eran sus nuevos compañeros.

— Así es, así que nada de excusas y plantéense llegar temprano, bien continuemos les daré una breve recorrido del salón de luchadores y después nos pondremos a trabajar, Orus no quiero que pares hasta que termines las 300 repeticiones entendido—

— Si maestra— respondió el celestial cuando os tres comenzaban alejarse. "como sabría ella que estoy haciendo las lagartijas si no puede verme, a menos. Siguiendo con el ejercicio noto un pequeño tentáculo espiritual frente a él, "ya veo cómo".

.

Una hora después Illaoi volvía con los dos estudiantes, ambos lucían bastante cansados, mientras que su profesora había recogido una maleta de color negra qué traía en los hombros.

— ¿Bien entonces terminaste las repeticiones de castigo?— pregunto la profesora observando a un fatigado Orus en el suelo.

— Si— respondió levantándose del suelo y estriándose — Que es lo que sigue—dijo listo para el siguiente ejercicio.

— Lo que sigue es lo siguiente— bajo la maleta al suelo, la abrió, dentro de ella se encontraban un bastón expandible y una espada, amabas hechas de madera color miel con grabados por todas ellas— Estas armas las pedí desde mi ciudad natal, son especiales y hoy las usaran para un ejercicio de pelea—

— ¿Pelea, contra quién?— pregunto la joven espadachìna.

— Pues será de ustedes dos contra Orus— dijo casualmente la sacerdotisa.

— ¡¿Que?!— respondieron los dos estudiantes con diferente actitud, Tamira sorprendida y Tako entusiasmado.

— No pareces sorprendido— respondió Illaoi al observar a Orus no inmutarse.

— Bueno he sido su alumno una semana pero no me sorprende en nada este tipo de entrenamientos, de hecho yo pensaba que me haría enfriarme a otros 3 mas— respondió Orus

— Jajaja no, esas son cosas que harás mas adelante— dijo entre risas, luego les entrego sus respectivas armas a Tako y Tamira. — Bien comiencen—

— ¿Así simplemente?, no nos pondremos en posición o algo hay un campo de entrenamiento más allá— pregunto Tako, esa vez sorprendido por lo casual del enfrentamiento.

— En el campo de batalla el enemigo no esperara a que estés preparado— respondió la sacerdotisa dándoles la espalda a los tres para verlos desde más lejos.

— Bien si ella lo dice, vamos Tamira— dijo Tako entusiasmándose nuevamente.

— ¿Eh? , ah si— Tamira se sorprendió pero se puso en posición.

Tako coloco su bastón frente a el mientras Tamira coloco su espada hacia debajo de su lado izquierdo, Orus solo se quedó parado mirándolos.

— ¿Y no vs a sacar tu arma Orus?— Pregunto Tamira

— Yo peleo a mano limpia— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Hey esto es una práctica de lucha no una fiesta de té!— grito a lo lejos la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Pero debo evitar que me golpeen o solo debo desar….!— Orus quería pedir instrucciones pero Tako ya se había lanzado contra él, Orus se movió a un lado evitado el ataque

— Ya la escuchaste una batalla no se espera— dicho esto uso su bastón como soporte y lanzo una patada directo a la cara de Orus, el celestial la evadió a un lado y retrocedió unos pasos.

— Si lo sé pero yo…— de la misma forma sin aviso Tamira se colocó detrás de él y dio un tajo horizontal con la espada, Orus se agacho para esquivarlo y contrataco con una patada giratorio a sus pies, Tamira salto evitando también el ataque.

—…— Tamira lo observaba fija y seriamente sin mediar una palabra.

— Así que a esto se refería tu archivo con "modo Wuju" en pelea— respondió Orus al ver el cambio de actitud de la Wujista.

— ¡Oye!— Tako trato de darle una estocada por la espalda pero Orus giro en el suelo a la derecha— Que no te basta con espiar a mi hermana también vas a por mi prima—

— ¿Prima?— presunto Orus arremetiendo con un derechazo contra Tako pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

— No somos de sangre pero compartimos el vínculo del Wuju, algo que tu probaras por las malas— Tako se dividió en dos más y rodearon a Orus, mientras Tamira colocó su espada hacia abajo y exhalo con tranquilidad.

— "Golpe nimbo" y "Ataque alfa"— dijo Orus sorprendido.

— ¡Ahora Tamira!— ordeno Tako quien con sus tres copias comenzaron a girar alrededor de Orus, Tamira desaprecio en el mismo instante.

"Tres clones solo un golpe, un golpe desvanecido para cinco objetivos, soy su único blanco así que…" Orus se preparó juntando sus puños, los tres Takos atacaron al mismo tiempo Tamira apareció sobre Orus, la espada descendía junto con el golpe cursado de tres bastones, Orus volteo a su espalda y encaro al Tako detrás de él, su golpe de luz no podría alcanzar a Tamira a menos que estuviera sobre el terreno así que solo esperaba poder noquear a Tako. Una nube de polvo se alzó al juntarse los impactos, de la misa Tako salió disparado hacia atrás, su bastón estaba destruido de la parte de enfrente y la fuerza del golpe lo mando al suelo, cuando la nube comenzó a disiparse se notó a Orus con el puño derecho hacia enfrente y los ojos cerrados, el esperaba que Tamira lo hubiera inmovilizado con el golpe descendente pero cuando abrió los ojos su sorpresa fue la misma que la espadachìna, la espada estaba partida a la mitad y un pedazo de la madera yacía sobre la cabeza de Orus pero este no sentía dolor alguno.

— ¿P-pero cómo?— pregunto anonadado el celestial.

— Simple, el poder de ellos dos no es suficiente para quebrar el tuyo— respondió Illaoi acercándose a sus alumnos.

— ¿Cómo que el poder?, ya lo teníamos solo era cuestión de asentarle uno de los dos golpes— respondió Tako levantándose y sobándose la espalda por la caída.

— Eso no importaba, si ambos hubiera asestado sus golpes el resultado sería el mismo sus armas se hubieran destruido—

— Entonces nos dio armas defectuosas, ¡Eso es trampa!— respondió Tako molesto

— No están defectuosas, la madera con la que están hechas son las mismas que mi pueblo usa para entrenar— se acercó para tomar el pedazo de espada rota— esta madera mide el nivel de poder de su usuario y mide el de su oponente cuando conectan, si tu nivel es menor al del contrario el arma se partirá en dos no importa la fuerza física que apliques, pero si tu nivel supera al de tu adversario— le dio un golpe con la pieza en la cabeza a Orus.

— ¡Auch!— este sintió el dolor en su cabeza la instante.

— Entonces podrás dañarlo sin problemas—

Tamira quien seguía en trance de batalla sacudió su cabeza para regresar a la normalidad— Entonces si no mide nuestra fuerza física, ¿Qué clase de poder mide?—

— Su fuerza de voluntad, ustedes poseen y entrenaron estilos de pelea únicos, saben manejarlos a la perfección pero eso no implica que su propio espíritu este fortalecido de la misma fuerza, yo les enseñare a fortalecerlo—

— Vaya nunca lo vi de esa forma, sabía que papa no se equivocaba cuando me dijo que usted seria la maestra perfecta, por favor enseños la manera correcta de fortalecer nuestro espíritu maestra Illaoi— dijo Tako haciendo una reverencia de cabeza frente a ella, de la misma forma Tamira lo hizo, Orus los miro a los dos y espero con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces primera lección— con la parte de la espada golpeo a ambos en la cabeza— no bajen la cabeza hacia nadie, no importa que tan fuerte sea nunca deben someterse eso solo demuestra su debilidad.

Ambos alumnos se sobaron el golpe y se disculparon, Orus solo rio poco.

— Entonces sigamos con la clase que aún es muy temprano, ¡rápido vayan y den diez vueltas al gimnasio! —

— ¿¡Que diez vueltas!?— replicaron los tres al unísono.

— Si replican más la subiré a cincuenta— después de decir aquello los tres no dijeron nada y comenzaron su larga caminata.

.

.

— Entonces no volverá a subestimarme— respondió Yuru con la ceja levantada con tono serio, debajo de él se encontraba Reyd boca abajo con su mano derecha atrapada en una llave sobre su espalda y en su cuello una de las navajas blanquecinas de la asesina.

— N-no lo volveré hacer— respondió el asesino nervioso pues jamás había visto que una maga dominara aquel estilo de pelea, luego de arremeter contra ella lo último que recuerda fue una sombra aparecer detrás de él, luego al tratar de contratacar con ella dejó su espalda descubierta, "Zuru" lo tomo desde el cuello y con su peso lo tiro al suelo para dejarlo en la posición actual.

Diana observaba todo detenidamente y lo anoto en una libreta que guardo después de que la pelea había concluido.

.

.

Detta y Draven Jr. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo recuperando el aliento, a su alrededor se estaban todas las dianas de piedra en el suelo desactivadas la mitad de ellas con shurikens en el centro de las mismas, la otra mitad con impactos de bala en el mismo lugar, Lucian se acercó a ambos tirados con el dispositivo negro en la mano revisando los puntajes.

— Bien esto es sorprendente, parece que tenemos un empate—

— ¿Eh?— dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

— Si, no hay ningún error su puntería es increíble ninguno fallo en apuntar a las dianas, aunque— los volteo a ver con la ceja alzada— para ser una práctica de combate de 10 minutos se cansaron muy rápido— guardo el dispositivo— descansen un poco entrenaremos algo de cardio luego—

Detta desapareció su pistola en una llamarada verde, mientras que Dj guardo los tres shurikens que le quedaban en su estuche.

— Bien espero que el resto del curso sea tan emocionante como hoy, ¿no lo crees?— dijo Dj entusiasmado.

— Quizá— fue lo único que dijo Detta antes de levantarse y alejarse del lugar— "¿Quizá?, ¿que acaso también me emocione?, tsk debo conseguir un poco de mi medicina"— se dirigió a con Lucian y le pidió permiso para salir poder salir asegurando que regresaría sin ningún retraso.

.

.

— Vamos jovencita sé que puede lograrlo— Udyr trataba de poyar a su alumna pues no parecía llevar ningún progreso esta semana de la meditación

— Ahh— ciclan se cansó de "concentrarse" y exhalo derrotada— lo siento profesor pero creo que es imposible para mi llegar a ese nivel de concentración— dijo desanimada.

— Es una lástima, se supone que hoy todos los alumnos de la jungla se integrarían en el campo de entrenamiento—

— ¡Que! ¿Los demás ya dominaron la meditación?— pregunto perpleja

— En realidad ninguno la necesita tanto como tú— respondió el cambia pieles.

— Y yo que quería al fin practicar con mis espadas, las traje porque creí que quizá lo lograría esta vez— dijo volteando a su lado en donde yacían la doble funda de sus espadas.

— De verdad no puedo hacer nada más por ti— en eso alguien llamo a la puerta, el profesor se dirigió para saber de qué se trataba, por lo mientras Ciclan tomo sus espadas y las desenfundo, ambas eran espadas eran de la misma forma que el sable samurái de su padre aunque un poco más cortas, también poseían marcas rúnicas en las hojas de las mismas, eran por así decirlo una fusión entre las dos armas de sus padres.

— Soy tan distraída que también olvide afilarlas hoy— del mango de una de ellas abrió un pequeño compartimiento, en este se encontraba un pequeño fragmento de hielo puro en forma de ópalo, con sumo cuidado paso el fragmento de hielo desde la base de mango hasta la punta de una de las espadas, luego de hacerlo 3 veces volteaba a hoja y lo hacía del lado opuesto, terminando con una espada la colocaba cobre sus pierna (pues se encontraba en posición de loto para su meditación) y tomaba la otra espada para repetir el procedimiento, abrió el compartimiento y guardo el fragmento de hielo, luego observaba el filo de la espada poniéndola de forma horizontal frente a ella para asegurarse que no tuviera alguna deformación, mientras hacia lo mismo con la otra espada Udyr la observa desde la puerta, quien llamo a fue un mensajero que venía desde el edifico principal, el suplente le entrego un mensaje en una hoja blanca y se retiró. Udyr se sorprendió observando como su estudiante le daba mantenimiento a su preciadas armas, volvió a leer el mensaje en la hoja y entonces silenciosamente saco un pedazo de bambú del bolsillo, el mismo que uso la primera vez con Ciclan y sin aviso lo lanzo hacia la nuca de la estudiante, una brisa sacudió ligeramente la sala, moviendo los bambús de decoración hacia un lado y la fuente bamboo se quedó estática hacia arriba deteniendo el movimiento del agua, la brisa paro regresando todo a la normalidad, el sonido de la fuente de bamboo era lo único que se oía, Ciclan se encontraba parada con sus dos espadas enfundadas frente a ella, detrás en el suelo el pedazo de bamboo se encontraba cortado en cuatro partes iguales, Udyr solo sonrió.

"Ella está completa si tienes sus armas con ella", es lo que decía la nota.

.

.

.

— De verdad no somos una molestia, no queremos ser un estorbo en su cita— dijo apenada Úrsula junto a Kole, al otro lado se encontraban Sona Buvielle y Draven saliendo de la mano.

— De ninguna manera, además mi esposa es la que los invito me ha contado mucho de tu novio y su potencial, de verdad me sorprende no había visto nada igual desde la época de la liga— respondió Draven quitando todo aire de incomodidad en el ambiente. Las dos parejas se encontraban caminando sobre las calles principales de Noxus hacia un restaurante famoso.

La conversación en la comida transcurrió con normalidad, de vez en cuando Draven hacia bromas sobre la diferencias de edades entre los dos pero nada fuera de lo común. Fue entonces que Kole noto algo.

— Y entonc… ¿Kole?— Úrsula lo noto algo distraído— ¿ocurre algo?—

— Algo así, señor Draven—

— Ya te dije que no me digas señor me hace sentir más viejo de lo que estoy—

— Entonces Draven, ¿Tu hermano suele venir a este restaurante?—

—Solo por las noches o los fines de semana, ¿porque?

— Te parecerá extraño pero el hombre de cabello gris en la barra tiene la misma frecuencia de mana que tu hermano—

Draven volteo a la barra, el en cuestión se veía más viejo que su hermano, con el cabello gris, una gabardina de cuero y parecía traer un parche en el ojo.

— Seguro, porque a mi parecer ese es otro sujeto más que viene por una bebida—

— #Sabes cariño la frecuencia de mana es única en cada persona así que si ese de ahí tiene la misma de tu hermano, quizá si sea el#— dijo Sona con las manos.

— Pero ¿Qué hará mi hermano en este lugar disfrazado?— Volteo de nuevo a verlo, este sin embargo no había notado sus presencias— creo que no nos ha visto, espero que planea para que Leblanc le haya hecho un favor como este—

Luego de un rato esperando una persona encapuchada llego a sentarse en el banco continuo al presidente de Noxus, los dos comenzaron a hablar sin mirarse a los ojos, luego de un rato la segunda persona se levantó rápidamente y abandono el lugar Darius trato de detenerla pero fue inútil.

— ¿Quién será?—

— Ni idea—

Luego de mirar como Darius también abandonaba el lugar

— ¿Pudiste ver la frecuencia de la otra persona?— pregunto Draven.

— Si— respondió Kole.

—… ¿quieres investigar de quien se trata?— respondió con una sonrisa que planeaba algo.

— Claro porque no— respondió con la misma sonrisa el rubio.

— No creo que esto acabe bien para ninguna de las dos— dijo con un suspiro Úrsula dejando confundida a Sona

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y opiniones aquí o en la página de Facebook. Su apoyo es lo que me da inspiración para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Como siempre les deseo un feliz día, una grandiosa tarde o que duermen tranquilos de parte de Royka.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

El tiempo vuela y para el instituto de guerra no fue la excepción. Ha pasado un mes desde la apertura de los campos de entrenamiento y el progreso de los equipos es notable, entre ellos la "Élite carmesí" , los "Spyair", los " Luminous" y por supuesto el equipo "Segador". También en este mes para sorpresa de algunos el equipo R-volve se unió de nuevo al estudio, y aunque sus miembros también lograron subir de nivel ellos cursan un entrenamiento diferente.

Con este enorme progreso, la directora Firebolt anunció una actividad, un campamento escolar en el cual pondrán a prueba todo lo que han aprendido en su entrenamiento de combate con el fin de conseguir los puntos necesarios para el examen a nivel 3.

El atardecer llegaba, con el se anunciaba otro final del día y comienzo del fin de semana para los estudiantes, en especial para el cuarteto de luchadores pues desde muy temprano asistieron al campo de entrenamiento por orden de la sacerdotisa, dándoles una última y exhaustiva sesión de entrenamiento antes de su tiempo fuera del instituto. Para Orus, Tako, Tamira e Iris fue un completo infierno pero desde el punto de vista de la sacerdotisa habían mejorado indudablemente aunque claro en su personalidad no está el elogiar a sus aprendices.

— Muy bien es todo por hoy— anunció la sacerdotisa — vayan a descansar puede que sea su último fin de semana tranquilo — la creyente salió por las escaleras de caracol hacia la superficie

Los cuatro estudiantes no pudieron responder pues yacían en el suelo exhaustos con la respiración agitada.

Iris fue la primera en levantarse, estiró un poco los brazos se despidió con un simple "adiós" y caminó hasta las escaleras

— ¿Será así de callada todo el tiempo?— dijo Tako al mismo tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo en el suelo.

— Supongo que con su equipo debe ser más amable— le respondió Orus aplicando un hechizo relajante a sus brazos.

– Tako es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde— respondió Tamira poniéndose de pie lentamente.

— Es verdad, a mamá no le gustaría que fuéramos impuntuales para algo que ella planeó —

— ¿ Que no el festival lunar es a principios de año?— pregunto Orus curioso.

— No qué va, si fuera el festival no vendríamos al instituto por una semana para las preparaciones. Mi mamá junto con la líder Karma organizaron una fiesta por nuestro ascenso a nivel dos, oye que tal si vienes con nosotros, fuiste hace una semana a Jonia pero no te quedaste mucho tiempo—.

— Es porque tenía asuntos con la sacerdotisa Soraka, pero me habría gustado pasar a saludarlos.

— Pues vamos, a mi hermana le encantará que vayas—

— Que no hace poco no me querías ver cerca de ella —

— Eso era porque creía que tenías malas intenciones, ella es algo distraída en "esos" temas, pero veo que tu no eres como los demás— Tako se levantó de un salto y extendió su mano hacia Orus— ¿ si vienes?

El chico aceptó su mano para levantarse — Supongo que será divertido— Así los tres caminaron hacia la salida.

De camino a los edificios residenciales Tako iba platicando de como va ser la fiesta y que tanta comida van a servir, en ese momento Orus observó a alguien a lo lejos y se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó Tamira.

— La verdad, tengo cosas que hacer, creo que será para la otra disculpen—

— No te preocupes, nos vemos el lunes — dijo Tako despidiéndose y junto a su prima dirigirse a su edificio residencial.

Orus esperó a que se alejaran para dar media vuelta y caminar e interceptarla.

Detta revisaba los impactos de balas en las dianas mágicas, estudiaba con sumo detalle y las comparaba con los shurikens que Dj impacta en las suyas.

— Detta déjalo ya— dijo el joven noxiano al acercarse a recoger sus armas— cada vez que competimos haces los mismo para buscar algún defecto en ambos, admite de una vez que ambos somos excelentes tiradores, ¿o te afecta tanto tener competencia?

Detta suspiro— No, supongo que tienes razón— Detta desapareció su arma— pero me siento raro.

— ¿Raro? ¿en qué sentido?— ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

— Pues que parecemos demasiado perfectos, como si fuéramos el tonto de Kole— Detta torció la boca al decir eso.

— ¿Te sientes molesto por ser igual a el? Y dices que no sientes emociones — bromeo el castaño.

— Cierra la boca y olvidado — respondió _molesto_ el semi espectro pero con sus típicas facciones vacías. Pero sabía que tenía razón, últimamente comenzaba a demostrar emociones en lapsos pequeños, por suerte su equipo no lo había notado por la ausencia de todos, pero como era obvio su amigo/rival a veces se aprovechaba de esos lapsos para burlarse de el.

Saliendo del campo de entrenamiento encontraron a su profesor esperándolos frente a la salida.

— ¿Señor Lucian, qué hace aquí?— pregunto Detta.

— Esperando a que salieran — respondió directamente.

— Pudo haber entrado— le respondió Detta.

— Desde aquella disputa de el "mejor tirador con los ojos vendados" no pretendo arriesgarme de nuevo— respondió nuevamente recibiendo una risa nerviosa por parte de Dj y que Detta solo mirara hacia otro lado— bien necesito hablar contigo Detta, a solas—.

— Creo que esa es mi señal para irme, nos vemos el lunes o si te sientes aburrido de estar aquí el fin de semana mi casa es tu casa— dijo esto con una reverencia cómica

— lo dudo— respuesta fría por parte del joven, Dj rió y se alejó de los tiradores— y ¿qué ocurre?— Lucian comenzó a caminar mientras él lo seguía.

Detta divisó que su destino era el edificio principal.

— ¿Como van tus lapsos emocionales?—.

— Suelen ser más frecuentes, casi golpeó por enojo a Dj por una de sus bromas.

— ¿Y ellos qué piensan al respecto?— saludo a los dos magos de guardia y ambos entraron a la sala y caminaron hacia el pasillo derecho

— ¿Mis padres?, ellos dicen que no me preocupe pero no se porqué lo dicen—

—Supongo que yo soy responsable de eso— llegaron a una puerta metálica deslizable, Detta ya conocía el lugar, el laboratorio de los heim's.

Ambos caminaron sin interrumpir a los pequeños seres en su trabajo o estos en su presencia. Ambos entraron a una sala con ventanales, varias herramientas raras colgadas y una mesa gris que sobresalía del piso

— ¿Tu? ¿porque harías eso?—

— Creeme si se lo dijera a mi yo de hace 5 años seguro me dispararía sin pensarlo, pero he cambiado, tus ancestros podrían haber sido abominaciones y habrán hecho actos horribles pero he sido testigo de su cambió, estuve en el funeral del rey de Demacia y aunque no me lo quise creer en ese momento vi como Thresh le daba ese descanso que toda alma merece al morir, ellos ya dejaron la recolección de almas por sadismo o venganza y yo debo dejar mi odio hacía ellos y dar un paso hacia adelante—.

—¿Y para qué vinimos aquí?— en ese momento uno de los clones entro a la sala.

—...podría cambiar esos, si si si eso aumentará la capacidad de recargar... Oh señor Lucian no lo vi, ¿a qué debo esta visita inesperada?—

—Hola profesor, vengo por lo que le encargue el mes pasado ¿está listo?—

— Por supuesto, las reparaciones terminaron la semana pasada y las pequeñas mejorías están en proceso, pero si quiere podemos probarla —.

— No se preocupe solo vengo a mostrar a Detta la sorpresa y que sepa que a el debe entregárselo profesor —.

— Entendido, permítanme un momento— el clon se acercó a la mesa gris y desplegó un panel de control, después de teclear un compartimiento se abrió de la mesa revelando varios artefactos hextech en una plataforma cilíndrica, el heim volvió a teclear y la plataforma roto hacia el objeto.

— Pero esto...¿esta seguro? — Detta estaba atónito al observar lo que estaba enfrente.

— Si, claro que cuando el profesor termine, tu eres mas indicado que yo y sabes porque—

Ciclan y Asuko intercambiaban golpes sin cesar, la espadachina con sus dos espadas y su amiga pelirroja con un mandoble plateado con la parte central partida; el diseño de la espada fue idea suya, esta tiene un gatillo en el mango para liberar el seguro que convierta su mandoble en dos sables.

Sus batallas era tan intensa que el monje Udyr tuvo que indicarles un espacio o mejor dicho un claro dentro del bosque para evitar accidentes con el resto de la clase. El campo de entrenamiento para junglas era el mejor ambientado, pues se componía de una réplica de la selva de Kumungu, con espacios (claros) para practicar, calentar y ejercitarse, también contaba con los señuelos de piedra que se encontraban en la sala de los tiradores con notables cambios, puesto que unos estaban diseñados para ser perseguidos (aumentos en su velocidad) y otros para perseguirlos a ellos (redes, armas y dardos paralizantes).

En un choque de filos Asuko liberó el gatillo de la espada y con dos movimientos desarmó a Ciclan colocando sus sables en tijera alrededor de su cuellos.

La joven joniana suspiro — Porque me estas dejando este tipo de aperturas— dijo curiosa y molesta retirando los sables de aquella posición

— ¿D-de qué hablas?— respondió Ciclan fingiendo confusión.

— Sabes de lo que hablo, tu no caerías en un amago como este y mucho menos solitarias tus espadas tan fácilmente.

Ciclan se encogió de hombros y fue a recoger sus espadas — Perdón Asuko, es solo que aun no entendio a mis espadas — recogió la segunda y las guardó en sus fundas—.

— ¿Entender? Acaso tienen conciencia o algo—

—No es eso, sabes que mis sables fueron forjados combinando fragmentos de las espadas originales de mis padres pero no he podido conseguir que liberen todo su potencial, asi que pensé que si ponía mi vida en riesgo estos despertarán.

Asuko levantó la ceja y respondió — Uno; estas demente, sabes que yo nunca tendría las intenciones de matarte, y dos; no creo que debas preocuparte por eso ahora, eres una excelente espadachina y un buena maestra del viento cortante no creo que necesites de un arma para...— Asuko se detuvo a mitad de su respuesta, una cara de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro— ahí no, ahí no,¿ Ciclan cuánto tiempo hemos estado practicando?—

— Como una dos horas ¿Porque?—

—Mierda, se supone que debe llegar temprano al departamento, Libra me va a matar — con paso apresurado Asuko corrió entre la maleza no sin antes despedirse con un ademán de su amiga dejándola perpleja.

Zuru y Reyd se dirigen hacia la zona recreativa, luego de una última y exhaustiva sesión de entrenamiento donde al final su profesora los reto a una pelea mano a mano y para sorpresa de Yuru la lunari sabía defenderse y terminaron cediendo ante ella.

— Creí que en cualquier momento te abalanzaría contra la maestra, parecías molesta cuando perdiste— dijo Reyd riéndose un poco.

— A si, cuando peleo soy bastante orgullosa —río Zuru de forma nerviosa y a la vez apenada, mientras Yuru maldecía dentro de su cabeza el haber perdido una pelea.

— Pareces una persona diferente — antes de que Zuru pudiera hablar divisaron cerca de la puerta de la ZR al resto del equipo carmesí.

— Hey al fin llegan— respondió el semi dragón desde lejos cuando los vio acercarse.

— Lo siento, ¿los hicimos esperar demasiado?— pregunto Zuru.

— No que va, Dj apenas acaba de llegar —

—Que esperamos, esté día a sido agotador y quiero comer algo.— con estas palabras y caminando dentro del edificio de cristal Dj guió a los demás a la zona de comida.

Durante este mes la maga terminó no entablando una amistad con Reyd si no con el resto del equipo noxiano-demaciano, solía salir con ellos a la zona recreativa, pasar el rato en su departamento o en ocasiones viajar a demacia para alguna clase de fiesta de los Crownguard, Laurent o del mismo rey.

— ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir?— con un bocado de pizza preguntó el dragón Whyat.

— Whyat traga primero antes de hablar — le recrimino Regy, el dragón trago rápido solo para tomar otra rebanada — pero el tiene razon sera la última fiesta antes de nuestro campamento.

— Segura chicos, no es que no me agrade su compañía pero he descuidado mi relacion con mi equipo y prefiero pasar este último fin de semana con ellos... Si es que los veo—

— Se nota que Orus no puede mantenerlos unidos— dijo Reyd, luego le dio una mordida a su rebanada.

— Eso no es cierto— respondió la maga— él también está ocupado

— Ella tiene razón— esta vez hablo la pelirroja Iris— la sacerdotisa apenas nos deja algún descanso —

—Pero tu eres una elite carmesí, a ti no deberia afectar como a el— respondió Dj dándole un golpe a Iris en el hombro, la guerrera se quedó entumecida por uno segundos con la boca abierta tratando de morder su rebanada y una pequeña lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho. —ups lo siento—.

Luego de aquella cena el equipo se despidió de la maga, tenían que teleportarse ese dia a Demacia y estaban retrasados.

Zuru caminó lentamente hacia la zona residencial, sentía una presión en el pecho ¿y si sus compañeros ya habían hecho planes?, ¿iba a quedarse el fin de semana sola? ¿Y si..?esta última fue interrumpida por Yuru.

—"Te preocupa que él no aparezca "—

—"Q-qué, de que estas hablando, yo me preocupe por Ciclan, si por ella" –

Con esto Yuru cambio de lugar con Zuru, durante este mes ambas se acostumbraron a cambiar de lugar, en especial Yuru durante las peleas de entrenamiento con la Lunari.

–"Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es verdad"– dijo Yuru en tono retórico. Zuru suspiró en su conciencia– "De acuerdo tu ganas, estoy preocupada por el"

Yuru rió en voz alta – " Hay mi pequeña hermana está creciendo, pero tranquila, dudo si quiera que se olvide de ti"–

–"Pasa bastante tiempo con esa kitsune"– dijo con tono celoso– por no decirlo de otra forma.

–"Es mitad humano de 15 años, al igual que tu esta en esa edad, aun así no se que le ve...ceño.

– Ni siquiera pienses en moverse –la voz de Orus era autoritaria y sus brazos imbuidos de energía no parecían estar bromeando.

Yuru confundida se dio la vuelta– ¿Orus que pasa, soy yo tu amiga?

–Tu no eres Zuru, ¿que le hiciste?– esta vez preguntó frunciendo mas el ceño.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– respondió la asesina con una expresión maléfica.

–"Yuru ¿Que haces?"– preguntó su hermana.

–"Tranquila, confía en mí"– respondió ella, Zuru observó preocupada desde su conciencia, confiaba en su hermana pero si esto se ponía serio no confiaba en su instinto asesino.

– Tu maná, Zuru posee el típico color Azul, el tuyo es amarillo, ahora que respondí es tu turno ¿Quien eres?–

"Asi que puede ver el maná, interesante"– pensó la asesina–"Veamos que puedes hacer con esto"– Y con una carrera rápida la joven se abalanzó contra Orus.

–" ¡Espera!" –Zuru grito, Orus abrio los párpados sorprendido sorprendido y listo para pelear...

– ¿Zuru, te encuentras bien?– la maga abrio los ojos, había cambiado con su hermana y ahora ella controlaba el cuerpo, su sorpresa fue más grande al percatarse que se encontraba abrazada al pecho de Orus, súbitamente se separó de el y se dio la vuelta para evitar que viera su evidente sonrojo.

–¿Como sabes que soy yo?, ¿Porque no me atacaste? –

_ Vi el cambio a tiempo, no se en que pensaba aquella persona, pude haberte lastimado–

– Mi hermana no haría eso– respondió casualmente dejando confuso a Orus, ella sólo rió –Ven te lo explicó en el elevador– Orus se encogió de hombros y junto a Zuru entraron al edificio residencial. "Todo tuyo hermanita".

.

–Entonces ¿son dos personas diferentes?–

– Si,según ella ha estado conmigo desde que nací pero empecé a temerle a los 8, solia ser impredecible pero lo hacía para evitar peligros innecesarios, suele hacer planes locos pero al final resultan– " Como que mi madre retirará el sello sobre mi o...lode hace poco".

–Ya veo, aun asi dile a Yuru que la próxima no juegue de esa forma, las demás personas no creo que sean tan gentiles con "posesiones" en especial Lucian–.

– Es una suerte que sepas .maná– dicho esto y llegando a su piso Zuru bajo del elevador.

–Aunque no lo necesité hace un momento–respondió Orus siguiéndola.

–¿Entonces?– Zuru de giró.

–Tu otro cambio lo note en tus ojos, los de Yuru son ámbar, los tuyos tienen un tono plateado – dicho esto Orus abrio la puerta para que Zuru pasara, la sonrisa de satisfacción de la maga.

Dentro del apartamento se encontraban Ciclan y Detta, ambos parecían relatar lo ocurrido el día de hoy. En silencio y con discreción Zuru levito para colocarse detrás de la espadachina al mismo tiempo que le tapaba los ojos.

– ¿Adivina quien soy?– dijo con tono juguetón.

– Una persona que si termina elevándose más se marea – respondió ella.

– ¡Oye!– dijo "ofendida" pasando sobre ella y aterrizando del otro lado del sofá– Ya puedo levitar con control eso es un logro–.

– El dia que no te asuste estar a 5 metros del suelo te regalo una de mis espadas –

Zuru rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga– Extrañaba tus bromas–

– Vivimos en el mismo apartamento y aún así ni me saludas– dijo Ciclan mientras fingía llorar.

– También está el hecho de algunos que se van demasiado temprano – recrimino Detta del otro lado.

– Acaso no te mordiste la lengua– le respondió Orus.

– Dije algunos, jamás especifique –

Los tres rieron y luego soltaron un suspiro.

– ¿Escucharon eso?– dijo Detta volteando a la entrada.

– ¿Que? Yo no oí nada– respondió Ciclan.

– Creí escuchar a alguien –

Todos voltearon confundidos.

– Creo que no cerraron bien–.

– Quizá, bueno de que platicaban antes de que llegáramos – dijo Orus.

– Pues de todo lo que hemos hecho, les toca a ustedes y no salgan con nada que contar porque ha sido un mes– recrimino Ciclan.

Orus se sento y fue el primero en relatar, seguido de Zuru.

Mientras en la habitación del quinto integrante.

– Detta tiene sentidos muy agudos– dijo Úrsula saliendo de la invisibilidad de su novio–

– Lo se, no creí que nos escuchara llegar, ahora no hay prisa en buscar el libro, en cuanto se vayan a dormir nos vamos–

– ¿Esta bien que hagamos esto? Quiero decir son tu equipo, ¿No vas a comentarle nada?–

– No puedo, quiero asegurarme que lo que investigamos sean cien por ciento correcto... O Zuru podría culparme lo de su padre–

Después de inspeccionar el baúl de su habitación Kole encontró el dichoso libro y al dar la medianoche cuando los demás integrantes de su equipo se encontraban descansando, él y Úrsula abandonaron el recinto

 **Espero les haya gustado despues de la larga espera, perdonen si no conteste a sus reviews, si desean preguntar o comentar algo de este capitulo recuerden que tenemos la pagina en Facebook ( Royka &Shiku-Fanfiction) me es mas facil contactarme con ustedes desde ahi.**

 **Y nada espero no tardarme para la próxima o y esten atentos al perfil que nuevas historias vienen en camino.**

 **Que tengan un gran dia, pasen una tarde genial o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**


End file.
